Imagine Breaker & Spiderman: Misfortune Duo
by Sebaspe
Summary: Peter Parker, alias Spiderman, was sent to Academic City to have his "Superhero training". There he met a certain unlucky boy of his age called Touma Kamijou. Together they will protect Academic City as the heroes they are. When two worlds of misfortune clash, the story begins. (Still In-progress)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is located in the beginning of To Aru Majutsu no Index and in the Ultimate Spiderman universe, when he had his "Superhero training" that… well most people should know how it ended :(. I used the Spiderman of that universe because in there he is still a 16 years old teen and the "superhero training" comes perfect for this story. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Do you speak any Japanese?" had asked Tony/Ironman.

"What'? Japanese?" Peter had asked confounded. "Ah, well… a bit". Few people knew that Peter Parker/Spiderman was a huge fan of anime and manga.

"Very well we are going to improve it in… maybe a week or two. Then you will take the plain" had responded the middle age man.

"What? Plain?" again Peter had asked confused. "Where are you sending me? What about that 'superhero training' you mentioned before?"

"Oh, don't worry about it" Tony said waving his hand casually. "You are still going to have it, but in a different place and in a different way. About where are you going, isn't it obvious?" he smirked at Peter.

"Why Japan?" Peter was even more confused. "Is an ancient master going to teach me how to control my chakra? Oh! Maybe I will be finally able to do this." Peter put the palm of his right hand up and started to move his left one over it. "Na, it doesn't work."

"That's from a manga. Leave it, it won't work." Tony had a faced like he had tried a lot of times before. "The place I'm sending you is something similar to the X-Men's mansion. Just a lot bigger. Tell me Peter, what do you know about Academic City?"

And three weeks later after that conversation, Peter took a plane to Academic City with a mind fulled of Japanese. Peter had already spent a week in the modern city. He was getting used to write kanji and everyone said that his Japanese was really clear. It was hot afternoon and he was walking in a one of the parks near the school he was enrolled in. When he first entered the city he climbed to one of the highest buildings to get a reference of the area. In that way he wouldn't need much help of a guide.

Tony told him that if he stayed a season in Academic City, he would get the chance to learn of the many espers that lived there how to handle well his powers. Especially looking at Judgment, which members were all formed by teens, some even younger than him. He even suggested Peter to join them, but if he wanted to do that he would have to pass a 4 month training and sign like 9 contracts. Was Tony planning to make him stay for more than 4 months in Japan away from all his friends and his Aunt May? The young superhero didn't loved that idea.

Either way, in that moment Peter was just hanging around after leaving the private lab where he had his personal System Scan. The test results stablished him as a Level 2. The reason, Tony asked/ordered him to try not stand out. For this command the only especial ability he showed to the scientists in charge of the System Scan was his climbing ability. None of his other superhuman abilities.

"Those guys named my climbing ability…" Peter was muttering angry. He had his reasons. "…Sticky touch! What kind of name is it? At least they could name it spider touch or something similar. Well let's forget it. If I can remember well there are some vending machines nearby. I am really thirsty, where are them?"

Suddenly his spider sense went crazy.

'_What's going on?_' Peter wondered. His spider sense hadn't bothered him since he traveled to Academic City.

He headed towards the place that his sense was pointing out. Near the vending machines he was looking for he saw a figure surrounded by lightning sparks. In front of the figure there was a boy with black spiky hair and a fearful expression raising his right hand.

'_Electro! What is he doing here?_'

Peter ran with full speed to save the boy. He didn't have his webshooters put on as Academic City could handle without superheroes. Peter knew that fighting Electro without webs would be really hard. But he had sworn to protect the innocents, and an innocent guy was about to get toasted. So without thinking he threw a kick against the back of Electro's neck to try to knock him off. When it was almost reaching Electro's neck, the villain said something in a rather feminine but angry voice:

"I told you! I have a name and is Misaka Mikoto! You idio..." and the figure fell totally unconscious to the floor.

Peter realized something in that moment. His Electro was a middle school student of around 14 or 15 years. She had brown hair and was wearing her school uniform, which was conformed by a gray skirt and a very light brown shirt.

"Oh, crap" the distracted teen swore.

"What have you done?" the spiky hair boy said surprised. "You just knocked her off"

"It was an accident, I thought she was someone else and that you were in danger" Peter answered.

"Well I was going to receive a lighting spear, but that isn't a reason to just kick her from the back. Look! You even leave her a bruise. She is an 'ojou-sama' **(A/N rich girl in this case)**! Have you seen an 'ojou-sama' with bruises? Hey aren't you the transferred student from America... Peter Parker-san, no? I live above you in the students' dormitory."

"Yes it's me" Peter confirmed. "And you are Touma Kamijou, right? It's nice to see you."

"Well it is nice to see you too, but I wasn't expecting to see you in this kind of situation" Touma responded.

"Me neither" Peter said feeling like a moron.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly a noisy alarm began to sound from the closest vending machine.

"Such misfortune! / Oh crap!" yelled out the two unlucky teens.

"Judgment will be here in minutes" Touma looked scared.

"What do we do?" Peter asked Touma worried. He didn't want to be arrested in his first week in Academic City. The reason of being in that place was to learn how to avoid breaking the law when he do his duty, not the opposite.

"Run!" Touma yelled, but he remembered something important. "We can't leave her unconscious here."

"I know that!" Peter responded immediately. "Let's... Let's carry her."

And the two boys lifted the girl up. Peter taking the legs and Touma the head. In that position they took her body far away of the place.

* * *

><p>In a surreal room with just a little yellowish illumination, there was a big glass capsule standing in the center of it. Inside the capsule there was somebody. This person was similar to a woman, but he had a masculine aura.<p>

"I think is time to see how Stark's boy is doing" he murmured in an almost robotic voice.

A screen appeared in front of him displaying a big report with the photography of Peter Parker.

"So, good grades, getting along with his new school companions..." He started to murmur. "Fluent Japanese. Nothing interesting. Wait... so he was labeled as a level 2. His power was named, 'Sticky hands'? Who is the one who put the names to the abilities of the espers? He is getting fired."

He finished reading the report and found nothing more interesting. He remembered his conversation he had with Stark. It was a regular night. He was as always controlling everything that happened in Academic City. Suddenly a screen lighted up showing that there was someone requesting a video conference. He felt surprised by who was calling him. He accepted the request.

"Tony Stark" he had greeted. "We haven't talk in a long time."

"Aleister Crowley, Superintendent of Academic City" Tony had responded.

"You aren't calling me just for saying hello, are you?" Aleister had asked directly.

"You are right. I need you to make easy the entrance of some boy."

"I why would I allow that?"

"Because you still owe me" had responded Tony. "More than 70% of the technology in Academic City was developed by Stark Industries. The same technology that saved your life."

A short silence followed.

"Indeed" Aleister had responded with a soft voice after that brief silence. "So, which is the name of the young man and why are you sending him exactly?"

"His name is Peter Parker, I am sending him for some sort of... Let's say training."

"Mmm. I am not going to ask about that. I guess he isn't an esper like the ones living here. So I am going to make the arrangements of the fake documents and all the other…"

"I don't want you to mess with him" Tony had interrupted him in a serious tone. "He is a good kid. He won't do anything. Unlike you. So I want you to hear me very well. I don't want you to harm or take any kind of advantage of Peter. I know what kind of things you do with your city and its citizens."

"Oh, what I do here isn't worse than what Doom do in Latveria. And you don't do anything to him. It is the same in my case. You know that you won't last even with your best suit against an entire city of espers."

Tony looked at the screen as he was getting pissed off. Pissed off with the guy he was talking to and pissed off with himself. Tony Stark, who, before he became Ironman and change his way of thinking, had sold big amounts of technology and weapons to the guy he was talking with. He learned very late what kind of things was doing Aleister with that technology.

"You think that? I could still bring a friend with me" Tony gave up his angry expression and smirked at Aleister. "A big green friend and another with a hammer"

If Aleister body could sweat Tony would have noticed.

"I know very well that you aren't going to make a massacre in this city were 80% of its population are students" Aleister had said reaffirming his voice. "As I said before, leave to me all the paperwork. Your boy won't have troubles to enter the city" then he add: "He better behaves" the leader of Academic City emphasized the word 'behaves' as it was just referring to behave in the cause of his benefits.

The conversation had ended there.

"Level 2. I better check the videos of his personal System Scan."

* * *

><p>AN:

And that was it. This is the first chapter of the encounter of the Imagine Breaker and the Spiderman. A few days ago a tried to find a crossover between Spiderman and To Aru. I was really surprised not to see any. So I decided to write one. Tell me everything you think about till now. Tell me what you like and dislike. Give me suggestions and ideas. If I like them I will introduce them to the plot.

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's continue with the story of the Imagine Breaker and the Spider-Man, Touma and Peter, the Misfortune Duo...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Ok, let's take a break" Touma said from a park bench almost breathing. They had run to the other end of the park carrying Mikoto's body all the way without any rest. "Hey Parker-san, how the hell you don't' look any tired?"

"I'm in good shape" Peter responded casually looking in another way. He couldn't tell him that the bite of a radioactive spider had given him many superhuman abilities, including super resistance.

Besides Touma there was Mikoto's unconscious body. She seemed like she wasn't going to wake up soon.

"So, should we leave her here or wait until she wakes up? Peter asked Touma.

"The most politely thing we can do is to wait" answered Touma.

"You realize that the first thing she probably do is to shoot us a lightning" Peter said worried. He had fought with Electro many times before. He knew how much electricity could hurt.

"Oh, I know that, but you don't have to worry about it" Touma gave Peter a sad smile. "Just stay behind me."

"All right? If you say so."

The pair of unlucky boys spent like half an hour waiting her to wake up. They were already getting very tired of just sitting on the grass looking at a sleeping girl.

"Why didn't you come to summer class of today?" Touma asked Peter wanting to start good chat his rather new classmate, with he hadn't talk till now. Peter was new in Academic City, so he had to go to summer classes. Even if he was a genius in his regular high school, Academic City had really bigger standards of intelligence. Either way, it wasn't so hard for him to understand the classes, very different from the spiky hair boy in front of him.

"I had my System Scan" Peter responded casually. "A group of scientists test me in many ways."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Not very well" Peter said, not feeling so bad about it. He didn't even cared. "I was labeled as a Level 2. Sticky Touch, that's my ability."

"I am a Level 0" Touma told Peter. "But I'm not of the ones who hate being one the weakest espers. I don't care at all." Touma thought about that. He was a Level 0, but his Imagine Breaker was something nobody else had. The power to cancel any ability, any magic and even the systems of God. No esper nor magician could have something like the power of the Imagine Breaker.

"So, Parker-san, it is your first week here. How is Academic City treating you?" Touma asked trying to know about the American.

"I like the place. I am really into technology, so this like a paradise for me!" Peter said happily. "Every building is like a Stark Tower. People treat me good and they are very respectful, but please Kamijou, just call me Peter."

"OK, Peter, I got it. In that case you can call me just Touma."

"Sure, Touma"

The two boys smiled at each other but they caught a movement with his eyes. Mikoto's body was moving like she was going to wake up.

"Finally" Touma sighed with relief. "Please, biri-biri wake up". Touma approached Mikoto and check her head. "Dear God! What kind of kick was that? You hit her in a hot spot with all your might. That bruise is going to last a week." What Touma didn't know was that if Peter had used all his force Mikoto would be lying dead with a broken neck. He only used half his strength and, besides, the electricity covering her had slow down Peter's kick reducing the force of the impact.

"I know that" Peter said ashamed. "I swore that I didn't want to knock a middle school student."

"Man, this won't last a week, this bruise will last a month... Wahh!"

Peter turned back to look at Touma. Surprising view. The spiky hair boy was laying over Mikoto with a nervous expression. If someone else could have seen them, that person would totally have misunderstood the situation.

"Touma?" Peter asked uneasy. "What are you doing?" He didn't know that Touma was that kind of men. Would he have to knock him off too?

"I-I-I-I-I was just checking her bruise!" Touma stammered. "Then I lost my footing and I end up like this. It was an accident!"

"It's alright I believe you but... Oh crap."

"What? Oh, such misfortune!"

Mikoto had woke up. She was looking at Touma over her with a surprised look on her face. After a few seconds of apparently calm the girl burst out.

"What are you doing? You idiot!" she shouted with a total red face. "Get off me!"

"I am sorry! It is a misunderstanding!" Touma excused himself. "I am getting up. Ouch! Biri-biri I am so sorry!"

While getting up of her, Touma had tripped and fell over her again. The difference this time was that Touma's right hand, instead of grabbing the floor besides Mikoto, it fell in her right breast! And even more, his reflexes had made him squeeze it. Mikoto face was totally red, she looked like a fire extinguisher and was dangerously close to tears.

'_If it wasn't for my Imagine Breaker, she would have already fry me like a chip_' Touma thought scared. He got up, sweat dropping of his forehead, and help Mikoto to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as Touma was completely embarrassed and speechless to ask.

Mikoto was standing completely frozen in the same spot. She had her head down like and looked like a hopeless person who had just lost something irrecoverable. Suddenly she started to raise her head and...

"YOU! – PER! – VERT! - JEEEEEEEEEERKS!" Mikoto shouted dropping a few tears while generating enough electricity to power a mall center. With that detrimental energy she shot a lightning storm at the two unlucky boys.

Even before Peter's body could make a move, Touma put himself before him with his right hand raised. In the moment the lightning stroke at Touma's hand there was a crack sound like a window breaking and all the electricity disappeared. Spider-man was astonished, Touma didn't even had a wound or looked in pain. He was completely fine.

'_Wow! What kind of ability this guy have?_' Peter thought astonished. '_He can't be a Level 0._'

"Please, just listen to us" Touma was saying. "This is a misunderstanding. If you let us explain ourselves." And in a record time they managed to explain what happened.

Equally, as it was expected, they received another lightning storm.

"But, biri-biri, we have already tell you the true!" Touma yelled while he dispersed the smoke that had generated in the collision between his right hand and the lightning bolt.

"I swear, it was a total accident!" Peter, hiding behind Touma, tried to calm Mikoto down.

"An accident?!" Mikoto yelled still embarrassed of the last situation. "Your kick wasn't an accident at all! It still... Ouch! It still hurts. And YOU!" She pointed at Touma. "Don't call me biri-biri!" And Touma received another lightning bolt.

"Ok, ok, ok, just stop trying to fry us!" Touma plead after he negated that last attack.

"First you defeat me" Mikoto red face was starting to release steam. "Then you-you-you-you don't take responsibility! And now..."

"Defeat you?" Touma asked very confused. "What? Responsibility?!"

"Touma?" Peter looked at him with a mixture of worry and curiosity. "What did you do?"

"No-nothing!" Touma declare immediately. He couldn't be sure because of his memory lost that happen when he met Index.

That girl, Mikoto, looked like she knew him from before. She didn't look, she knew him. And that same girl didn't seemed to be willing to quick the offensive position. She began to generate more electricity and Touma prepared his Imagine Breaker.

"Onee-sama?" suddenly a feminine but almost robotic voice interrupted the scene.

Mikoto paled at the sound of that voice. The three students turned to the origin of the voice.

"Another..." Peter began saying feeling confused.

"...Misaka Mikoto?" Touma, totally puzzled, ended.

In front of them, near some stairs, there was another person. This person completely equal to Mikoto. She was even using her same uniform. The only difference was the military goggles she had put on and her totally unemotional expression. Unemotional like a doll.

"You have a twin?" Peter asked interested, twins wasn't something you could see every day.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked her sister ignoring Peter question.

"I felt the electric waves of Onee-sama's ability, says Misaka giving an explanation" answered the girl without any emotion in her voice.

Mikoto didn't look like she took well that answer as she asked again:

"What are you doing here?"

While the girls were having their awkward conversation, Peter and Touma were feeling uneasy. The two boys didn't know if they should leave or wait until the Misaka sisters finished their talk.

"As I said before I…" started to said Misaka Imouto (**A\N this means little sister**).

"Shut up! Just come with me" Mikoto interrupted her angry and drag her off the place last saying: "And you hentai (pervert) duo! We haven't finished yet" and she took off.

The hentai duo was left open-mouthed and a bit scared because of that last phrase.

"What´s wrong with them?" Peter doubt.

"I guess every family have their own problems" Touma thought out loud.

Peter didn't wonder more about it. He remembered very well about the family problems that many of his close people had. He thought about Mary Jane, Gwen and many of his X-Men friends whose parents left them when they were kids.

"Do have any plans?" Touma asked Peter.

"No, I was just chilling around. I got thirsty, went to buy something to drink and ended in this difficult situation."

"There is convenience store near" Touma said. "If you are still thirsty we don't need to go back to the vending machines and risk to have problems with Judgment. I can take you there if you want, I also would like to have some juice."

"I would appreciate that" Peter responded feeling happy to have somebody to hang out with until the curfew limit.

The two boys left the park towards the store. There Peter bought a coke can and Touma a juice can. Then the two classmates headed back together to the dorms. In the way, they resumed their previous conversation back in the park. They didn't talk about anything important, it was a regular boy's talk. A talk about manga, video games, bikes and in the end about girls. Peter told Touma about New York, how it was so different to Japan, and moreover to Academic City. The pair of classmates kept laughing all the way home. When they arrived, they took the elevator, said their goodbyes and entered in their respective apartments.

Peter was thinking that even though he was involved in that too messy situation, he at least had made a friend. Touma was a really cool guy, easygoing, funny and besides that, had good principles. All that considering the hard luck he had. A bit like him, but that guy was like persecuted by a devil. Peter was opening his door when he heard the voices of his new friend having a chat with a girl on the above floor, where he lived.

"Sphinx have fleas" said a girl with, Peter had to admit, a really cute voice.

"So I have lived this last days with a cat sheltering fleas?!" Touma yelled.

'_Does he have a cat?_' Peter thought already in his room opening the envelope he just found in his mailbox. '_I didn't know that pets were allowed._'

The envelope had the logo of Stark Industries. Inside it he found a lot of papers and a Stark Industries smartphone. Among the papers he found his own curriculum, but with a lot of fake information. There were also a lot of contracts that need signatures. Peter, very confused, turned on the smartphone. It contained a video.

"Hello Peter, how are you?" a pre-recorded smiling Tony Stark face said. "How you feel the most technologic city of the world?"

'_What is this?_' Peter wondered.

"Getting to the important part, did you see what I sent you? That's what you are going to present to join the Judgment. Did you see? With my help you won't have to do the training. I want you to know that I did this all by myself. I could have ask Pepper, but I didn't want her to get into... this kind of stuff.

"What kind of stuff is that?" Peter asked, then he remembered that it was a video not a video call and felt dumb.

"I think that there you will learn a better how to fight evil... no, you will learn a better way to protect the people. Remember what the true duty of a hero is and learn how to perform it without destroying an entire street. Maybe the problems that face Judgment aren't similar to the ones you face in terms of size, but they give all their effort just like you do."

'_He is right about that._' In the short time Peter had spent in Academic City, he could get the chance to see a few times the Judgment members in action. They took their job seriously and focused like a swat would do. '_And all this people have around my age and some are even a lot younger_'.

"You must be wondering, why did I sent you a video instead of just calling you" Tony continued. Peter was really wondering. "Well, I won't lie, there has been some big troubles and many of us are involved in them. I don't have so much time. You don't even know how I'm recording this..."

At that moment Peter realized something. There was a very low sound like a whisper in the video. It was similar to the sound of wind when you are traveling at fast speed in a plain.

'_Is he recording this from his suit, while flying?_'

"However, you must only focus of getting the best knowledge of the art of protecting the innocent. Talk you (maybe) soon." And the video instantly ended.

"Maybe he is right" Peter thought out loud. "Spending a little time like a Judgment member could be a good training."

He was thinking that, but equally he couldn't get off his head the "problems" Tony mentioned before. Peter was a hero also, if there were people in danger he should be standing beside the other heroes to protect them. He was thinking of that and tried to focus on signing the several contracts that were required when...

"What?! All my futon is populated by fleas. Such misfortune!" A big cry was heard from the above room. Thanks to that Peter could apart everything else from his mind.

"Well, let's see. Where do I have to deliver this and start my new duty as a Judgment member? Here the Judgment 177 Branch Office. Wait for me 177 Branch, your best recruit is starting his duty!

* * *

><p>Ok, until here the 2nd chapter of Misfortune Duo. I was suggested to slow down the plot a bit. I think is true. When I wrote the first chapter I was thinking in jumping into action the sooner. Now I believe that I should "ballance" the story a bit. Having actions and character development in similar conditions. I tried to start this new plan in this chapter developing Peter and Touma new friendship. I don't think I did it very well. Sorry, the thing is that am better writing actions than character development.<p>

You probably noticed that I didn't put the second encounter with the sister. I did this because it won't be necessary for the development of the story.

Besides all this I don't think to have more to say until now. Except, have you see the cover I put? I made it with the Photoshop. I hope it makes the story more attractive.

I hope you enjoyed. As always all suggestions and ideas are well accepted and wanted.

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. I have been distracted by other thing. A little longer chapter as compensation. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Peter was standing in front of a five floor building. As always, since he first came to Academic City, he was wearing his school uniform. A short sleeve with t-shirt and dark blue pants. He was carrying the papers that he would give in to become an official Judgment member. Yesterday he felt confident with himself, but looking at the Judgment 177 Branch Office building was making him feel like a new student of an elementary school.

He remembered how he used to be bullied by many people before he became more confident with himself, something that came after a massive genetic incident and terrible loss that would hunt him for the rest of his life. The reason why he chose to become a hero and protect all innocent.

'_OK, relax. This isn't worse nor scarier than fighting against Venom or Osborn._'

He entered the building, climbed up the stairs and got to the floor where the office was located. He took a huge breath and knocked the door.

He waited for a few seconds until someone opened the door.

"Welcome, sir" a small girl with pigtails tied with ribbons greeted him. She had around 13 or 14 years and was wearing the same uniform of the girl he knocked yesterday. That made him more anxious. "Is there any request or problem that you would like the Judgment to attend."

"Hello, my name is Peter Parker and well..." Peter started to say. "...I want to join Judgment. I was told to give in my papers here."

"What?" the pigtailed looked confused and a bit angry. "A new member? Just like that. You expect me to believe..." she looked at the papers with a surprised look. "This looks real. Konori-sempai! I need you take a look at this".

The girl turned her back at Peter and walked into the office. Peter didn't know if enter or staying at the door. In the end he decided to take a few step. The office wasn't what he expected. There was a small kitchen, a coffee table surrounded by couches, a sleeping girl... What?!

Lying in one of the couches there was a sleeping girl who had long black hair and was wearing a uniform consisting of a white shirt and a long skirt that reached her knees. Peter thought that she had the same age of the girl who opened the door and that she looked cute while sleeping. Judgment office wasn't what he had first thought. Instead of a room full of ultra-technologic equipment, a conference meeting room and a supercomputer as a database, it looked like a study room for students. Confirming that was the fact that all the room was filled with stacks of papers and notebooks.

"Excuse me, Parker-san" a more adult voice called him.

He turned to the voice. There was a high school student of Peter age. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes. She had glasses and was wearing a school uniform conformed by a blue no-sleeves vest and a striped short skirt white and blue.

"My name is Konori Mii, I am in charge of the Judgment 177 Branch" the girl said. "Even if all this documents look real, we need to confirm a few things because mm... This is totally unorthodox. We weren't informed of anything about this matter" then she add in a murmur that Peter couldn't hear. "Again."

'_And I wasn't informed till yesterday, we are in a similar situation_' Peter thought, feeling bad for being a bother for his new colleagues right from the beginning.

"Uiharu, please search Parker-san profile and compare with this files" Konori Mii was asking a girl seated in front of a computer, while passing some of the papers Peter gave to the pigtailed girl when he first entered the office.

"I am checking it now" responded the Uiharu girl. She had black hair decorated with a big flower crown and was wearing the same uniform of the sleeping girl. As her, Uiharu seemed to have the same age of the pigtailed, who was looking over her friend shoulder into the computer.

"Here it says that you pass the 4 month training... in America?!" the pigtailed almost yelled. "In what facilities? There is no Judgment in America."

"It was a private coaching of an entire year" Peter said remembering all the fake information written in his curriculum. "It is on the files, right there."

"Just as her."

"Exactly, just as… What?" Peter was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"You aren't the first person this month that unexpectedly came this month to join Judgment" responded the pigtailed. "She also had similar documents that confirmed that she had a private coaching in America to join us".

"Who is her?" Peter asked, but the girl just ignored him and continued to look on the computer. The three girls kept confirming the veracity of Peter's documents, checking the online files and sometime calling other people by telephone.

"What's all that noise?" asked the girl who had been sleeping on the couch, rubbing her eyes. She noticed Peter's presence. "Oh, hello." Then she gave him a shy smile.

"Hello" Peter said and noticed that she wasn't wearing the regular band of the Judgment members, which they wear on the right arm. "Are you also a member of Judgment?"

"Hahaha! No I just like to chill here with my friends" she told Peter. "My name is Saten Ruiko."

"Peter Parker. I'm the new guy, or at least that's what I want."

"Hey, Saten-san, can you give us a hand in this?" the girl with flowers in the head asked her friend.

"A new rookie?"

"Saten-san? Are you listening?"

"Two in a month that's…"

"Santen-san!"

"Ah, alright" Ruiko responded. She seemed to be angry. Why was that?

'_She probably dislike to be woke up in this way and then interrupted_' Peter thought.

The group of girls kept checking the authenticity of Peter's files for almost an hour until there weren't any doubt about his right to join the branch.

"So… Welcome to the Judgment 177 Branch, Parker-san" Mii said with a nervous smile. She pointed at the other girls. "The girl sitting in the computer is Uiharu Kazari from Sakugawa Middle School."

"It's a pleasure, I hope we can get along" Kazari stood up and bowed politely.

"And she is Shirai Kuroko from Tokiwadai Middle School" Mii pointed at the pigtailed.

"Nice to meet you, new one" Kuroko said in a not very politely way as Kazari, but not rude.

"You already met her, she is Saten Ruiko, same school as Uiharu" the chief gave the middle school student a look that said 'why are you always here?' "And finally, again I am Konori Mii, chief of the Judgment 117 Branch. I study at Yanamiri High School (**A/N according to the wiki her school has been named till now, so I just invent this**)."

"Nice to meet you all" Peter bowed trying to show good manners in Japanese style. "My name is Peter Parker. I come from New York and now I am studying in a Certain High School (**A/N this is just the term used to refer to Touma's school which its real name hasn't been said**). Shirai mentioned that I am the second person to join this month. Can you tell about it?" Peter didn't know why he was feeling something was not right.

"Well, around a month ago we received the visit of a girl" Mii continued. "I was really surprised because it was the new transfer student from America that enrolled to my school a few weeks before. She had similar documents that also confirmed that she had her Judgment training in America. We check if the information was correct and it turned to be legal. So, we had to give her a band and teach her the responsibilities of a Judgment member. In the end it was the same situation… oh, she is here."

Peter turned around and found a girl of his age. Peter was completely frozen.

"Pe-Pe-Peter?" the girl stammered.

She had light brown hair, green eyes and western characteristics. She was wearing the Yanamiri High School uniform and a Judgment band, the same as Mii. Peter defrosted.

"Kitty? Is that you?"

Peter was totally astonished. The girl who joined the Judgment 117 Branch was Kitty Pryde, member of the X-Men. The Shadowcat. His ex-girlfriend.

"Of course is me! Do you know other girls with my face? I don't remember having a twin… Oh, forget it! What the hell are you doing here in Japan?"

"It's quite long story which involves a middle age scientific with crazy ideas and a bit of bad luck in the job, but… What are YOU doing here?" He emphasized the "you". Peter was so stunned that he forgot that he was in Japan and began to talk in English.

"It's…" Kitty looked a bit nervous and was also talking in English. "We will talk about this later" She nodded at the place where the other Judgment members were standing.

'_Oh crap, I forgot about them_' Peter thought.

All of the teens stared at each other silently feeling a bit awkward, especially the westerns. The silence maintained in the room for a complete minute until Mii took the word:

"So you know each other?" the chief ask with a silly smile.

Before Peter could say something Kitty:

"We were in the same school" the Shadowcat said grabbing Peter arm with a big smirk like a little girl. "I haven't seen him in a long time" she turned to Peter. "I missed you."

"Oh, that really nice" Mii said giving a nervous smile. "So you are good friends that haven't seen each other in a while."

"Mmm…" Peter received a stomp that passed unnoticed, in the foot that almost make him jump. "Yes-yes we are good friends. Really good friends" then the injured teen proceed, ignoring the pain and tears that wanted to flow, to also hugged Kitty. He didn't notice anything about what this action was making in the girl.

The others girls seemed to feel a bit uneasy by standing in the middle of the meeting of such adorable couple.

"In that case there is no more presentations necessaries" Kuroko said looking at the couple with inquisitive eyes. "I will show you how to be Judgment member. You are coming with me in my next turn. Unless you have to leave some properties here before."

"Let me see" Peter felt his pants pockets. "No, nothing. Besides all that paperwork I am poor. When are we doing this patrolling?"

"Right now!" and she took Peter's hand. "You don't have to come Kitty."

"What? Oh" Peter just noticed that Kitty was still holding to his arm.

"I have known him for a long time" Kitty began. "I think is better if someone he knows show him his way around."

"No-no-no. It is better if someone more veteran teach him" Kuroko replied.

"Kuroko-san, you don't have to worry about this guy. I can teach him, he isn't so much dumb as he look like."

"Kitty, I think that Shirai is right" Peter interrupted. "She is more veteran than you and me. Besides… Wait! What did you mean by that last phrase?"

"It's better if I teach him!" Kitty was arguing Kuroko ignoring the unfortunate guy. She pulled Peter to her side.

"No, he will learn more if he watch a veteran instead of a novice" Kuroko responded almost losing her temper. She also pulled Peter to her side.

"I tell you. He won't have any trouble with me. I am going to teach him everything" Kitty had already lost her temper.

"No buts!" Kuroko also lost it completely. "Let him go!"

The pigtailed squeezed Peter's hand tightly pulling him to her side. Kitty did the same, the only difference was that she was grabbing Peter's entire arm with hers. This scene would result very weird for anyone that could see it. A 13 years old girl pulling a bigger boy by the hand and a 16 years girl grabbing the arm of the same guy also pulling. Just for the sight it could be described in fewer words as: two girls fighting for a boy.

"Let go his hand!" Kitty yelled.

"You release his arm!" Kuroko shouted.

"Don't break my limbs! We aren't playing the game of pulling the rope. Moreover, I'm not freaking rope!" Peter cried. He didn't remember any other moment when he had felt so uneasy…

'_No, that happened yesterday with that biri-biri girl. Men, my bad luck never leaves even if a cross to the other side of the world._'

"Shirai-san, Kitty-san, Parker-san" Uiharu and Ruiko were trying serenate the trio. "Please calm down."

"I'm not doing anything!" Peter cried again. "Hey, Kitty. My arm… your chest"

The girl didn't had noticed that the position in which she was hugging the other western was something that could be really awkward for both. Kitty was grabbing Peter's arms with both of hers. That meant that Peter's naked skin was touching the body part that was between the arms of a girl. Most than a body part, a pair or relatively big hills that many men thought were a gift from God.

"Kitty! You are really making it hard for me." Peter said that, but he was thinking: '_This isn't too bad._' He shook his head furiously trying to cool down.

Finally Kitty realized the situation she was in. She released Peter's arm and blushed. Kuroko also freed Peter's hand. Kitty started to open her mouth again to say something, but Mii cut her.

"It's enough. Look, Kitty, I know you haven't seen Parker-san in a long time, but he is now a novice Judgment member who needs to learn a lot of the job. Shirai has worked for the city for a long time. Considering that, she is along with me, the best one to teach him. Besides all is her turn to go on patrol. You just came from yours, one of the first you have done alone without any supervision."

Against those arguments Kitty couldn't make any type of reply. She just stood at the spot.

"And Parker-san, for now on you'll need this" Mii handed an official Judgment armband to the new boy.

"Awesome!" Peter giggled feeling finally as a Judgment member. '_Ouch! Crap! My limbs. Those girls pulled me as chewing gum._'

He looked at Kitty, who seemed to be a little unhappy. He felt the need to intervene.

"Hey, Kitty. Don't worry about it we will can talk all we want later" he was saying this while thinking: 'I will tell you why I came here. Hahaha! You are probably going to laugh at me, but you must tell me also why you are here.'

He was thinking that Kitty just wanted to know the reason of their meet in Academic City. If he had been a little more intuitive, he could have realized that she didn't care that much for that. Instead, she wanted to be alone with him. Unluckily, he didn't see any of that. Like a certain spiky haired unfortunate boy who was normally involved in this kind of situations.

"Ok" Kitty agreed with an unnoticeable sad smile.

"When do you said you will take me on patrolling?" Peter asked Kuroko.

"Right now!" and she took Peter's hand again.

"All right, but you don't have to take me by the hand" Peter closed his eyes for a second. "I can easily…"

The two Judgment Members, the veteran and the novice, disappeared at the spot without leaving any trace. Kitty, Mii, Ruiko and Kazari were left alone.

"He is handsome" Ruiko said gaining three inquisitive looks, especially from the western girl. "Don't you think, Uiharu?"

"Satan-san! What are you saying?!" Kazari replied blushing like a tomato. "Don't say such embarrassing things."

"Isn't it true? Good looking face and… Did you see those arms?" Ruiko was looking at the rooftop smiling with colored cheeks.

"Really good arms" Mii was muttering with a face similar to Ruiko. Then she noticed about the looks of the other girls. She coughed and said: "Well, I mean, is good to be in good shape. In that way he won't get tired while doing his job. I just hope that his discipline is also shaped that way."

Kazari smiled at the comments, but Kitty looked like she was going to burst out in any moment.

* * *

><p>"...walk my way..." Peter opened his eyes. "...out? What happened to the office? What I am doing in the street?"<p>

He was outside the five floor building of the Judgment with Kuroko.

"You didn't get dizzy? Nice" Kuroko said with a smile of satisfaction. "Most people who I teleport gets dizzy. At least when they experience something like that for the first time. Have you been teleported before?"

"It must have been because I closed my eyes" Peter said casually thinking when he swung with his webs back in New York. He was used to many different movements. Compared to some of his craziest acrobatics teleportation wasn't a big deal.

"In that case let's go" Kuroko took Peter's hand again and teleported them to the middle of the sky.

"Waaahhh!" Peter shouted. They were more than 7 meters above the floor.

'_Oh crap! Did she just miss the objective spot and we end up here?'_

Slow motion. It was a long fall. Peter could easily survive it and even walk his way to his dorm after, without a scratch or a broken bone. He could do that, but Kuroko couldn't. Peter proceed to, in free fall, change their position and cover Kuroko's body with his. In that way Peter would receive the complete impact, but she would be safe. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes.

"The trip ended" Kuroko said before teleporting them both into safe ground. "You can stop hugging me."

Peter, blushing, released Kuroko from his protective hug. The Judgment members were in a bridge over the street. Even they just appeared there from nowhere, the people walking in the bridge didn't looked surprised or interested. Academic City was totally used to seeing amazing esper abilities every day.

"You were afraid, weren't you?" Kuroko joked Peter with a grin.

"No, I was trying to protect you." Peter said angry of being mocked by a younger girl.

"Hahahaha! I don't think so. You were afraid. When people are in the middle of a free fall, they tend to hold on to any type supporting point. It's natural. I am used to be hugged like that when I teleport people."

"No, really, I was protecting my body with mine" Peter replied worried of being judged as scaredy-cat in his first day on the job.

Kuroko seemed a little skeptical. "If I hadn't teleported us, you would have received all the impact. A lot of broken bones would be considered a lucky day after that kind of accident."

'_I wouldn't have any problems with the fall, but I can't say something like that_' Peter thought while thinking his answer. "That's true, but you would have die."

The grin left Kuroko's face. "So you are saying that you would risk your life for a person that you just met minutes ago."

Peter didn't need to meditate the answer. "Yes."

'_I am Spiderman, I risk my life for unknown people every day. Helping people is one of the few things I actually take seriously._'

The pigtailed girl looked surprised. Not for the answer itself, but for the seriousness in Peter's tone.

"I me-mean that..." Peter stammered. "Well you are my Judgment partner and sempai (superior)."

"Hahaha!" Kuroko laughed. Apparently she had regained from the surprise. "I must say Parker-san, that you have a hero personality."

"Hahahaha!" Peter laughed with her. "What can I say? I like to help people."

"That's nice. Every Judgment member should be the same, but listen to me" a serious expression appeared on her face. "That kind of thinking is as admirable as dangerous."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that putting yourself in danger without thinking won't help anyone" Kuroko began to lecture him. "Even if helping was your only aim. That hero personality can easily lead to serious wounds. For you, your partners or maybe even the civilians."

Kuroko started to walk off the bridge where they landed before. Peter followed her.

"You know what we are, the Judgment and Anti-skill? We aren't superheroes. We are the guardians of Academic City. We guard the law and the people from any threats to their safety."

Peter tried to cut her, but Kuroko's gaze didn't let him.

"Being a guardian means that you must think about every aspect before acting. If you are going to deal with another esper, you must think first of evacuate all the civilians of the place. It's simple logic. Think more about the consequences of your actions than the actions of the delinquents. I know about a lot of Judgment members who because of not seeing beyond the surface of the problem, end up wounded or penalized for letting civilians get injured."

"I just tried to save your life" Peter argued. "The only life risked was mine. Is it wrong?"

"No, that was the best action anyone could do in that kind of situation" Kuroko's expression softened. "I am telling you that you must remember to think about everything. Consider all your surroundings and even farther than that. Then you act. Act and win. I have thought that way since…" Kuroko looked at the floor.

"Since?" Peter asked with a bit of interest.

"It doesn't matter" Kuroko said waving his hand. "The important thing here is if you just heard what I said."

"I heard you and I think you are right" Peter admitted. He was surprised. Less than an hour in the Judgment and he had already learned something new and important. Tony was right about joining Judgment. Peter recalled the phrase of his uncle Ben and mutter: "With great power must come great responsibility."

"That's not exactly what I was saying, but it also important. The Judgment members have authority and sometimes strong abilities. One of these are power and we have to wield it with responsibility." Kuroko closed the theme. After that conversation, the pair patrolled the streets of Academic City looking for any problem in which they could help until the afternoon.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

* * *

><p>Now that the main characters have been presented let's see their profiles:<p>

Touma Kamijou (JAP: Kamijou Touma): Touma is To Aru Majutsu no Index main character, also called Imagine Breaker because of his ability. He possess the Imagine Breaker, which enables him to block/negate any kind of supernatural ability (esper or magic) and even the miracles of god (ex: the fortune). Every special power will be destroyed at the touch of his right hand. He has a hero personality, which means that he will try to save anyone in danger. It doesn't matter if he knows the person or not. His main weakness is that even he has the best defense, his only attack is to punch his enemy with his right fist until he/she goes down. Besides, he doesn't has any advantage against regular people. In few words, he can beat someone as Accelerator, but he can't defeat five brawny thugs.

Peter Parker/Spider-man: Spider-man main character. Hero personality like Touma, same lack of luck. He is a funny guy who likes to make jokes even in the toughest battles. Being bitten by a radioactive spider gave him many special abilities. He has superhuman: strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, equilibrium and reflexes. He can climb walls thanks to his ability to control the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. I think this is something like using the negative/positive energy in his atoms with the positive/negative of the surfaces. Also making stronger bonds to resist all the weight of his body. His only weapons are the web-shooters. This machines like bracelets allow him to with the touch of a button in his palms (that's why the pose of putting two fingers in his palms when throwing webs) throw a shear-thinning liquid that, on contact with air, transform into an extremely tough, flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive properties.

Mikoto Misaka (JAP: Misaka Mikoto): Co-character of To Aru Majutsu no Index. Main character of To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. Also called just Railgun. She is an Electromaster and the third one of the seven Level 5 espers of Academic City. She has several powers besides throwing lightning bolts to unfortunate guys as the capacity to move metallic objects thanks to the electromagnetism and even the little particles of iron in the dust to make them vibrate as an electric saw. Her iconic ability and strongest is her Railgun. Misaka use an arcade coin along with her electricity to shot it at a velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph). Personally I think this thing can destroy a tank. Misaka's main weakness is her dependence of her ability. She has ALMOST no fighting skill when it comes to evade and give punches. This can be seen when she tries to fight Touma in the Railgun series. So, Capacity Down is the best way to defeat her.

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat: Character of the X-Men series. Kitty main power is selective intangibility, which allow her to pass through solid objects and move inside them as swimming (although she don't do any movement). The scientific base of this power is that she can pass her own atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the other surface. Besides this she can make others persons or objects pass through solid objects like her when touching them, and walk in water. Kitty is really strong and has good fighting skills. She can also condense the atoms of her body, fortifying her body with it and increase her resistance tremendously.

Well there are the profiles. I got most of the information of and . Feel free to check more about the characters (The Peter and Kitty I used for this story are of the Earth-1610) in this pages. I tried to summarize the scientific facts about each characters, but it was more difficult than I thought. So I really recommend you to check their pages. I think that the scientific base behind the superpowers are very interesting.

If you get bore in your science class talk to your teacher about the scientific background of the fictional superheroes (unless he/she is very close-minded). Thank to that I was able to get good grades in my class this year :)

One more thing, for making a more equilibrated story I am not going to make too much OP Peter and Kitty. The original Peter can lift an entire truck and Kitty isn't too much far according to the wiki. I believe that it would be better to low a bit their powers.

Now the most important subject: The pairings. I have in my mind two options for the pairings of this fanfic.

A)

ToumaxMisaka

PeterxKitty

B)

ToumaxHarem (the regular harem: Misaka, Index, the sisters and all the others)

PeterxHarem (Kitty and the railgun girls: Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko (i will find a way to de-lesbianise her a bit), Konori, and many of the Tokiwadai girls)

Tell me all your choice. Although, I not going to match anyone in a long time so you have a lot of chapters to decide and give your opinion.

I could say a few things about this chapter but enough autor bla-bla-bla… Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, view, favs and follows. For a new writter seeing his story is getting this kind of response... it makes me happy and inspire me to get the updates sooner. I love to write and I love to see people are having fun with my texts.

MoRGzY1: Thank you for your review. In response to it. It's true that I mostly focused in Peter in this chapters. The thing is that we all know what was doing Touma at the Sister Arc, so it isn't completely necessary to put too much of his perspective. While Peter have to be introduced in the plot in a different way. I promise that in the next arcs, that most of them will be out of the known To Aru plot (using marvel universe characters and some villains of mine invention), I will balance the focus on both of the Misfortune Duo. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Eh, where is her?" Touma asked in loud voice in the entrance of the library.

It was afternoon. Approximately and hour ago he had an encounter with Mikoto in the park, but she seemed different from her usual self. She seemed to be sad. Not sad as if she had lost a precious friend or broke up with her boyfriend. It was a sadness similar to someone who had lost everything and was totally hopeless. Mikoto seemed to be so much into that mood that she even didn't mentioned the "difficult" experience from yesterday. Either way she walked away and Touma head to his dorm, but when he was leaving the park he found another interesting person: Mikoto Imouto (little sister). She was trying to feed a stray young cat, but the little animal was trying to avoid her touch.

"It's because the electromagnetic field that Misaka emits, Misaka explain" she had said.

It ended with Touma helping the girl. He took the cat and, along with Misaka Imouto, walked to a library to buy a book with advices about how to take care of cats. Touma had entered the library leaving the girl taking care of the cat outside. He felt confounded when, after buying the book, the girl wasn't waiting for him. She even left the cat on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Touma scratched the back of his head and picked up the cat.

He searched the street. There were a lot of students walking towards their respective dorms because of the curfew. Misaka Imouto was nowhere to be seen.

_'Did she leave me with the cat? That's not very..._' Touma was thinking until he focused his attention in a dark narrow alley in front of the bookstore.

Touma didn't know why he felt the need to enter into that dark place. The spiky haired crossed the street and dived in the darkness. He had the hunch that he would find Misaka Imouto if he walked that way. He found her. A few of them.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Now we finished our round we can go home" Kuroko said stretching her arms over her head closing her eyes.<p>

Peter and Kuroko had spent their time patrolling their area until the afternoon. In all that time they didn't find any trouble. Summarizing it was an easy day without surprises for the Judgment.

"Tough day, wasn't it? Fuuuu!" Peter joked making a fake pose of getting rid of the sweat from his forehead.

Kuroko equally laughed at the false joke. "Yeah yeah. Do you want to return to the office before heading to your dorm?"

"I there any need?"

"No"

"In that case I will just return to my room after buying some groceries" Peter said while thinking what he should buy for dinner. "Are you also going to return to your room?"

"Yes. I will phone Uiharu in the way to report that there wasn't any kind of problem in my round."

"You don't have to buy groceries for today meal or do you have supplies" Peter asked unaware of the school of his partner.

"Hahahaha! I believe you don't know too much of Academic City."

"I just came a week ago."

"That's why you don't know anything of the Tokiwadai Middle School" Kuroko said with a smart aleck grin. "Our school can easily provide us the three meals, as a big swimming pool and one of the best esper development program. Tokiwadai is on the top of most of the schools in Academic City. Many strong espers girls are formed there. Most important, we have two of the seven Level 5 attending there" when she said this a little pervert smile reflected on her face (Peter back away a few steps), but then it turned sad.

"Shirai, are you alright?" Peter asked worried.

"Will Onee-sama returns tonight? I wish…" Kuroko muttered to herself.

"Onee-sama?" Peter asked puzzled. He had heard that nickname before. '_I remember. The little sister of that biri-biri girl called her that way._'

"Did I talked out loud? What embarrassment" Kuroko said while blushing. "Either way, there is a convenience store in the next block. Tokiwadai is on the opposite direction. So, I think I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will" Peter agreed without asking any question.

"I may say that you will do well in the Judgment. It was a good decision to join us."

"Do you think so?" Peter felt great thank to Kuroko's comment. "Thank you. I promise I will do my best."

"I know you will Parker-san" Kuroko nodded smiling.

"You can call me just Peter if you want."

Kuroko hesitated for a moment before answering. "If that's what you like I will. I will be going now. See you tomorrow, Peter-san."

"Until tomorrow" Peter replied with a smile.

Kuroko waved her hand and disappeared at the spot.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma was running at full speed to Academic City streets with the black cat in his arms. What he saw in the alley. The images were still tormenting his mind. He shook his head in an attempt to get them out of his mind. Misaka Imouto… there were more. There were many clones of Misaka Mikoto. Sisters, they said they were called.<p>

'_What the hell means this?_'

The Sisters were being killed in "a simple experiment", which was what one of the clones said. This clone referred to herself as Misaka 10032. She was the one who wanted to help the stray cat. The one killed was another he never met before.

'_10032? Is that her number? Who many Sisters exist? What are they killed for?_' Many thoughts echoed in his head. '_Misaka knows about this?_'

He was wondering about the last question. It was the reason why he was running to the Tokiwadai Middle School dorm. He need to talk with Misaka and clear the situation. If he remembered well, her dorm was in the same direction as his, but further away. He would have to take the bus from the next bus stop. He kept running and passed in front of a convenience store. Another teen of his age called him from there, but Touma didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Peter had just exited the store after buying the groceries for his dinner before he saw Touma running at full speed. He tried to call him, but the spiky hair teen didn't hear him. In the split second he could see Touma's face, Peter saw a mixed expression of fear, rage and seriousness. Peter kept watching the other teen disappear from his sight running at full speed in the direction of their dorm.<p>

'_Maybe he is afraid of missing the curfew_' Peter thought, but that didn't make any sense. The curfew didn't begin until an hour later and there were still a lot of students walking in the street.

"I heard the Anti-Skill member taking through to the radio" a student who was entering the store told his friend. "He said that somebody found a body."

'_A body? Somebody found dead body?_'

"Hey, excuse me, can you tell me about that?" Peter asked worried.

"About what?" the student doubted looking at Peter.

"What you just said. I heard you saying that somebody found a body" Peter had a really concerned face.

The unknown student laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. What I was saying is that I heard an Anti-Skill member talking to the radio about a murder scene in an alley a few blocks ahead. Nevertheless, apparently it was a false alarm.

"Oh, thank you. I feel now much more relief" Peter replied with a fake smile.

He was wondering about that. How exactly there was a false alarm of a dead body? How exactly there was a false alarm of a murder scene? He had seen, without joy, dead bodies and murder scenes before. Who would confound something like that?

'_Who found the body?_' Peter asked himself. Then he recalled when he saw Touma running at full speed with that scared and angry expression, from where the unreal murder took place.

Peter head to his dorm, where he supposed Touma had gone to. He walked the now less crowded streets of Academic City when the sun had already hide on the skyline. Peter reached his dorm and took the elevator to Touma room's floor instead of his. The teen knocked his door and waited. A few seconds passed until the teen heard somebody unlocking the door.

Suddenly his Spider Sense went crazy. The door opened and a human size projectile was shot directly to his head. Thanks to his reflexes he managed to avoid the attack ducking. Peter took cover at the right of the door frame in case there was another projectile. Nothing happened. He put out his head and look in the room. It was an empty room. There wasn't anybody that could fire a projectile or any kind of automatic turret. Peter turned around to see what happened to the first projectile. He was quite surprised. The projectile was stuck on the floor rail and it was...

"A flying nun?" Peter asked out loud.

"..." the silver haired young nun was muttering something and biting the rail like a dog would do with a bone.

"Touma... Your head taste different" the 12-13 years nun murmured with a cute voice. "Stop eating so much minerals, you don't need more iron. You taste like a key."

"A key? How do you know how a key taste like?" Peter asked out loud without thinking.

Index opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't biting Touma's head. She stopped her action and turned around to look at Peter.

"You aren't Touma" she said in a sad voice.

"No, I am not" Peter said. "My name is Peter Parker, I am Touma's classmate. Which is your name?"

"Index. By the way, do you speak English?" Index asked. Peter nodded. "I was born and raised in England and I can see you are also of a western country, so it would be easier for us to talk in English."

"Agree" Peter started to talk in English. "Hey Index, do you live with Touma?" Index nodded. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"No! He hasn't come home and I am hungry!" Index started to swing her arms over her head with anger. She was full of rage but Peter noticed a bit of sadness in her.

"I saw him running a few minutes ago. I thought that he was coming here."

"Running? Oh, he is again messing with other people problems" Index said in a tone that implied she has seen similar situation before. "He is always trying to help unknown by himself people and end up hurt."

"What do you mean? Are you saying he is dealing with something dangerous all alone?"

"He never ask for help" Index muttered in a sad tone that broke Peter's heart.

The teen took a decision. "Don't worry Index. I will find Touma and help him in wherever problem he is into." Peter hadn't felt like a hero since he left New York, but in that moment, offering his help to that worried girl he felt great. He gave his best heroic smile and said: "I will bring him back without even a scratch before you can say… hey, are you listening to me?

Index had been staring at Peter's bag, where he was carrying his groceries. Peter heard a load growl from the girl, specifically from her stomach. She did say that she was hungry. Peter moved the bag in front of her. If he move it to the left Index eyes follow. If he move it to the right, Index eyes follow. If he raised the bag higher, Index gaze looked up.

"Do you want it?" asked Peter feeling a bit uncomfortable. The nun nodded. "Take them. It's ok. I going to look for Touma. Don't worry?"

"Thank you, Peter" Index said with a tremendously cute smile, while taking Peter's dinner.

The hero teen took off leaving Index alone at door frame with the groceries bag in her hand. The little nun entered the room and closed the door with a smile.

"Let's see what we are going to eat for dinner, Sphinx" Index told her cat inspecting the contents of her treasure bag. A surprised happy face changed into a not pleasantly surprised one. "This food need to be cook. I don't know how to cook" she gave a look to Touma's room little kitchen. "How difficult could it be?"

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 finished. This time it didn't took me long. Of course, I wanted this to be the penultimate chapter of the first arc (the last will be the fight with Accelerator and the epilogue of the arc). But in the end I decided the next chapter to be the penultimate. The final fight of the arc and first fight of the story (I have been really eager to write a fight since the begining).<p>

Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 finished. Nothing to say. Now, let's begin…

(updated: Dic 29 2014)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

In a certain big bridge of the Academic City, a young girl rested her body on the rail. She seemed to be looking at the sea, but she wasn't anywhere. The brunette had a light brown no sleeves sweater and a gray short skirt. Her name was Misaka Mikoto. Mikoto had passed the worst time in her live.

'_I have clones. They are called the Sisters._'

She discovered that she had been cloned with her DNA, which the girl gave when she was really young. Nevertheless, it wasn't the worst. The clones were participating in an experiment. An experiment that would let them be killed merciless by a monster. A monster called Accelerator, the strongest Level 5.

'_I can't defeat that monster_'

It was impossible to survive a fight with Accelerator. The girl thought that she could stop the experiment if she destroy the facilities responsible of it, but in the end that didn't work. She tried another option, but it was the same again. In the end, there was only one way left to stop the experiments. Mikoto would fight Accelerator. She couldn't win, but if the fight could interfere with the predictions of the scientists. The scientists who predicted with the Tree Diagram the result of the experiment. The never seen before Level 6.

'_I have to fight him_'

With that, the scientist would think that the experiment had fail because of the encounter between Accelerator and the Railgun, the original. They would think that it was impossible for Accelerator to reach the Level 6 just following that process. Mikoto was going to die in the fight. She knew that, but she was willing to die for her clones. She was willing to die for the Sisters. Her sisters.

'_I am going to die_' Mikoto barely hold the tears. '_Somebody help me_'

Suddenly, Mikoto heard a strange sound: the meow of cat. She turned around. She saw a cat walking to her and something surprised her. In front of her, bending on his knees because of running many streets without a break, was a spiky black haired boy. She knew exactly who that boy was.

"What are you doing?" asked Kamijou Touma with a serious expression before she could say something.

The girl didn't responded immediately because of the strangeness of the question. "What do you want? I do whatever I want. You think that you can tell me what to…"

"Stop" Touma cut her in a crude tone. Mikoto was left speechless. The boy showed her a big amount of papers.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Misaka 10032 arrived at the train switchyard. A very unpopular place were trains and containers were keep, also it served for the purpose of putting the coaches and locomotives in the correct railway. Setting over a container the sister found the boy she was looking for to begin the experiment.<p>

"So it's 8:25… I take it you're the next doll to be targeted in the experiment?" the white haired boy with red eyes spitted at her with a sadistic smile. This boy's name was Accelerator, the strongest Level 5. The strongest esper of Academic City and of the world. A person; or monster, it was difficult to know, that could destroy the entire city if he really tried.

"Yes, Misaka is Serial Number 10032, responds Misaka" the expressionless girl answered.

"Don't you feel anything about this situation?" Accelerator asked Misaka Imouto without losing his sadistic smile.

"It is difficult to understand what you mean when you use vague terms such as 'anything', replies Misaka. The experiment begins in 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Are you prepared? Asks Misaka to make sure."

"Tch… I was hoping to kill some time, but no. There's just no having a conversation with any of you" Accelerator said changing his sitting position. "I can't understand why you would throw away your lives like that. To me, my own life is my top priority. That's why there's no limit to the amount of power I want and that's why I am willing to kill hundreds, thousands, and even more of your kind."

"There are parts that Misaka can't understand, replies Misaka. If you are already the strongest esper and there nobody who can defeat you, why are you looking for more power if you don't need anymore, ask Misaka."

"The strongest esper?" Accelerator stopped smiling. ""Strongest? Strongest!? Strongest!? That's true. If it wasn't I wouldn't have this rank, but…" The esper stopped talking for a pair of seconds, recalling the deep causes of his involvement with the experiment. What he really wanted. Then he got rid of that thought and smiled again at Misaka Imouto. "What I want is absolute strength that makes the thought of taking me on sound like a fucking joke and doesn't even allow anyone to even think about fighting me".

Misaka Imouto didn't reply. She just stood there looking expressionless as always at the strongest esper until: "8:29 PM and 45 seconds, 46 seconds, 47 seconds…Experiment #10032 will begin shortly. Test Subject Accelerator, please wait at the designated spot, informs Misaka."

And with that words the experiment #10032 began.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Peter crossed the bridge and, as he was expecting, he saw Mikoto in the middle of it. When he was looking for Touma he saw in the distance a big lighting striking the bridge.<p>

'_It's definitely her_' he had thought when he saw that.

Mikoto was sitting on the floor trembling hugging a black cat. Tears were flowing of her eyes uncontrollably. Peter run to her.

"Where's Kamijou Touma?" the teen asked the girl. He had the feeling that she had something to do with Touma disappearance. Besides, the cat she was holding was equal to the one Touma held in his arms, when Peter saw him.

The girl raised her head while she wipe her tears. "Who?"

"Spiky black hair. He wear my same uniform. He was there when we met yesterday. He stopped your lightning attack and prevent us from becoming fried chicken."

"Oh, you are his friend" Mikoto, who seemed that had forgotten the "incident", said in a low and paused tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for him" Peter replied. "Have you seen him?"

"…" Mikoto didn't answer at first. She just lowered her head again. "He…"

"You saw him, right?" Peter confirmed. "Where is him?"

"I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't tell you" Mikoto replied in a sad tone. She couldn't move. The image of the spiky haired boy who had just left heading to a death battle was still in her head.

"Please, biri-biri, why can't you tell me?" Peter asked kneeling in front of her to get her attention. Suddenly the teen discovered a few papers in the floor next to the girl. The papers were almost ripped with burn scratches. It was like they were stroke by a little lighting. Peter picked up the papers and read the content that was still readable.

"What's this?" Peter asked out loud after reading the contents. "20'000 clones of Misaka Mikoto? Sisters? Level 6 shift experiment? Strongest esper? Death battles?" He realized there that the girl that he thought was Mikoto's sister, was actually a clone.

"Now you also know about my sin" Mikoto said trembling hugging the black little cat strongly. "It's my fault all those girls were created for such horrible purpose."

Peter tried to remember the clone he met yesterday. '_She talked weird, that's true. Her face was almost robotic, that's true. But that doesn't mean she has to die to make other person stronger. That guy is planning to kill 20 thousand clones to become more powerful. I won't tolerate that._'

"He went to the train switchyard. To fight him" Mikoto said in despair.

Peter stood in silence. "Did he go to fight the strongest esper?"

The girl just nodded.

"Which is his power?"

"What?"

"I asked you which his power is"

"You aren't going to fight him. Are you?" Mikoto stood up. "Don't just smile like that! You don't know how powerful Accelerator is. He has already killed 10031 clones. His power is called Vector Change, he can control every kind of vector. No force can affect him!"

"Yeah, that sounds difficult, but…" Peter remembered what he promised Index and the other promise he did when he became Spider-Man. "Touma is in danger, I have to help. I promised to help him. Besides, your Sisters will always be in danger while this experiment exist. You mentioned the train switchyard, right?"

Peter turned back and began to walk away. Mikoto run after him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You aren't going there! I won't let another person die for my sins. The only one who should face that monster and die by his hand is-is-is… me."

_Thwip!_

"Mmmmm!" Mikoto attempted to yell while she tried to remove that web-like thing of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I promised to never let anyone die!" Peter said with a mocking smile checking the web-shooters he took from his room after his talk with Index. "Nor the good nor the bads. It is heroic: To risk your life for the people you care, but I won't let you die. Now..."

_Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!_

Mikoto had her both feet pasted to the iron floor of the bridge. They were covered with a strange substance similar to a spider web. She lost her balance and ended sitting in the floor sobbing her ass. "Mmm mmm!"

'_I'm Spider-Man. It is my job to risk my life and keep away the others from danger. Now this girl is a danger for herself, so it is better to left her here._'

Mikoto wanted to free of that weird webs and fry that moron teen, but what he just said left her thoughtful. What the moron was saying was similar to what the idiot said. Still, she won't let others solution her problems for her. The only thing she need was to free from that hard web.

"Again. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Goodbye!" And Peter run off while he felt a burst of lightning behind him.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"I must hurry" Touma muttered while he ran through the streets of the Academic City.<p>

After his talk with Mikoto he headed to the train switchyard at full speed ignoring the pain he was feeling. That was a product of a big quantity of volts and amperes that a certain scientific Railgun threw at him a few minutes ago. He felt all his body in pain, but equally he gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and kept running.

'_The experiment has already started. If I don't hurry Misaka Imouto will…_' Touma shook his head to get rid of any negative thoughts.

He ran as he had never ran in his life. However, that speed was nothing to the other teen who was after him.

"Hi" Peter said casually running besides Touma.

"Pe-Peter! What are you…? Wah!" Touma began to ask before he tripped over an empty can and lost his balance.

Luckily (something very uncommon for this teen), Peter grabbed his arm and helped him to regain balance.

"Thank you" Touma muttered. "Look I will love to talk right now, but I have something to right now. If you excuse me…"

"Doing what? Fighting the strongest esper of the city and saving 9968 Sisters?" Peter said looking into the spiky haired boy eyes.

"How do you…?"

"I found out about this experiment recently" Peter replied.

"So? What are you going to do? Are you planning to stop me?" Touma asked preparing to run off.

"No" Peter replied surprising Touma. "We will just do a replacement. I going to fight Accelerator and you are going home to make dinner for Index."

"What do you mean? Do you think I will just run off after I find a replacement…? Oi, how do you know Index?"

"Funny story" Peter began. "I went to your apartment, I knocked the door, and then a flying nun jumped to my head. Finally…"

"Never mind! Never mind!" Touma said shaking his hands in front of his face. "Look, I have to go. Every second I waste could be the last of Misaka Imouto. I won't let you stop me. I have to fight him. If a Level 0 defeats him, the strongest Level 5, the experiment will be over. Besides, I have the only ability that can defeat someone as him" Touma hesitated to tell Peter about his power. "My ability is called Imagine Breaker. I can negate every kind of special ability if it enter in contact with my right hand."

"Oh, so that's your power. Pretty impressive" Peter recalled how Touma had blocked the railgun yesterday.

"Maybe, but it also comes with a lot of bad deals" Touma replied remembering the reason of his misfortune.

"Equally is impressive" Peter nodded. "Returning to the problem. You are the only one who can hit him, right? Right. And you also said that a Level 0 has to be the one who defeats Accelerator."

"If a Level 0, the weakest; defeats Accelerator, the strongest, the scientists in charge of the experiment will think that Accelerator will never be able to reach the all mighty Level 6" Touma declared.

"If that's the case…" Peter seemed to be meditating something before he reach to a conclusion: "We both are going to face him."

"You are going to die" Touma said trying to distance Peter from that dangerous fight.

"I'm not. As you have your Imagine Breaker thing, I have more skills besides my Level 2 ability. And, I said that we will both face him, but you are going to be the one who defeats him. I will just support you, but in the end you will give him the final blow."

"Support me? How?" Touma asked.

"Mostly distracting him, I guess. I am very fast, you know."

"Maybe, but you don't have any kind of defensive or offensive technic against that kind of enemy. Your ability is just to climb walls, for God sake!"

"I told you that I am more than a Sticky Touch user" Peter mentioned the ugly name that the scientists of Academic City put to his climbing skill. "I promised Index to help you. If I can't stop you of fighting Accelerator, the least I can do is help you in any possible way. That was another promise." The teen muttered the last line. When he became Spider-Man, after the death of his beloved uncle Ben, he promised to help the weak with his power.

Peter said that he couldn't stop Touma, but that was a lie. If Peter wanted to stop the spiky haired, he would just need to paste him to the wall using his spider web. However, if he did that, the Sister would die. Peter, despite being Spider-Man, couldn't match with an enemy like this so called Accelerator. Someone that no force can affect him. Maybe if Tony Stark, Hank Pym or Reed Richards were in Academic City, one of them could think of a strategy using amazing tech to defeat that monster. But, none of these geniuses were there to help him. The only one was Touma. Spider-Man needed the help of the Imagine Breaker to protect the week.

"Ahh! Al right, but I am going to be on the front line" Touma requested seriously.

Peter hesitated but in the end he accepted. "Before we go I should." The teen pointed his hands to his face and with his middle and ring finger of each hand, pressed a switch located on his palms. Suddenly, a weird looking substance was shot from a metallic bracelet located in his wrists. The substance stained Peter's face while it transformed into a web similar to the ones of the spiders. Peter was now covered with spider web-made mask that covered everything except for the eyes and mouth areas.

Touma's jaw dropped. "Why did you do that? What are those bracelets?"

"I think is better if I don't have too much recognition in this fight. Remember you must be the one who defeats Accelerator. About the second question, it would take a bit to explain and we are late."

"Oh, you are right. Ok. Now that we are settled, let's run!" Touma said turning around. "We must head to the train switchyard. We are trouble, even if we run with our top speed, it will take… Hey! What're you doing?"

Peter grabbed Touma by the waist and put his entire body over his shoulder like a sand bad. "I know the shortest route. Hold on!"

With those words Peter jumped in the air and with his right hand shot his spider web to the nearest building, while he hold Touma with his left arm over his shoulder. The teens reached a high altitude and fall down, but Peter shot another web to another building. Like Tarzan would have do in the jungle with the vines, they swung in the city with the spider webs and head to the train switchyard.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>You may have realised that I put a lot of lines from the novels. I thought it would be nice to do that to be settled better in the time. However, I made a few changes in them. Mostly because I don't like to Copy Paste and wanted to put my still rokie style of writting.<p>

I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one will be the one I have been more looking foward of writting. The battle with Accelerator. I really don't know how much time it will take me to write it. It could take long because I want to make a very good first battle or it could take less because I am really excited of writing it.

Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	6. Chapter 6

Took a while, but finally the battle has come. (Drumroll) Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Misfortune Duo VS Accelerator (Part 1)<strong>

The train switchyard, due to the hour, had a dark atmosphere that only was suppressed by the light of the full moon. It was a beautiful and windless night. Misaka Imouto was lying in the gravel soil. She had a few broken bones and a big cut in her forehead. One of her eyes was blinded because of the flow of blood that came from that wound. A white haired teen was standing by her side, smiling. The strongest esper started to kick the girl side. Again, and again. Although, the monster was holding down his power. If he hadn't hold back in each hit, the girl's body would have already exploded into many meat pieces. Just like it happens to a grenade after it is activate. And the white haired wanted to have some fun before heading home to take a proper sleep.

It was her time of dying. Her time of being killed by the strongest esper, Accelerator. However, Misaka 10032 didn't have any resentments against the white haired. She was clone with the value of 180000 yens (1500 $ approx.), developed completely in 14 days with the use of diverse chemicals. After that process she only needed to receive basic education from the Testament. If she need more information the clone would just take it from the Misaka Network. That was all she was. The same for the others remaining Sisters. She waited for the fatal blow.

"…Hey. What happens to the experiment if this happens?" Accelerator asked surprising her that she was still breathing.

Misaka Imouto raised her head enough to see what was looking Accelerator at. A few meters of her, standing like a soldier would do in front of the enemy army, was certain boy. This certain boy had spiky black hair and was wearing a uniform consisting of a white short sleeves t-shirt and black pants. He looked like an ordinary high school student, nothing more.

"Get away from her" Touma shout.

Accelerator didn't respond him. "Oh, come on! What I do now?" instead he asked Misaka Imouto angry. "I know the right thing to do now is to silence the intruder, but that just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. He isn't some disposable doll like you are. Hey, don't fall sleep. Tell me." Accelerator kicked her ribs again.

"Stop! Hey, don't you hear me? Get away from Misaka Imouto, you big bastard!" Touma yelled again clenching his right fist.

The white haired was stunned for a few seconds. Nobody had ever talk to him in that way before. "Oi, what the hell do you said? Do you know who are you talking to?" Accelerator said giving a pair of steps in Touma's direction with a terrifying smile. "I am Accelerator, the strongest Level 5."

"Shut up! You lowly thug" was Touma reply. "I won't let you harm more Misaka Imouto nor the others Sisters."

"Sisters? You are aware of the experiment" Accelerator asked that crazy spiky haired boy of his age. Who did he think he was? That idiot was threatening the strongest esper. How crazy was he? Accelerator smiled. "Misaka Imouto, you said? You mean this doll? Do you want her?"

The white haired proceed to stamp his feet over the girl's skull. He didn't do it with the force to break it, just to make pressure and produce pain. Touma could hear the low and barely audible cries of pain that came from the girl. He clenched his teeth and his fists even more. "Stop!" he yelled.

"You really want this doll" Accelerator said and then he laughed maniacally. "In that case catch her! Hahahaha"

The strongest Level 5 kicked the girl again, this time she was sent flying 4 meters into the sky. Touma ran to catch her, but before he could give more than a pair of steps another figure caught the girl in middle air saving her from the fall. Touma stopped running and sighted in relief. Misaka Imouto was safe in the hands of that other teen, his support.

"What?" Accelerator was confused and rolled his eyeballs in every direction. "Where did she go? Who else is there?"

'_Just your friendly neighbor, Spider-Man_' Peter responded him in his mind. He was lying over a tower of three containers, 7 meters over where the fight was taking place. Besides him was Misaka 10032, most known as Misaka Imouto.

Thanks to darkness of the place, Peter could sneak in the surroundings of the battlefield without being noticed by the others. That and his tremendous speed gave him the opportunity to grab Misaka Imouto in a blink while she was still in the middle of the air. Despite that movement, his position wasn't reveled to the enemy who was still searching with his eyes in every corner he could see. The fight hadn't begun, but Peter could sense the pressure in the atmosphere surrounding the two espers, Touma and Accelerator.

"I told that you wouldn't harm her anymore nor the others Sister" Touma repeated glaring at the Level 5 who stopped searching and focused on the Level 0.

What Touma was doing wasn't a very good idea. Teasing the enemy from the beginning of the fight like that. Either way, Peter had no right to complain of that behavior. If it was his regular way of fighting. Although, Spider-Man would have made a surprise attack.

"Why? Asks Misaka to understand the situation" the young clone besides him asked in a low voice with her last forces. "Why is he risking his life for Misaka? Misaka is a clone with the value of 180000 yen and there are 9968 more in reserve, explains Misaka. Misaka can be automatically produced at the press of a button. So, why? Asks Misaka again."

The girl looked at the brown haired boy besides her. This other high school student was wearing the same uniform as the black haired and a weird mask made of something similar to a web. The mask didn't cover the eyes, so the Sister could noticed of his western features.

Peter also looked at her and smile. "He told me about his dream" he began to say. "He said his dream was to see everyone going home with a smile and without losing anyone or anything" Peter recalled the conversation they had between their arrival to the train switchyard and the beginning of the "Save Misaka Imouto and Her Pals Operation", how he called it. That moment they used to plan a little strategy and don't rush in the fight without any thought.

"Misaka can't understand, says Misaka feeling confusion. And why are you doing this? Asks Misaka also not understanding your behavior" Misaka Imouto asked Peter.

Peter thought the simplest answer. "Because that's what Judgment do." He showed her the Judgment armband he had on his right arm.

'_Because that's what Spider-Man do_' was what Peter wanted to say, but couldn't. '_I promised to help everyone even if I have to risk my life. Never let a person die whatever they are good or evil._'

"It is Judgment duty to protect all citizens of Academic City and you happen to be one of them. The same for him." Peter nodded in Touma direction. "I am currently supporting him."

While he said that, Misaka Imouto had lost consciousness muttering: "But Judgment shouldn't be involved in the experiments, contradicts Misaka while she fells sleep."

Peter smiled and carried the girl far away from the train switchyard in the same time that the battle began.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>With a battle cry, Touma rushed towards Accelerator with his right fist raised.<p>

"Too slow" Accelerator said and stomped the gravel ground generating a burst of gravel and particles of rock.

Touma was pushed away raising two meters in the air. He felt to the floor with a lot bruises in the torso product of the big particles. Ignoring the pain, Touma stood up again and clenched his right fist again.

"Hey, idiot, let me see how you dance" Accelerator said giggling. He got near to one of the several railways of the place and, with the tip of the shoe, he barely touch it.

Touma stopped in his tracks sensing an incoming danger. However, he didn't expected to see what happened next. After the touch of Accelerator, the rails lifted like a person standing, bended in several parts of them.

"Dance!" Accelerator yelled with a big smile as he just touched the now vertical rails with his knuckles.

The metallic rails flew like arrows in Touma direction. The teen managed to avoid the first projectile jumping to the left, while the second grazed his side making him lost his balance and fall. Then 3 more headed towards his spot.

"No-no-no-no!" Touma began to step back, but it was obvious he couldn't avoid them. He shrink himself expecting the rails to fall around him. Suddenly a class of rope came from the darkness, pasted to his back like glue and pull the teen just before the rails stabbed the spot where Touma had just been.

"Again?! What the fuck is that?" Accelerator shout in anger, his red eyes flashing and his teeth clashing. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Somebody was teasing him. Nobody ridiculed Accelerator and lived to tell it.

Hiding behind a container, out of Accelerator sight, there were two teens. One with black spiky hair and the other with a web mask.

"Thanks, Peter" Touma muttered.

"I'm support, you're assault" Peter said using shooter videogames references.

"I'm the knight, you're the healer" Touma used RPG references.

"I can't actually heal you but it is close. Either way, I am here to watch your back. Do you have a strategy to defeat him?"

'_What Tony told me. What Kuroko said_' Peter was recalling. '_Which is the duty of a hero? It is the same for Judgment. And it isn't just to defeat evil. What a hero must do. What a Judgment member must do. What Spider-Man must do. I must protect the people. That's my duty' _Peter reached that conclusion. '_Right now the one I must protect is Touma. If I protect him in his fight he will be able to save the Sisters. I'm happy, in the end I have learnt. Tony would be proud.'_

"Not exactly" Touma replied getting Peter out of his deep thoughts. "I just need to get closer to him. If I can hit him with my right hand, he will eventually fall down, no?"

"Taking a look at him, I can say he don't have any melee training" Peter said as someone who had face several skilled fighters and he was one himself.

"You believe that?"

"Yes. Ok, now that I secured the girl, let's pass to the second part of the Save Misaka Imouto and Her Pals Operation… Come on, Touma, don't put that face, it is a good name. How I was saying, I am going to distract him in any possible way and with that you… Oh crap!" Peter grabbed Touma by waist and jumped with him just before the container that had been their cover was shot like a billiard ball.

'_Thanks, Spider Sense._' Spider-Man thought.

The container crashed with the tower in with Peter was hiding a minute ago, making it collapse in a union of different noises. Some from the containers itself and some from their contents that was now spreading all over the floor. Peter landed with Touma and turned their gaze towards the disaster, although, they weren't looking at it. They were looking at the guy between them and the disaster.

"Oh, so you are finally showing yourself, you fucking coward" Accelerator said laughing focusing his red eyes on Peter who was besides Touma. "And I thought I was a big scumbag, but you! Letting your friend fight me completely alone while you are hiding" the esper laughed again. "How do you manage to sleep every night?! Hahahaha! And what's with that fucking mask? What're you hiding? Is your face so ugly? Don't worry, it won't be a face after I finish with you"

"Shut-up-NOW!" Touma ran towards Accelerator, furious of keep hearing the voice of that monster who talk about killing people with that easiness.

"Touma, NO!" Peter yelled trying to grab him by the collar of his shirt, but even with his reflexes the other teen had gotten out of the reach of his hand.

"Listen to your friend, weakest" Accelerator mocked while he leaned and punched the ground generating a big area attack of a 3 meters radius that split the soil like there was something coming from beneath the earth.

"Whoa!" the unfortunate teen was launched to the air, but was caught by Peter before he reached the floor.

"Don't do that" the masked teen reprimanded him.

"Sorry"

"So you have that kind of relationship" Accelerator said with a grin standing in the spot from where he launched the attack.

"That kind of…? Peter put me down!" Touma yelled with clear embarrassment.

The duo was in an unexpected positon. The American teen was holding the Japanese like it would do groom with her fiancée in their wedding night. Peter took his hands away from Touma and the spiky haired felt to the ground with a big _BUMP_ sound. Touma got up and moved away a meter from Peter looking in other direction. Peter did the same.

"Let's ends this game now! I will kill you both with one touch" Accelerator yelled with a sadistic grin in his face extending his hands in Touma and Peter direction. He kicked the ground and propelled himself like a bullet. A bullet that headed towards them, but…. Accelerator was thrown 5 meters horizontally and ended face up looking directly to the moon.

'_Why I am looking the moon?_' he wondered. '_Why I am in the floor?_'

The strongest esper stood up and looked at the spiky haired who was with his right fist extended in the same spot he was before Accelerator attack.

'_Did he… punch me?_' Accelerator wondered. It was impossible.

"This is interesting" the white haired said laughing and rubbing his right cheek. He was like a masochist, he laughed and felt pain at the same time. "Dammit. Excellent, excellent. That was great! That was wonderful! Now you've done it! Be happy in your last minutes… I mean seconds, because you were the first person that could lay a hit in strongest esper of Academic City and the world: Accelerator. And I tell you, that won't happen again."

With the same movement of before, he launched himself towards Touma again. The spiky haired just avoided him moving to the left and punched him again.

'_How?_' Accelerator was wondering.

Accelerator try to touch him in any place he could get close, but Touma always found a way to dodge that dead touch. Every time Accelerator missed an attack, Touma managed to give him a direct punch in his face. The Level 5 stopped then focused to grab the right hand of the teen, but Touma after every attack moved his arm in a complex trajectory like a Swat would do with a knife. After 2 more hits in the face and one in the stomach, the white haired was pushed two meters by the force of the last hit and almost fell down. The strongest wasn't in his total senses because of the hits in the head, so he didn't see Touma approaching clenching his right fist and giving him a mighty hook punch.

POW! BUMP!

Accelerator's feet were raised 1 meter from ground and he felt to the floor. Peter, who had separated from Touma to leave him space to punch, got near him and told him: "I told you he isn't any melee fighter. Beat him up with all your might! While me…"

"Dammit! What the fuck is going on?!" Accelerator shout spitting a few drops of blood because of that strong hit that he receive in his chin.

Peter smiled walking around the Level 5, while Touma was getting closer to the white haired. "Maybe you are the strongest esper, but you aren't the strongest fighter."

"It doesn't matter how strong fighters they are" Accelerator replied angry at Peter's joke. "It doesn't matter if they are Level 4 or 5. All of them will just die if they try to face me."

"And what about a Level 0?"

"What?" Was the only thing Accelerator could say when he turned back and saw a fist heading directly to his face.

While Peter was teasing Accelerator, Touma managed to get closer to him and lay another punch on him. The strongest esper was pushed again and the weakest clenched his right fist again laying many another hit on him. Accelerator noticed that until that moment, that Level 0 had only used his right hand.

"What's with that right hand?!" Accelerator asked in rage.

"Single for 16 years" Touma **DIDN'T** say.

Touma managed to hit Accelerator 4 times before the white haired back away enough to distance himself from that enemy who had actually became a threat for him. The spiky haired ran after him.

"Get away from me, trash!" Accelerator yelled stomping the ground generating an explosion of gravel and rock particles that were directed to Touma.

Touma blocked his face with his arms and received the impacts of the rocks, but…

"Die now! Level 0!" Accelerator propelled himself like a bullet extending his hand to touch.

As Touma had his right hand, his Imagine Breaker, currently covering his face, there was no way to block the hand of Accelerator before it reached his chest.

"I will turn you into such a lovely piece of art that… What?!" Accelerator yelled in surprise because the teen which he was about to turn into a stain on the ground was suddenly pulled away.

Peter had realized the emergency in which his friend was and shot his web to pull him out of Accelerator reach. Unluckily, the blows that Touma received left him with a big pain in his torso and a bit dizzy. He would need a few seconds to be completely on his senses again and fight.

"You" the white haired said focusing his red eyes in Peter. His left cheek was swollen, there was a big bruise in his right eye and blood was flowing from his lower lip. All that was product of Touma's right hand.

"Me?" Peter asked.

"You"

"Me?"

"You"

"Me?"

"You"

"…Me?"

"You dare to tease me, you piece of shit" Accelerator raged feeling most annoyed than ever before.

"..." Peter grinned. "…Me?"

"Aaaaagh" Accelerator propelled himself besides a container and manipulating the vectors of gravity carried it with one hand. "I-will-break-your-body!" And he threw it to Peter.

'_I better dodge those deadly 20 tons_' Peter ran towards the esper and ducked so the container passed over his head not even grazing him before it crashed into the ground. He continued running towards the esper, but before they could clash, the American jumped 2 meters over the white haired. Peter easily landed one meter behind the esper. Accelerator turned back and tried to touch him with his left hand, but the other teen dodged him with a simple movement. Peter grinned at him. "Too slow"

Accelerator growled like a mad dog and tried to do the same again. Same result, Peter avoid it easily. The white haired propelled himself again, this time just a three meters distance separated him from his prey. Peter jumped over Accelerator again.

"That won't work again. Hahahaha" Accelerator redirected the vectors of gravity to perform a huge jump that quickly took him beside Peter. "Got you! You can't dodge in middle air."

"I don't think so, old man" Peter said pointing his left web-shooter to the ground. The spider web paste to the floor and Peter could pull himself out of Accelerator reach. He landed calmly and look how the white haired also landed.

"What the fuck is that web coming from your wrists?" Accelerator asked getting more furious.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about this, old man" Peter answered looking at his new updated web-shooters that Tony made for him before leaving America. "It is just something a friend gave me."

"Tch, equally I don't care. I'm still going to turn you in a red piece of art… Old man? I'm sixteen!"

"Your hair contradicts you" Peter said with a relaxed expression.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Accelerator asked seriously in a low voice without any kind of sadistic mockery that surprised Peter. "You can't defeat me. You should now that eventually I will destroy your body. Nobody should fight me if they care about their lives."

"I do care about my life" Peter answered calmy. He didn't show it, but he was really scared. He was literally avoiding death every second. He knew that if Accelerator just lay a finger on him, he would end up dead. Not wounded. Totally dead. "As everyone else I want to live, but you are making a little mistake?"

"What?"

"I'm not fighting with you" Peter said firmly. "I haven't even tried to lay a finger on you. In the end I'm just a guy who is being attacked by the strongest and scariest esper of Academic City. Somebody who just trying to avoid death."

"I don't understand you" Accelerator said angry. What was trying to do that masked idiot?

"You tell me now, why exactly are you doing this? Why are you so interested into reaching that Level 6? You don't need that."

Accelerator had been growling between every phrase he said since the old man joke, but hearing that questions he stopped. He smiled. "I want power farer than imagination. A power that make everyone think that is a craziness to try to defeat me. That everybody who try will inevitably end death."

Peter was a bit surprised. "Power? The same thing that most villains want besides money? Your reason for killing more than 10000 Sisters and currently trying to kill the rest is getting more power?"

Accelerator didn't responded at the act, but after 10 seconds he said: "Yes" and a sadistic grin appeared in his face. '_Maybe after this… maybe there will be a chance for me to…_' he remembered again the deepest reason of why he was taking part in the experiment.

"And why do you want that power? Conquering the world, right?"

"Why would I want this shitty world?" Accelerator said with clear displeasure.

"So why you want it? That's the problem with most villains. They seek for power, but in the end they don't know exactly what to do with it" Peter said.

"… Tch. You are annoying, but it won't affect me anymore" the strongest esper said.

"Yeah, old man, whatever… Whoa!"

Peter barely dodged a rock of a golf ball size that came after him with the speed of a bullet. Then another came, and another, and another, and another. Peter, even with his superhuman speed, was having a hard time dodging all the rocks that Accelerator was shooting at him. The Level 5 was just stomping the ground and those stone bullets flew towards Peter.

"Hey, I like your tap moves, but do you think they are like to oldie" Peter joked trying to distract him after he avoid a rock that almost penetrated his forehead. Strangely, the Level 5 didn't reacted at all to Peter's mockery. He even didn't stop smiling while he launched all the rocks. "Hey, Accelerator, are you listening to me?"

Accelerator didn't reacted at all and kept shooting the rocks. "You are probably wondering why I don't fall to your teasing anymore" his grin got wider. "I am currently redirecting the vectors of the sound that reach my ears so I doesn't hear more of your stupid jokes. Whatever you say, I won't hear it. So now I will just concentrate in killing you."

Peter kept dodging the stone bullets but managed to say: "In that case… Touma, you know what to do."

Touma, who had regained totally his senses, took advantage of Accelerator's temporary deafness and positioned behind the Level 5's back. Every time he had to punch him, he had to take quick decisions and disposed of a short time to prepare his fist. This time, he took the necessary seconds to clench his fist and aim. Touma finally managed to lay what could be considered a really good sharp punch at the back of Accelerator head. The strongest Level 5 didn't launch anymore rocks, he stopped redirecting the sound and finally fell face down to the gravel ground.

"By the way" Peter began with a grin, "that Level 0 is the one who is actually fighting you."

This time the esper didn't say anything nor moved at the moment.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Accelerator was astonished. That dam spiky haired had attacked him by the back when his senses were all concentrated in killing the other guy. He couldn't see it, but it was obvious. Who was the only that had managed to pierce through his reflection? That dam spiky haired. He tried to stand up again, but his body didn't respond. So he just kept sprawled face down on the ground.<p>

'_What's going on?_' the strongest esper wondered. '_Did I was just defeated by that asshole? That's… impossible._'

He thought that, but deepest he knew that the Level 0 had took him to the ground. He was feeling a lot of pain, something he had never felt before, at least physically. He was tired. He wanted to go to sleep. But, he knew that if he didn't stand up again, his defeat would be done. Accelerator wouldn't be considered the strongest esper of Academic City. The scientist would stop believing in the Level 6 Shift Project. He needed the power, the power that will take him away from the fights.

'_I can't lose. I'm the strongest. Dammit! Dammit!_' Accelerator yelled in his interiors. '_Is my Vector Change unable to kill those bastards? Come on. I can manipulate every forces, it doesn't matter if it is motion, heat, electricity or… wind_'. With his face still on the ground he smiled.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>I know I said that this would be the last chapter of the arc. That it would consist of the entire battle versus Accelerator and an epilogue, but I couldn't manage to write all the fight in one chapter. It can be helped. I am still a rookie in writing so every time I start to write a chapter I can't know how long it would be. But I promise that the next chapter will be the end of the fight and the epilogue of the arc.<p>

NoNameAvailable Bis: I want to thank you for your review and your idea of Accelerator using his power to block sound so he don't hear more Peter's jokes. I'm sorry it just last for a few seconds.

MK Havoc: Thank you for your review and that you have given this story an opportunity. In response of it I will tell you that Peter won't wear the Spider-Man mask in all the story. I think it would raise a lot of questions if randomly Spider-Man appears in Japan. But don't worry, in his Judgment work he will do pretty much the same thing. About Peter saying "With great power comes great responsibility", it didn't appear here but it will. Along with Touma's famous phrase.

Jose19: Again, thanks for all the reviews you made. Making sure you have no doubts about the Misfortune Duo plan of attack. If Touma attacks Accelerator and also receive attacks from him, it would be considered that they fought. But, if Peter just avoid his attacks and don't even try to lay a hit on him, I believe it won't be considered a fight. It would be like a hunter trying to kill his prey.

I have reread this chapter like 3 times already. I have really focused in doing this a memorable battle. In the end this is what it came to be. I really really really hope you had enjoy it, and remember the Part 2 will be out soon before New Year.

Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	7. Chapter 7

The last part of the great battle has come. (Drumroll) Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Misfortune Duo VS Accelerator (Part 2)<strong>

"Is it over?" Touma asked looking at the figure on the ground.

"I…. think so" Peter answered.

"We did it. We defeat him! We saved the Sisters."

Peter put his hand on Touma's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. "No, Touma. You defeat him. You saved the Sisters."

"…I couldn't have do it without my support" Touma's smile went wider.

"You, guys…" a voice that both teens recognized said. The duo turned to the voice and saw Misaka Mikoto along with Misaka Imouto, who was holding herself up using her original's shoulders. "You… you…"

Mikoto had an expression that was a mixture of surprise and relief. She was finding hard to belief it. That duo had saved her from her nightmare. Get herself out from the darkness and took her to the light again. They saved the Sisters. They saved her life. She had never felt so grateful in her life. She even forgot what Peter did to her on the bridge. However, she couldn't just run and hug them saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you", in tears. That wasn't herself. She will have to properly compensate them.

"It's over" Touma told her with a smile. "The Sisters are safe."

"…" Mikoto lowered her head. A little laugh got out from her mouth. "Finally… finally… finally" tears came from her eyes along with those little laughs.

Touma and Peter smiled at each other. They did a good job.

"Misaka had requested the assistance of the other Sisters to properly take Misaka's body to the nearest health facility, notify Misaka seeing the world in a different way" the clone said with her regular doll expression.

Her fight with Accelerator had only left her a few wounds and broken bones. Nothing that should be treated immediately. That's why Peter, after checking that she wasn't too bad, had just lean the girl in a bench outside the train switchyard instead that taking all the way to the hospital and risked to leave Touma for longer time. Mikoto should have found her clone resting in the bench when she arrived to the place.

"Hey, Touma, I think you also need some assistance" Peter said looking at his new friend's beaten up body. "You don't look to good."

"Ahh, don't worry" Touma replied casually. "Just a few bruises and scratches. Either way, it's much better than last time."

"Last time?"

"Nothing, nothing" Touma taking importance to the subject as he remembered a sliced arm incident.

"In that case, guys, let's get out before Anti-Skill show up" Peter said to the group.

The group turned back leaving Accelerator unconscious body behind. Terrible mistake. Suddenly a tremendous wind began to blow in the all the place. The dust lifted from the ground. The hairs of all the group moved in chaos. The girls' skirts lifted.

"Don't you dare to look!" Mikoto yelled at the boys, with a red face and several sparks generating from her head.

"We won't! Wait, shorts?" the unfortunate guys felt that some of their dreams had just been destroyed.

"It's cold, complains Misaka"

"What the hell is going on?!" Peter yelled to be heard over the wind.

"Don't know!" Touma shouted.

The quartet turned around again. They realized that the wind was blowing like a tornado and in the eye of that tornado, there was Accelerator. He was standing up with his hand raised towards the sky.

"With this power… I have the world in the palm of my hand!"

The wind was getting stronger. Peter stuck his feet on the ground. "Everyone! Hold!" Peter grabbed Touma, who was just besides him with his left arm and with his other, shot a web to Mikoto's back. "Grab her!"

Mikoto followed his order and hug Misaka Imouto just before it happened. Do to the tornado-like wind Mikoto and her clone were lifted from the ground, but thanks to Peter's web they didn't go flying away. For Touma, he maintain in the ground for a while until the wind got even stronger. When this happened, Touma legs started to be taken by the wind. He wasn't taken by the diabolic wind because Peter was holding him with his left hand.

"Peter!" Touma yelled, but more worried of Mikoto and the Sister than for himself.

"Don't worry! I got you all." Peter yelled even he was in a very difficult position. With one hand he was preventing Touma from flying away, with the other, he was using Mikoto and Misaka Imouto as a kite. As the wind got even stronger Peter was forced to use his wall climbing ability to stick in the ground, but suddenly…

Peter was separated from the ground and all the group was sent flying.

"Sorry! I grab of you with my right hand" Touma said while they flew. The Imagine Breaker had the ability to negate every kind of special power. It didn't matter if it was esper, magic, a miracle of God or even the ability given by the bite of a radioactive spider with the Oz formula.

"Oh crap! / Such misfortune!" both teen shout, but before they were sent higher into the sky something stopped them.

"Aaahhhhh!"

The teens, who were grabbing the spider web, saw Mikoto pasted to one of the several 20 tons containers of the place. With her powers she managed to use magnetism to stick her hands and feet to the side of the steel container. Holding her waist was Misaka Imouto.

"Aaahhhhh!" Mikoto yelled again. Those were big cries of pain. Even she was using magnetism, Mikoto's body was barely surviving this action.

The situation was like lifting a huge weight with a powerful crane using two strong width wire ropes. One of the wire ropes was connected with the weight and the other to the crane. But, to join those wire ropes the constructors just used a thin steel cable. In the system the only problem was this thin cable, which in any moment could break because of the force of gravity. And the system would be ruined.

In this case, Peter and Touma were the weight, the spider web was the wire rope connected to them, the container was the crane, the magnetism was the other rope connected to the crane and the tremendous wind blowing was the force applied. Finally Mikoto was that week cable that joined the two strong wire ropes. She was currently holding with her young body the others three bodies against the demonic wind. It didn't matter how powerful Electromaster she was, she didn't had the physical strength to perform that kind of great feat. Of all the group, Peter was the only one who could do something like that without any kind of difficulty.

Either way, she didn't care. She wouldn't left those two idiots who just saved her life. "Aaaahhh! Ho-hold!"

"Onee-sama…" Misaka Imouto began to say seeing the danger in which her original was in.

"Shut up!" Mikoto replied. "I-won't-let-you-gooooooooo! Aaaaahhh!"

Peter couldn't stand this situation anymore. "Look, Touma. I want you to grab this web with all your might."

"Fiiiine! But, why are you telling me this now?"

"I'm going to release it, so Misaka don't have to carry with my weight too."

"What?!" Touma asked anxious. "You aren't going to make it!"

"Yes, I will. I have been in more difficult situations. Well good luck and don't worry about me!" and with that words the masked teen let go the spider web that connected him with the ground.

"Peteeeeeeer!" Touma yelled. He was worried for him, but he had seen this guy doing superhuman feats during all the fight. So, he was more worried about Mikoto. Even without Peter's weight, she was really having a difficult time. He knew that if she suffered more, she wouldn't be able to keep magnetizing herself to the container. The espers needed concentration to use their powers well, and pain made difficult to concentrate yourself. He took a decision.

"Such misfortune!" and Touma also let the web go.

While this happened, Mikoto's muscles relaxed only to need to hold the weight of her young clone, but her mind didn't. When she saw the masked teen letting the rope go, Mikoto almost yelled but she saw then how that guy shoot another web to the ground. Without his weight she it would be easier to hold there. However, she was still having a really difficult time having to hold the Sister and the spiky haired.

"Mmff" Mikoto bit her lip to restrain another cry, but suddenly, most of the weight disappeared. The girl looked at the sky and couldn't keep restrain the scream any longer. "Nooooooooooo!"

What she saw was the spiky haired teen she met long ago. The boy which she had tried to defeat several times before but never took the fights seriously. The one who unselfishly came to her aid first. That boy who stood against the most powerful being in Academic City. She saw him smiling at her and letting go his only connection to the ground.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>When miraculously the force of the wind decreased, Touma lost altitude, but unfortunately his body crashed with a container before it felt to the ground. He ended face down on the gravel with all his t-shirt drenched in blood. Peter, who landed casually from a 6 meters altitude, saw this and heard Accelerator sadistic laugh.<p>

"That's what happen when you mess with the strongest! Hahahahaha"

Peter and Mikoto turned his gaze towards the white haired, but immediately looked up. Several kilometers up, there was a gigantic purple sphere. It was formation product of the compression of the air of the surroundings. Peter and Mikoto knew what it was.

"Plasma" both pronounced at the same time as they gulped.

They were separated. Peter, who was taken by the wind a few meters but managed to stay close using his spider web to keep connected to the ground, was in a certain position. Mikoto along Misaka Imouto kept besides the container, they were in another position. Finally, Touma was sprawled in the ground far away in another position. The three parties surrounded Accelerator, who was smiling.

"I will kill you" Accelerator told Peter, without noticing of Mikoto.

"Accelerator stop this!" Peter yelled. He didn't had any idea left, but he knew what that deadly scientific bomb could do in the place. It wouldn't only destroy the entire train switchyard, it also was a big threat against the several surrounding buildings.

Accelerator didn't stop. He just kept extending his hands towards his big bomb, observing its growth. "Soon… soon… soon… Nobody will ever try to face me again! Hahahahaha!

Peter didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop Accelerator. He couldn't bring him down. Worst, he couldn't even hit him. The plasma bomb was too high for him to reach it, and even if he do it, how could he stop it?

'_A punch isn't any help against something like that, right? Dammit!_' Peter was breaking his head trying to find a solution to the problems they were in. He looked at Touma's body. Even from the distance he could see the little movements produced by his breathing, so he was more worried about the current situation. '_If Touma was awake_.'

Then he noticed of Mikoto along with the Sister, trying to tell him something. "Get his attention! Gain us some time! If you distract him, it will take longer for him to make the necessary calculations" Railgun yelled knowing that Accelerator wouldn't hear her because he was concentrated in the bomb and the wind was still strong. Of course not strong enough to lift a human body up.

Peter didn't meditated too long. Whatever they were planning, it was better than doing nothing. "Hey, old man!"

"Are you really making jokes instead of running for your life" Accelerator said with a mocking smile.

"I believe is funnier to tell jokes than to run for your life, don't you think" Peter replied with a similar smile. "…old man. Oh wait, now that I see you closer, I can't say you're an old man. You are an old woman. How dump of me, sorry."

"Old…. Woman" Accelerator clenched both fists in rage.

"Yeah! Hey, I know how you could look cute. Imagine yourself with a pretty sailor t-shirt with a ribbon on the center" Peter recalled the girls uniform of his school. "A dark blue skirt and a-a-a-a pink flower in the hair. Yeah. Your name could be… I don't know… what about…? Suzushina Yuriko (**A/N search this and laugh**). Don't you realize how cute you would look?"

Accelerator didn't respond. A bead of sweat fell by Peter temple. '_Did I, maybe, crossed the line a little?_'

"Tch, you're crazier than that Level 0" Accelerator finally said and nodded at Touma's body. "Either way, I am concentrating a little here. So, I just going to silence you. But, don't worry, I going to stop just before I hear your ultimate scream when you die."

"Oh crap, I forgot he can do that" Peter muttered annoyed. "In that case… I am really the craziest man on Earth."

An idea was developed in his mind. The most dangerous he had and will have in his entire life. Peter ran and put himself three meters from Accelerator. Then he began to run around the Level 5.

"What are you doing?!" Accelerator shouted in rage focusing his diabolic red eyes on the other teen.

"Something crazy" Peter muttered. After a few laps, he went and jumped over the white haired like he had done before.

"You-are-making-fun-of-me!" the Level 5 yelled. Then he thought: '_It isn't just that. He is trying to distract me so I have problems with my calculations._' He began to smile again. "That won't save you, in less than a minute this bomb will blow up all the area."

"That's where you are wrong" Mikoto suddenly said. Peter turned to look at her and Accelerator follow his view. Mikoto was standing several meters from them. Behind her was Misaka Imouto.

"Oh, what do you said?" the white haired asked in a sarcastic sad voice disabling his sound block. "I couldn't hear it?"

"That you're wrong!"

Accelerator smile stayed as always for a second, then it froze. He look up and saw his bomb losing its shape and size. "No, no, no! What's going on?" he yelled. It was supposed that even with the distractions his equations were right. What was happening?

He realized it. The wind. The wind had begun to blow again but no because of his intervention. He knew that this phenomenon could only happen if the turbines that fill Academic City started to function by human interaction. Then he remembered that those power generator motors could be made to spin with microwaves. And which group that was all around the city could generate microwaves with their power?

"You" the strongest esper said.

Mikoto smiled before replying. "Me?"

"Misaka? Asks Misaka sarcastically wanting to take part of the amusing joke" it was funny even with Misaka Imouto's expressionless face.

Peter couldn't help it, but laugh.

"I-will-kill-you" Accelerator words took the trio back to reality. "After I finish with the Railgun and the idiots, I swear that I will destroy your body. Then I will do the same with all your dolls companions!"

"I won't let you" Mikoto extended her arms to cover her clone with her body.

"Misaka run!" Peter yelled. "Take her with you. I am going to…"

"It's ok" Mikoto answered with a smile looking for something in his pocket. "It's ok."

Accelerator prepared to propel himself like a bullet and destroy the girl in front of him, but suddenly…

"NO!"

Everybody turned to the origin of the sound and froze in the spot. Even, Peter who was about to yell the same. With many blood stains in his t-shirt, with blood in his face, barely standing abusing of his willpower. He started to walk towards them, towards Accelerator. Peter, Mikoto, Misaka Imouto and even Accelerator were speechless and froze.

'_It's… impossible!_' the white haired thought anxiously. He moved a step back as Touma slowly approached. '_How much can a human body endure? I have destroyed many others. Why this one don't breakl? Either way, he is barely alive. I can kill him now!_'

"You're amazing!" Accelerator, who had regained the composure said. He took a posture that everyone already known.

"Dammit!" Peter cursed. He shot a spider web to a container in his left and another to a container in his right. Using the spider webs as the elastic band and his body as the rock, he went backwards to create a gigantic slingshot.

"You're really fucking amazing!" and with this last words he propelled himself towards the injured Touma.

"Nooo!" Mikoto got her hand out of her pocket, but the coin that symbolized her best weapon felt of her hand before she could do anything with it. Either way, it would have been useless just as last time.

"Tooouuuuumaaaaaaa!" Peter shot himself with his improvised slingshot. He knew that it wouldn't work. He couldn't do anything to stop Accelerator. Even, if Peter put himself in front of him, he would just die a few seconds before Touma.

'_But I need to something_' Peter thought while flying. '_I can't let this happen… again!_' The teen who was secretly Spider-Man recalled the event that happened not too long ago. The day he saw the one who once was his best friend being beaten up to death by own out of control father. For Peter, the history was repeating. He yelled.

"Accelerator (_'Osborn'_)! Get away from Touma (_'Harry'_)!" Even with Peter's determination to stop what was about to happen, it was useless. Accelerator jumped very high to crush Touma with his fist. Peter was still 4 meters away from his new friend and the strongest esper was already over him.

"You're really fucking amazing!" Accelerator yelled for the last time. "But now you dieeeeee!"

Slow motion. Suddenly, Touma leaned his body dodging Accelerator's fist. The strongest esper passed over him landing behind the Imagine Breaker wielder. The situation was a line. First it was Peter, then Touma looking at the front and finally Accelerator looking to the back. Touma eyes crossed with Peter's. He just muttered one word, but that was enough for Peter.

Accelerator turned back after landing and saw the dam Level 0 standing in front of him. Even that he was barely maintaining on foot, the Level 0 looked as the worst treat ever. But, that didn't matter for the strongest esper. He was going to kill that weakest esper.

"Die" Accelerator extended his deadly right hand to end the life of the Level 0, but before he could touch him, Touma gave a quick punch to the hand that broke his index finger. The strongest esper groaned for the pain and went a step backwards.

"Now… (gasp) Peter" Touma put his right hand over Accelerator's shoulder, surprising him.

'_He can't even hit me_' Accelerator thought and smile crossed his beaten up face; but, without warning, something similar to a web pasted over the Level 0's right hand. It was an elastic substance, but very strong. It joined together the Level 0's hand to the Level 5' shoulder negating his powers all over his body. With the corner of the eye, he saw the masked teen 4 meters away from them pointing with a bracelet in his wrist.

"What's…?" Accelerator began to ask, but stopped talking when he saw Touma clenching this time his left fist. Then he delivered a strong punch into the Level 5's chest. In a second all the oxygen in his lungs went to the outside. His head went to look down and, before the strongest esper could do something, Touma gave him a hook punch that make him bit his tongue.

Accelerator tried to move with his both arm, the right hand that was pasted to his body, but that substance covering it was too strong. He saw again with fear, a fear he had never experimented before, how Touma clenched his left fist.

"Grit your teeth, strongest" Touma said with a ferocious, beast-like smile. "You are going to taste my weakest."

Then he delivered an all mighty fist into Accelerator's face. The so-called strongest esper fell to his knees feeling all the pain flowing through his body. Touma raised over him, still with his right hand pasted to his shoulder. He punched the Level 5's face again. Then he did it again. Breaking his teeth, nose, lips, getting out the blood of his body. Touma clenched his fist one more time to deliver the final blow that would end the fight.

The fist flew, but it was stopped before it reached its objective. Another hand holding the fist preventing it for going further. Touma turned his gaze and saw that the hand belonged to another teen. This teen was wearing his same uniform and had web mask covering his face. It was Peter, who after telling him to do it, had shot a web to his hand to paste himself to Accelerator, so he could negate his power and punch the esper.

"It's ok, Touma" Peter said with a friendly smile. "You defeat him."

Touma looked at Accelerator's face. It was almost totally covered in blood. Blood from the owner of the face and blood from the fist who attack him. The person, because in the end he was a person, had his eyes half opened, his mind fighting against unconsciousness.

"Did I-I… really do this?" Touma asked.

"It's ok" Peter repeated holding the spiky haired by the shoulder. Then he looked at Accelerator half open eyes. "You are the strongest, but you wanted more power. Do you know? With great power come great responsibility. I think you forgot something."

Accelerator, who barely hearing the words of the other teen, began to think. '_Responsibility? Did I forgot something? I wanted this power so I… Maybe I actually forgot something_' and with that last thoughts he finally lost consciousness completely.

Peter broke his web to release the join between Touma's right hand and Accelerator's body. The white haired felt to the ground. Then Touma lost also consciousness and began to fall to the ground. However, Peter grabbed him before. The teen concentrated to made sure if his the spiky haired was breathing. For a second he didn't felt something, and feared that the history repeated. Then he heard a heart beating and felt the breathing.

"Don't worry" Peter said at the same time that a few tears began to flow from his eyes. "I got you buddy."

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>It was three o'clock of the next day and Touma, who had been resting in a comfortable hospital bed in a private room, was steering at the face of a certain little nun two centimeters from his.<p>

"Touma, don't you have something to say?" Index asked.

"Um, good morning?"

As expected, the nun jumped over Touma and began to bite his head like a dog would do with his bone.

"Wait! Wait! This time my injuries aren't something to joke about!" Touma yelled. "And weren't you worried about your landlord!?"

"I was worried!" Index stopped biting and hugged Touma from the back. "I was worried."

A few seconds passed before Touma could answer. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Index said. "And Touma, once again, once again, once again, you kept the problem all to yourself, no?"

"Actually, I gave him a hand" a voice from the door which Index left open said interrupting them. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Peter!" Touma and Index said at the same. Peter entered the room. He was wearing his school uniform, now without any kind of mask and his Judgment armband. He was carrying a bag.

"Oh, you already know each?" Touma said a little confused, then he remembered. "Peter, you told me that you met her when you went to my apartment last night."

"Yes" Index answered for Peter. She turned to the American. "**(ENG) **Thank you for the food, but…" she didn't know if it was right to tell that she couldn't managed to cook almost all the groceries and made a tremendous mess on Touma's room. "**(ENG)** Thank you!"

"**(ENG)** Don't mention it."

"**(ENG)** You said you helped him" the nun turned to Touma. "**(JAP)** Is it true? I mean, did he help you?"

"Yes" Touma answered as he gave Peter a thank you smile.

Index looked at Peter and gave him an angelic smile. "**(ENG)** Again, thank you!"

"**(ENG)** Again, don't mention it" Peter replied also smiling.

"So what were you fighting for, Touma, Peter?"

Peter let Touma answer first. Touma recalled why he chose to fight. His dream. His dream of seeing everyone going home with a smile and without losing anyone or anything. "For myself" he replied.

Index and hugged Touma more. "And you, Peter."

He didn't need to meditate anything. "It's my duty. The duty of Judgment."

'_The duty of Spider-Man._'

Suddenly the duo of teens heard a weird sound. It was similar to growl, but more deep and it came from the stomach of a certain nun. "Touma! I'm hungry!"

"As always" the teen resting on the bed complained with a tired voice.

"Touma, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Sorry Index, I don't actually know where is my wallet right now. You are going to have to wait."

"But, I'm hungry!" Index complained as she pouted and moved her arms like an angry kid. Then she discovered the bag Peter had in his hand. "Peter, what's that?"

"Um, a hamburger, a soda and fried chips" Peter recognized the way Index was looking at the bag. "I bring it for Touma."

Index kept smiling and looking the back with the same expression. Touma gave Peter a glance that said "Don't try to steal the meet of a hungry tiger". The American handed over the bag to Index.

"**(ENG)** Thank you! **(JAP)** Look Sphinx! Peter gave us…. Oh no! Where's Sphinx? I left him in the lobby!" and with those words she ran off of the room.

The teens couldn't help it but smile at the cute scene.

"…"

"…"

"So… I'm not your first visit?" Peter said breaking the silence.

"Actually, you're the fourth" Touma replied recalling the other visits. Those weren't unwelcomed but they were very uneasy for different reasons. "Misaka Imouto came at dawn. Then Misaka Mikoto, the original came in the morning. After her, Index and immediately you" the spiky haired proceed to tell him the current situation of the Sisters.

"They are clones after all. Their bodies should be very different from ours" Peter nodded. "Well, at least they are safe. I'm glad."

"Yeah… Hey, Peter… Don't interrupt me! I really want to say it. Thank you, without you I couldn't have done it."

Peter smiled. "I'm your support, remember. And you are the hero here. You are the savior of the Sisters. The mighty hero who saved them of the strongest monster."

"It's not that great."

"I actually believe that you could be a good superhero."

"Peter…" Touma began to say. "Look! If you are ever in trouble… let me be your support."

"Got it." With that last words, Touma and Peter, they extended their hand towards each other and made what is known as a fist pound. It was symbol to represent what just happened.

A friendship was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy New Year! I don't know how I did it but in one day and a half I managed to write this entire chapter. I hope you have enjoy the clash between the Misfortune Duo and Accelerator. A few things to say: From now on this type of attack plan of Assault and Support will be mostly the base of the duo. When they have to face magic, as we know why, Touma will be assault and Peter support. When facing science it will be mostly inverted.

**(ENG)** and **(JAP)** mean that the next words are said in English or in Japanese. This is when there is a conversation in many languages. If there nothing before the phrase it means that is in Japanese, unless that I make a talk between just English speakers.

Could you gave me some ideas of Marvel characters that I can put as villains? I want characters either that can be science side or some that could be from the magic side. Don't say Spider-Man villains. I have a plan for them already.

So, what do you think? In the end I used the Railgun S battle along with some lines of the original novel as a base from my fight. I know that the Railgun S fight is completely away from the one of the novel, but I really like it, so I chose it.

In any case… Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally I can update. Long time since updating. I'm sorry. New Year eve, I didn't touched the PC for 3 days because I was in the beach with my friends. When I returned I felt that I needed a little rest of this fic and focus in the other one I'm currently writing. This Monday I also began the classes at the University. Also I had my first author block writing this fic :(

**Bestplayer109**: Thanks for the review. I'm really happy that you like the story. Tony will have some appearances, but there will only be calls. At least until the final chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Sooooooo, how do you end up here?" Peter asked inquisitive. "I mean again."

"It's a pretty long story" Touma answered scratching his head. '_Itaiii _(it hurts)_! Index's bite is still hurting_.'

The two teens were, as last time, talking in the hospital. However, this time when Peter arrived Touma had already left the room and was filling some files in the waiting room. Touma had gone out from Academic City a couple of days ago because of the aftermath of his last adventure, which was defeating the strongest esper of the world. The higher ups of Academic City called Touma and suggest (force) him to leave the city until they could settle down the temperature.

The plan was successful, so Peter wasn't even mentioned after the fight. Besides, he had been with his improvised web mask, so there wasn't any way somebody else could know that he interfered in the fight. The only ones who knew about Peter specific involvement were Touma and Mikoto. Except for certain important person with more power than every president in the world and despite that, lives inside of a capsule located in a certain windowless building.

Peter talked with Mikoto after the battle, when they were taking Touma to the hospital, and asked her to not tell the Sisters who was that masked man who claimed to be from Judgment. She accepted, but later told him that they seemed to be very interested on finding out who was under the mask.

"I talked with your frog face doctor" Peter said while Touma finished with the hospital's files. "I asked him what he thought about someone who is interned in the hospital two time in the same week. Do you know what he told me? He said that it was actually your fourth time in almost the same month. What can you say about that?"

"Um… I should be more careful."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, that true. Knowing you, this is because you were trying to help somebody else, right?"

"It isn't a big deal, don't worry" he recalled the reasons why he end up there. It was actually a big deal. All the problems he had to face involved in the Angel Fall incident were things he didn't want to remember. Then it was the fact that Tsuchimikado was a multifaceted spy working for several different organizations. A big deal.

"Alright, alright. But, are you truly okay?"

"Yeah!" Touma waved his hand casually. "They already discharged me. Let's get out of here."

The teens got out of the hospital and began to walk towards their regular hanging out area.

"I better check on Index. She's probably hungry…and angry. I will have to take her to lunch outside or she will bite me, again. Want to come?"

"I would really love that… even after you mentioned the biting stuff, but I just escaped from my Judgment duties to visit you" Peter replied. "If I don't return soon Shirai and Konori will be mad and I don't want that."

"Shirai? Shirai Kuroko?" Touma asked thinking of the awkward encounter he had long ago.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"She's Misaka roommate. I met her when I went looking for Misaka in her dorm."

"Um, who would think that they are related?" Peter meditated something. "Is she…you know…aware of the experiment?"

Touma's expression turned serious. "I don't think so. I can tell that Misaka wouldn't tell her to keep her away from danger."

"I also believe that" Peter never told anyone of his secret identity for the same reason. "Either way, that's Misaka decision. Oh crap! Look at the time, I better run. See you!"

"Bye!"

The teens clashed their fists and went in different directions.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Peter entered to the Judgment 117 brand office. "Hey people! Sorry for the delay I had to…ouch!"<p>

"Got you!" Shirai Kuroko said grinning while she squeezed Peter's temples with her little fists. When the teen just had entered she teleported over him and managed to grab of his back.

"Shirai, what are you doing?" Peter asked while he wondered why his Spider Sense didn't warned him.

'_Maybe because I don't consider her any threat or danger, so my Spider Sense neither. Never happen to me before._'

"Teaching you a lesson. Do-not-leave-your-du-ties" the pigtailed answered emphasizing every syllable.

"I'm sorry Shirai, but I was in the hospital visiting a friend."

"You said the same thing before!" Kuroko put more force into Peter's temples. For him that kind of punishment was more a bother than a pain. "But, if you want to apologize, apologize to her."

Suddenly his Spider Sense began to beep as an alarm. '_Oh crap. It think I know this real threat._' He looked at the girl in front of him.

"Do you have any excuses, Peter-kun" Konori Mii, chief of the Judgment 177 branch, asked him with inquisitive eyes. "Real excuses, I mean."

"Hi Konori, I have…I mean…hahaha, it's actually a funny story…hahaha…"

"So, why I am not laughing at all?" Mii's demonic bespectacled glare increased his pressure over the unfortunate teen.

"Oh, crap…" Peter sighed surrendering to the teleporter on his head and the murder glare from his actual boss. "Yeah, I deserve this."

Luckily, Kitty went in his help. "Kuroko-chan! Get off his back!" she yelled leaving whatever she was doing in his computer.

Kuroko looked at her Mii. Her sempai just waved her hand and Kuroko jumped from Peter's back. The American teen looked at his savior. He still didn't know the reason her to Academic City in the first place.' It was impossible to believe, but in the few days after their encounter they never found a way to have a proper private conversation. At least until that day.

There were several reason for that. Between their work at Judgment in which they never were alone and their respective curfew, they never found any gap. The days when there was a chance for the two of them to go on patrol together, Kitty just wasn't there. Peter heard from the girls of the branch that she had a part time job in a woman cloth store far from the office. When Peter tried to ask more, they told him that it was an underwear store. Obviously, Peter didn't ask anymore nor brought the subject up after that.

"As always, Shirai-san and Kitty-san have a lot of energy" Uiharu Kazari said with a gentle smile closing her eyes. She was currently, as most time, working on a computer.

"Hi Uiharu, how're doing?"

"Very well, thank you Peter-san."

"I haven't finished with you" Mii remind him interrupting their conversation. Peter felt the bespectacled glare of the death again over him. "Why did you escaped? It was supposed that you would help me with today's paperwork."

"I had to… Wait, what?"

"I said, you promised me that you would help me with today's paperwork" Mii said. Her expression was a mixture between seriousness, angriness and sadness.

"Did I…? Oh!" Peter face-palmed because of his stupidity. He just remembered how yesterday, he made that promise to her. However, when he heard that Touma was in the hospital (again), he just forgot it. "Konori, I am so sorry…"

Mii's face remained the same expression. It was one that he had seen a lot of time when, back in New York, he usually lost his appointments with his friends because of his Spider-Man's job. Those used to happen a lot with Gwen and Mary Jane in the times in which both didn't know about his secret identity. It also happened with Harry sometimes, before…that happened.

"If what you are saying is true, it… it is ok. Just, next time, remember to call us and notify us of your situation" Mii voice sounded sad. Peter tried to apologize again, he was even going to bow in the Japanese way, but Mii cut him before speaking. "Next time, there won't be any problem if you follow that instructions. Now, I need ask. You told us the same excuse 8 days ago. With what kind of people you hang out with?"

Peter didn't responded at first thinking how to apologize, but he saw how Mii was trying to get over the subject. "Well, that guy is...he is..." Peter scratched the back of his head, trying to find a good excuse for Touma's special situation.

"Don't tell me that you are taking of the same guy who you visited one week ago" Kuroko intervened. "You told us days ago that he was out of the hospital already."

She was talking when he visited Touma for the first time days ago. After the fight with Accelerator.

"..." Peter could feel the pressure of the two ladies in front of him. They both were really responsible, so it was normal if they got annoyed with people who liked to avoid their responsibilities, what Peter wasn't doing. He indeed went to visit a friend who seemed to spend more time in the hospital than in his house. But Mii, on the other hand, had the complete right to be angry with him. "I..."

"Whaaaaat?! Don't tell me that you are talking about the Nurses' fetishist hero" Saten Ruiko said suddenly surprising everyone.

"…" Mii's reaction.

"…" Kuroko's reaction.

"…" Kazari's reaction.

'_Thanks Saten! Thank you so much!_' Peter thought in relief very grateful to her for changing the mood.

"What?" Ruiko wondered. "You haven't heard about the Nurses' fetishist hero. It is a very well-known rumor of a guy who has this big taste for nurses, so he is always having accidents on purpose just to go to be attended in a hospital. Hey! What's with all the sights?"

"It's just another of your rumors" Kuroko said returning to work. "Nothing of interest."

"Hey! They are really interesting" Ruiko said while pouting. "If you don't believe me hear this. There's…don't sigh again! …how I was saying; there's a rumor that less than a week ago, hear this, the strongest esper of Academic City was defeated! Oh, now you look interested. You should be more interest to know that it occurred in a train switchyard located in a district not too far away from here."

'_I'm interested!_' Peter thought a bit anxious.

"I was sent there" Kuroko said. "There was a terrible destruction and I along other members of the law came to investigate it."

"The destruction was obviously the result of the battle" Ruiko said.

"Not exactly, the official report says that the destruction was a product of the explosion of one of the several containers, which had some dangerous compound inside" Kazari intervened.

While the girl with flowers on her head talk, Kuroko recalled something mysterious she found on the scene. An arcade coin similar to the ones which her Onee-sama used for her Railgun attack. '_But that's impossible. Even Onee-sama wouldn't be so reckless to fight with that kind of esper._'

"Hey, Saten" Peter grabbed her by the shoulders. The question he need to ask was important. "I need to ask you something."

"…Wh-what?" the girl blushed and look to another direction.

Peter got closer to the embarrassed girl. "Does those rumors talk about a 2 vs 1 battle?"

"What? 2 vs 1… N-no, I re-read that it was just one w-who de-defeated him" Ruiko stammered.

'_Uff, I'm saved_' Peter thought in relief.

"Thanks, I was…curious."

"Oh...alright" Ruiko answered with her cheeks totally red.

'_Is she with fever?_' Peter wondered not understanding the effects of his acts on the middle school student.

"If you don't mind, would you please return to your duties?" Mii suddenly said with a bit of angriness in her voice.

"Yeah" Kitty agreed. There was a vein in her forehead that looked to be bursting at any time.

The teen didn't give it more thought and went to look for his Judgment armband. "It's my turn to go on patrol. Who's with me?"

"Me, me!" Kitty jumped extending her hand, the vein had disappeared from her forehead. The girl looked like a kid when she wanted to answer a question of the teacher which she only knew. Then the American girl realized how she was acting and noticed everyone's glances. Kitty cleared her throat. "I mean, it will be positive if we go on patrol together so we can both learn. Konori-san, is it okay?"

"Who was the last person who went on patrol with you, Peter-kun?" Mii asked.

"Last time… I went with Uiharu" Peter turned to her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was nothing. Thank you for buying me the ice cream" the girl bowed politely with her cheeks slightly red.

"Don't mention it."

"What?!" Kitty suddenly yelled losing her coolness again. "What ice cream? Explain yourself Peter."

"Oh, it was nothing. We went on patrol together and Uiharu taught me a lot of things about the laws in Academic City. Then we felt hungry and I bought an ice cream for the two of us."

"I also want an ice cream from Peter-san" Ruiko muttered still red.

"AN ice cream…you-you-you mean just one…for the two?" Kitty looked shocked.

Peter was wondering why. Does it was a big deal to invite your partner a 300 yens (2.5 $ aprox) ice cream?

"I want Onee-sama's ice cream...haha" Kuroko muttered giggling with a drop of saliva flowing from her mouth and a perverted expression. Luckily everybody ignored her.

"Yeah" Peter answered casually. "She was out of cash and I almost. So I could just afford to buy one for the two. Oh, I almost forgot. Konori, catch it!"

From God only knows where, Peter got a Musashino's milk box and threw it to Mii, who grabbed it with mastery.

"Thanks, Peter-kun, but why?"

"It was originally for me, but I decided to give it to you" Peter said, although it was a little lie. He actually bought it to get on her good side after escaping his duties. But, now he had more important reasons. "Maybe with this… I can begin to make you up for not fulfilling my promise."

Mii's gaze turned from Peter to the milk box, and from the milk box to Peter.

"I remember that you told me it was your favorite drink of all the world. I decided to try it" he said.

Mii's expression softened and transformed into a smile. "When it comes to milk. It's gotta be Musashino!" She said with a delighted expression.

'_Nicely done, Parker_' Peter thought. "I will be leaving now. Kitty, are you coming with me?"

"Yes" the girl grabbed Peter's hand and took him out of the office before anyone could say another word.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you came here?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked confused at the sudden question that came from Kitty.

"We finally are alone" Kitty said in English. "Now, you can tell what brought you to Academic City."

"Oh that… Well…"

Peter and Kitty had just spent an hour of patrolling around the streets of Academic City. They were currently sitting in a bench located in some park. The park was surprisingly empty for the hour, which was late afternoon.

"The thing is…" the teen had it difficult to talk about it. "Promise me you won't laugh."

Kitty nodded seriously.

"Things didn't turn out very well in NY, so other heroes request me to do a special training. It was going to be some sort of "superhero training… Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry, but… hahahaha" Kitty was having a fit of laughter.

"(SIGHT) Anyway, first I thought they, I mean the Avengers, were going to be the ones who train me, but no. Tony Stark thought that sending me here to work in the Judgment would be a good training. I was a bit reluctant at first, but in the end I feel it isn't any bad here."

"You think so? Me too. The people I met here. Although we have been together just for a month…wow, I feel that I know them for years" Kitty gave a beautiful smile.

Hearing Kitty's words, Peter couldn't avoid thinking of Touma and some of the people he met there like Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu, from the summer school. In Kitty's case, it was obvious she was talking about Kuroko, Ruiko, Mii and Kazari.

"They are all good people" Kitty said that but her smile was sort of sad. She was looking the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Peter asked concerned giving her a slight bump with his elbow in the ribs.

"Yes…it's just that one day… I will have to return to America and I don't think I will be able to see them again."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they are esper and I'm a mutant."

"Oh that" Peter knew the meaning of that. Academic City citizens were aware that there were many types of people with superpowers similar or better to theirs in all the world. It was much known that the espers had some kind of rivalry against this super humans, but it was bigger against the ones called mutants. Moreover, it could be consider that there existed a mutual hate between this two sides.

The mutants hated the espers because they consider them "lab rats". They felt that everyone in Academic City had sold themselves to let scientist play with their bodies as toys. Besides, the mutants believed that every esper received a great outcome just living here and they were all a bunch of rich brats. Which was a lie, but as Academic City had a not-let-anything-leak policy, nobody from the outside world heard any news about Skill-Out or the rebellious espers.

In the case of the espers, they also had their reasons to hate mutants. First, they felt that the mutants didn't deserved their powers. All mutants were born with their abilities and didn't need to give all their effort into developing them. Very different from the espers that focused their entire life into improving their powers. Second, many mutants rejected their powers, because those made them different from normal humans. In Academic City most people wanted to be powerful espers and were proud of their powers. Finally, it was well known that many mutants were dangerous criminals and a big threat for the world. The espers didn't stand this, as none of them were an actual threat for the world, with the exception of a certain white haired boy.

"If they learn that I am a mutant...they won't talk to me again..." Kitty grabbed the pleas of her uniform's skirt.

"Kitty..." Peter put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. The girl blushed with her cheeks red as a fire extinguisher.

'_Um, why that reaction?_' Peter wondered moving his body a few centimeters. '_It isn't the first time we have this kind of contact. We used to date, no? Maybe she is too into the just friends' policy._'

"Espers hate masked people" Kitty muttered.

"Kitty, there is a reason why most of us, I mean heroes, use masks. You know..." Peter gave her an inquisitive grin. "Shadowcat."

Kitty, feeling better, also smirked. "I know, I know... Spider-Man."

"Shhh..."

Kitty giggled, all cheered up thanks to his ex-boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Pete" she muttered closing her beautiful eyes.

Peter was satisfied seeing her like this, but he still needed to ask something important. "Hey, sleeping beauty, don't fall asleep. You haven't told me why you came to Academic City."

"...beauty" Kitty muttered and her smirk went wider.

"Kitty...?"

"What?" The girl looked tired. Indeed, when they were patrolling around, Peter noticed that she looked a bit tired. Although, he never brought up the subject. The girl began to mutter again. "Pete...come back to bed...shh..."

'_Bed? What are you talking about? We are in a park bench! Not in your bed. Why I would also be in your bed? Besides, you aren't using your pillow. You are using my shoulder! Come on!_'

"Kitty...wake up!"

Kitty seemed to hear that, because she woke up blinking her eyes. "What?"

"Tell me why you came to Academic City?" Peter asked getting a bit annoyed at Kitty behavior.

The girl got her head off Peter's shoulder and looked at him with a serious expression. "It's a long story..."

"I'm all ears."

**Flashback (ENG)**

Kitty Pryde entered the office after knocking the door and hear the "Come in".

"Professor, do you called me?" she asked the bald old man in front of her.

"Yes" Professor Charles Xavier replied. He was sitting in front of his desk with several papers over it. "I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission, sir?"

"How's your Japanese?"

"My Japanese? Well my grades are rather good" Kitty was lucky that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had Japanese classes.

"In that case there won't be any problem" Professor X said. "You are going there."

Kitty understood that her mission was going to be on Japan. "Who will come with me?"

"I am sorry Kitty, but you are going to be on your own in this mission" Xavier sighted. He didn't want to send one of his children there and less send her alone, but he had to. "Of course, you can reject it."

"It's okay, professor. Which is the mission's location and objective? It is in Tokyo?"

"No, it is in..." Xavier was finding difficult to tell her this. "It is in Academic City."

"..." Kitty was left speechless for a few seconds until... "What? Academic City? Don't tell me that you are talking about the espers' city. I don't want to go there!" The girl began to complain as a little child until she remembered who was in front of her. "I'm...so sorry, Professor. Is just that it will be very hard for me to deal with those rich boys and girls with superpowers."

"As a represent for mutants since many years ago, I am very aware of the tensions between our people and the espers, but this mission is very important."

"Okay...(_SIGHT_)...if that's the case. What's the mission?"

"First, I received the report that there are mutants trapped in Academic City and a group of unknown scientist are using them for inhuman experimentation. I need you investigate and find out if it is true or a false alarm. After that, I want you to report me whatever you could found. I will tell you then what to do next. Ah, you will be pretending to be an esper."

Kitty exhaled in frustration but nodded.

"There you will be enrolled in the Yanamiri High School" Xavier continued. "Also you will be enlisted in the Judgment, one of the two forces of law in Academic City. Belonging to this organization will grant you access to information that regular people can't access."

"It is everything?" Kitty asked her leader and mentor.

"No, not at all. You will have a contact in the place. He will help you in the investigation" Xavier expression went sad. "Again, I am sorry Kitty. I wish I could send one or two of your comrades with you, but he didn't allow me that."

Suddenly, Xavier's hands began to shake. It wasn't a product of fear, but one produced by a severe rage that Kitty had never seen in the always calmed Professor X.

"What's with you, Aleister you bastard. What is your plan this time?" He muttered in a furious, but barely audible voice.

Kitty learned that she hated to see this wise old man, who had almost saved and give shelter to many young mutants of the country. "Um...excuse me, are you alright, Professor?"

Xavier realized what kind of show he was displaying in front of his pupil. "I am so, so sorry Kitty. The problem is...no, it is my fault. Please, forgive me Kitty."

"It's okay, professor. It isn't the first time I go in a mission alone. Now, it is everything, sir?"

One week later, one month before Peter, Kitty went abroad.

**Flashback end**

Peter looked at the sky and tried to absorb all the information he just received. "Professor really felt bad for sending you to what could be said, was the enemy base."

Kitty laughed loudly. "If someone had told me that the enemy base was going to be so funny and welcoming, I would have laughed at his face."

"What have you find out about kidnaped mutants?" Peter asked worried about the safety of those people Xavier talked about.

Kitty looked at the floor. "Nothing. It's so frustrating. I have been here an entire month and I have found nothing."

"What about your contact?"

"He, or she, told me that he also didn't had nothing. He said that maybe the scientist involved thought that it was a good idea to slip pass for a while before they continue their research" Kitty clenched her teeth. "Their diabolic and inhuman research."

"He or she? You haven't seen him?" Peter asked confused.

"All the few times he had contacted me, he did it making a call from a different number every time. Besides, he use a software that alter the voice. That's why he could also be a she, because with a software like that you can make big changes to your voice."

"Very secretive" Peter commented. "Well, it's reasonable if you are working for mutants and living in Academic City at the same time."

"I wouldn't have problems with that, if he was any help" Kitty muttered sighting with frustration.

"Okay, I'm giving you a hand" Peter said.

"You don't have to" Kitty answered. "At least now. I haven't discovered anything. Remember it could be fake information. But, if it isn't... I would like you to backup me if I have to infiltrate the enemy base or something like that."

"Got it"

"Thanks Pete" Kitty said and leaned closing her eyes.

"We should get going to the office" Peter said standing up without noticing of the girl's action. "Come on."

"Okay!" Kitty replied crying in her insides and followed Peter.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>It was already dark and Touma was returning to his dorm after buying the groceries for cooking dinner. He was planning originally to just take Index to eat in Julian Restaurant, but the girl wasn't willing to leave the house because of some "mahou shoujo anime" end of season. However, she still wanted Touma to feed her, as usual. So the unfortunate teen was forced to go to the convenience store, buy the ingredients and then he would have to return to cook them.<p>

"I just came back from the hospital, a bit of pity please. And as if that wasn't enough someone already bought all the coffee cans of the shop. (_SIGHT_) Such misfortune."

Touma was muttering as he walked with his head down and the ingredients he just bought inside a bag in his right hand. There weren't anyone else in the street he was currently walking in. However, Touma could hear the people from his houses and the stores along the street. Suddenly, he heard a low scream coming from a narrow alley.

Touma turned to look the alley. It was a pretty similar to the one in which he found he found the body of one the Sisters after Accelerator killed her. That didn't make it an attractive alley to walk in for Touma. Even if he wanted to go quickly to another place. The teen, worried about the source of the scream, hold his breath and entered in it.

Thanks to the moonlight, Touma could walk without problems and see enough well in front of him. After a few steps, the holder of the Imagine Breaker reached a space between buildings where diverse alleys connected. It was an almost perfect square five times wider than the alley in which he had just walk in.

"Hey, who told you that you could raise your voice? ..."

Touma looked at the opposite corner. There was a man of his age, no, it was maybe seventeen or eighteen. He could be even nineteen. He was wearing dark pants and a black leather jacket similar to those Americans of the 70's or 80's. Touma wasn't too into that culture, so he didn't know. He had a piercing in his left right ear and his hair was red, or rather it looked dyed red. Similar to Styl's but this man used a short mojo haircut.

There was also a girl in the place. She was wearing a middle school uniform conformed by a white t-shirt with a green ribbon and a short skirt of the same color. Her hair was black and tied in pigtails. She seemed to be around fourteen or fifteen years.

The situation Touma was witnessing made him clenched his fist. The girl had her back against the wall and the man was over her using his arms to prevent her from escaping through the sides. He had his face very close to her, glazing all his body with a lecherous look and an evil smirk. The girl was terrified, her eyes getting wet in the border of crying and her body was trembling like a little chicken in the snow.

"This is our moment, you don't want anyone to interfere, right?" the redhead man laugh raising his fingers and touching the girl's cheeks and chin producing her to tremble more.

"Please…le-let me g-go…" the girl pleaded with the tears starting to flow from her eyes. "I a-am go-going to miss my do-dorm's curfew…"

The redhead just giggled. "Japanese girls are rather cute when they got red like that. Hahaha. Such a shame. If you had a better legs you will be perfect for me…but I'm not that fussy. So, this night we are going to have some…"

"Leave her alone" Touma requested with a serious voice that showed how he was containing his fury. He could imagine the situation. The girl was afraid to miss her dorm's curfew and decided to take one of the alleys. Unfortunately, she could never have expected to run into such guy.

The harasser turned around. Touma noticed that he was wearing a white European plastic carnival or opera-like mask that just covered the half superior part of the face. Not his mouth or eyes, his western green eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked cracking his knuckles with an annoyed face. "You better get away from here boy, before I crush you. And that will in around 5 seconds…" he returned to harass the girl again. "Well, how I was saying. Tonight, this onii-san **(A/N older enough to be her big brother but not enough to be her father)** is going to…"

"Are you deaf, idiot? I told you to-leave-her-alone!"

The man stood still. His lips curled into an evil smile. "…4…5."

He turned around and ran to give Touma a kick to the stomach. Touma jumped backwards out of the reach of the redhead's legs. Then he clenched his good right fist and drove a good punch towards the face of his enemy.

"That's won't work" the redhead managed to block Touma's fist.

'_You think?_' Touma jumped to the left and gave a quick punch with his left fist. The hit landed in the cheek of the redhead making him move backwards.

"Run!" Touma yelled the girl, who had been frozen since the beginning of the fight.

The girl defrosted and ran away through one of the alley. "Th-thank you so much….!" She shout while she ran.

Suddenly, Touma felt a big pain that threw away all the air in his lungs. The redhead, after regaining his senses, had landed a strong punch in Touma's belly.

"You piece of shit. I told you. I will crush you. Hahaha... Ouch!"

Touma drove the back of his right fist into the redhead's back of the head. Then he leaned his forehead hitting his nose.

"Gyaaaa! You fucking Asiatic" the redhead yelled covering his bleeding nose.

'_Asiatic?_'

Western features, not fluent Japanese, and now racism. This guy didn't live in Japan. Also, he couldn't be a tourist. It didn't make any sense why a guy like him would have managed to enter in Academic City just to harass young girls. If this city had strong security measures created in order to avoid the entrance of outsiders to the place. It even difficulty the exit of his citizens. All for not letting their technology and other advances leak into the outside world.

"No… I won't crush you… I will kill you!"

The harasser jumped extending his hands towards Touma's neck. The spiky haired was pushed against the wall. The redhead began to apply pressure with his hands. Touma's face distorted in pain and he tried to push aside that dangerous hands.

"You screwed my night" the redhead spitted. "Nobody like party poopers. Hahahah… Gyaaa!"

Having his opponent distracted gave Touma the chance to aim his a knee into his crotch. A fatal blow. The redhead went backwards again, this time covering his lower parts because of the deep pain he was feeling in there. But that didn't stopped Touma. He got near him in a second and stomped the redhead's left foot with his. Then the spiky haired boy delivered a strong hook punch and with his left hand punched his ribs taking away all the oxygen in his lungs.

Touma was starting to feel more confident. Tsuchimikado's movement were actually working. After his fight with the esper-magician hybrid, he decided to use those kind of movements when he get involved in a face to face fight. Although, Tsuchimikado was trained, so he could defeat a regular opponent in a matter of seconds. In Touma's case, he was only winning because of the not requested training he received in his last fights.

"You… **(ENG)** motherfucker…!" the redhead groaned revealing his American accent in pain holding in his feet with the help of a wall.

"Modefaku? Hey, at least talk in Japanese"

"Very well, I want you to understand what happen if you mess with me" the redhead laugh and, unexpectedly, his body began to distort like some invisible force was stretching him.

"No way" Touma muttered.

The redhead's body separated like a bacteria would do to reproduce and now, in front of Touma, there were two equal copies of the first. The same body and clothes.

"W-what kind of ability…?"

"Surprised? This is true power, not like the one you and your people have" the voice of the two masked echoed at the same time. "Scared? Hahaha. What a shame? This is nothing."

The two figures, each, multiplied like the first time. Now there were four enemies in front of Touma, who judiciously went a few steps back with an astonished expression.

"Yeah, I have seen that face before" the four said at the same time and laugh as well. "I have never been too good in combat and everyone starts to think that I'm something easy to deal with, but no. I-have-allies and, how it would be in Japanese? Tch, doesn't matter. **(ENG)** Unity is strength. Hahahaha" and with that last phrase the four persons duplicated again.

Touma was facing 8 opponents at the same time. A sweat dropped from his forehead. His body was totally in tension. There was no way he alone could defeat eight guys. One was something, not impossible, but something. Two were a problem hard to handle. Three, it was a better idea to run. Four, just run with all your speed. Eight…

"…Don't fuck with me. No, no, no, no… Even someone with my grades knows that there aren't espers with that kind of impossible abilities, and I have even met two Level 5. You must be using just some light reflection ability to mess with moonlight and make me think there are many of you."

"You think?" the redheads smiled devilish.

Touma nodded a few times. "Of course. In less words only one of you is tangible. All the others can't hurt me. They aren't real."

"Let's see" two of the doubles ran towards Touma. They parted ways, one went to the left and the other to the right.

The one coming from the left tried to punch Touma, but he; reacting instinctively, blocked the movement with his left hand. He touched something. It was a tangible object.

"So you are the original and the others aren't..."

Touma couldn't finished the phrase because two punches landed in his face and belly. He fell to his knees and the doubles looked at him with grins. One of them kneed him in the chin and the spiky haired ended in the floor. Touma spited some blood and began to stand up.

"What do you say now?" the eight asked at the same time. "Do it felt real for you?"

Touma stood up and clenched his right fist. One of the eight tried to punch him, but he parried the movement and hit him in the chin. A sound similar to a glass braking echoed, the one that characterized the Imagine Breaker when it touched any special ability.

Surprising everyone, the double turned into orange aches and disappeared in the air without leaving a trace. "Aaaaaagh!" yelled the other seven pressing their heart like they were suffering a heart attack. However, that only lasted a pair of seconds. "**(ENG)** Dammit! What happened? They no-normally return to me… Why did it just disappeared? Fuuuuuck!" one of them, the one who looked more in pain, cursed.

There was no doubt. The doubles were reals and were created using a special ability. That would explain why the one he touched with his right hand was negated and disappeared. Touma also noticed that the one who talked must be the original who commanded the doubles. He couldn't think more because the seven redheads were totally recovered and launching the next attack. This time all of them were participating.

Touma took the wiser decision. He turned to the alley he had walk in before and run away. All the doubles went after him, but as he was expecting; as it was a narrow alley, the doubles could only walk one by one. This gave him the chance to act. The spiky haired teen quickly turned around again and drove his right fist into the closer double. As the first one, it vanished into orange ashes.

"Gyaah!" the others six groaned in pain. "What's that ability? You fucking esper!"

'_Fucking… esper?_' Touma thought confounded. Wasn't that guy also an esper? Or was he… '_A magician?_'

That could made sense because of the western features, but… Could magicians have spells to duplicate themselves? No, it didn't make any sense. The magicians he always see have complicated abilities that required calculations, chanting and many times objects. Even if Touma wasn't any intellectual about the magic side, he felt that this redhead wasn't a magician. And, it didn't make sense to think that a magician take the risk of entering Academic City only to harass girls.

Touma got out of the alley to the big street, but unluckily it was empty. So there weren't anyone to help him. Much less a Judgment or Anti-Skill member.

"There he is!"

Touma ran away through darks streets persecuted by the doubles while they yelled many insults at him. Some of them in Japanese and others in English. The spiky haired didn't know why he was feeling some sort of deja-vu. Has he ever been in a situation like that before? When? He couldn't remember **(A/N remember ep 1)**. Well, he couldn't remember many things. The memory loss took away almost his entire life.

"You are going to see...esper!"

There was something that the Imagine Breaker owner didn't need to remember. He was a really, really, really an unlucky guy.

"Such misfortune!"

What could he do? Those redheads didn't looked any tired or willing to let him go away. There was something he could do. He preferred to face his own problems alone, but this was a special case. He took off his cellphone from his pocket and marked... Judgment? Anti-Skill? Which had a closer base of operations?

"Let's go for... Judgment!"

Touma put the cellphone in his ear and wait for a response. He pray for someone to answer. Maybe there wasn't any Judgment member working at this hour.

"Come on. Come on. Come on! Come on!"

"This is Judgment 177 Branch Office" a masculine and rather serious voice talked from the phone. "I am sorry to inform you that our members aren't working at this hour. But, I will be happy to pass your situation to Anti-Skill. Which is your situation?"

"Ri-right now... I am running away from..." Touma began to say until he recognized the voice in the line. "...Peter?"

"Touma?" Peter asked now with a cheerful tone. "Hey! How are you man? Cool?"

"Weeeeell I actually... Wait, there's no time to chat. I am in a fucking predicament! I am being chased by six… No, twelve guys right now. Oh, such misfortune!"

"Where are you?" Peter asked with concerned voice.

"I ammm... Near to the park where we had that incident" Touma replied thinking when Peter knocked off Mikoto. He decided to enter there and look for a place to hide. "I'm going to enter and hide. Please call Anti-Skill or something."

"Don't worry about it. I am on my way."

"Wait! Peter! What I need is a grown up Anti-Skill to scare this guy...s" Touma exclaimed, but Peter had already hang up.

Touma rushed into the park. He, instead of walking on the road, crossed over the grass between the trees and bushes. In the darkness he got distance between his pursuers and himself and jumped behind a big bush. He peeked and saw the doubles spreading and looking for him.

He waited behind the bush for a few seconds but... "Find you."

Touma felt how an arm grabbed him by the neck choking him. He tried to touch the arm with his right hand, but two others doubles grabbed his arms each in a position that didn't let him do that. It wasn't on purpose. The masked doubles couldn't know that his ability was only located in his right hand. What a problem, he couldn't even touch with the hand the masked that was grabbing his right arm.

The one who was behind him kept applying pressure on his neck. Touma's vision was starting to blur. Suddenly he heard a snap of fingers and the pressure in his neck disappeared. He felt to his knees panting looking to the ground.

"Hahaha!"

Touma raised his head. What he saw made him feel more fear than when he fight with Accelerator. In front of him, there were 22 doubles. With the ones holding his arms there were 24. Touma was in the hands of 24 guys.

"Oh boy, you are in serious trouble" one of them mocked. The original. "I don't actually have permission to roam around freely, but I was tired of just staying in the lab all fucking day and night. I wanted to have fun and, how lucky I am? I found a cute girl to hang out with, but… You need to came and screw my night. You fffuking esper, lab rat of Academic City since his arrival. Bitch of the scientists."

'_Lab? Again, esper? What does he mean with that?_' Touma wondered.

"After we finish with you, you will have to return home doing a handstand. That, if you return home instead of the hospital. Oh, did I said hospital? I mean morgue" redhead laughed maniacally.

Touma gulped and tremble, but then he recomposed himself. "You bastard. Do you think you are so brave fighting in a 24 people group against one?"

"Brave? Hahahaha. I don't care to be brave. I just want to win every fight. Is that too much to ask? Well, win and show the others… That they lost. Hahahaha."

The 22 doubles walked forward, fists raised, prepared to hit his face and stomach until they break his bones and teeth.

'_I'm sorry Index... I won't return home tonight_' was Touma last thought before he clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and prepared mentally for what he was about to suffer.

"Stop!" yelled a feminine voice freezing everyone. But, that didn't lasted because a second later a lightning spear went through the masked redheads' army throwing most of them to the floor. The electricity that flew near them, made the doubles that were griping Touma let him go. The tired teen looked up and saw…

"An… electric angel?"

"Why are you calling me angel?" Misaka Mikoto said red as a fire extinguisher. "Oh, doesn't matter. Stay there while I finish with this morons" then she add something in a whisper. "Now we are even."

"Who are you?" one of the doubles asked furious.

"Not your business" Mikoto replied with dead voice. You couldn't see her eyes. Her head was slightly down **(A/N imagine Yuno when she sees someone hurting Yuki. In few words: SCARY)**. Electricity coming from her hair like fireworks. She was really pissed off. Touma had seen her many times angry, but never like this. This time she seemed to be capable of really hurting the person that made her angry. "Maybe I tell you after I put you into Anti-Skill custody. That…" her voice turned almost monstrous. "…if you wake up in less than a month with your brain undamaged."

"Oh, scary" the original masked redhead laughed. "I now remember who you are. You are Mikoto Misaka, the Railgun. I heard about you."

"Yeah, that's me" Mikoto answered with a furious face. The sparks weren't only coming from her head. They were also starting to come from her fingers. "You messed with the wrong electromaster and…" she looked at Touma, who was on his knees grabbing his neck because of the pain that came with the last choking. "You, you, you dare… You dare TO HURT HIM!"

Mikoto formed two electric spheres in her hands and threw them to the doubles. They yelled in pain, some barely dogged the attack, but most of them transformed in orange dust. The difference this time was that the dust made a return-like movement towards the one who could be the original. He nor his doubles made any pain reaction, very different from when Touma touched the double.

"Wow… That was tough" the original said interrupting Touma's thoughts. He was surrounded by the only doubles left, which were only four. "But it doesn't matter. I don't need to fight you. Hahaha! I just need to wait until we get stronger. Then you…" he smiled devilish. "…won't be much problem. Hahaha!"

"Idiot! You are digging your own tomb! Argh!" Touma shouted interrupting the conversation, but the pain in his neck prevent him from saying much more.

"Hahaha! Are you worried about me? Hahaha!" the original redhead said mockingly. "Oh, how nice. Now, Railgun, as I was saying. You won't have a chance against our new power. I want you to remember my name. Call me Multi-Man. When that happen. When we become the most powerful beings…" he gave Mikoto a lustful look that make her tremble even her fury. "…I going to have a lot of fun with your body, because… I just love small breasts and nice legs. And you have both."

'_He finished digging his tomb_' Touma thought feeling a little sad for what was going to happen to the idiots in front of him. '_Wait, the most powerful beings?_'

Mikoto released began to charge a lightning spear, but the five doubles multiplied creating ten. The girl stopped her attack at the show she was witnessing. The ten multiplied into twenty and the twenty in forty. The doubles of the self-appointed "Multi-Man" were filling that part of the park.

"Now, let's see your power, Railgun" the Multi-Man army said at the same time. His voices echoed in the whole park.

"I don't know what kind of illusion ability is that, but I will just fry you all until I find the real one" Mikoto yelled and began to throw lightings from her head and hands like a machinegun would do with bullets.

The Multi-Man's copies vanished one after another. However, there were 40 people there and Mikoto's attacks took their time to damage the bodies enough to disappear. Eventually the number decreased to the half. It was weird. The group didn't were trying to surround her. Moreover, they weren't even attempting to attack her. They just stood there like a human barrier.

'_They aren't standing there like a human barrier. They are a human barrier_.' Touma recognize. "Misaka! Stop it! That's his plan!"

Unfortunately, she didn't listen to him. Mikoto kept launching powerful lighting strikes. The army was reduced, vanished into orange dust. However, none of them yelled in terror. None of them attempted to run away. Mikoto released enough electricity to power an entire district and soon, in the place where the army of masked redheads had been standing, there were just burn marks on the roads, trees and grass.

"Where…?" Mikoto began to ask.

"It's obvious…" Touma said gasping while he stood and walked over to her. "He used those doubles to make a meat shield so you'll be concentrating on them and he could escape."

"You mean the original?"

"Yes."

"Dammit! That piece of… Argh! I swear that I'm going to fry him" Mikoto clenched her fist generating several sparks. Then her voice softened. "Are you…ok?"

"Me? Just a few bruises" Touma replied breathing hardly. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad" Mikoto muttered in a broken voice. "If… If anything had ha-happened to you… I-I-I…"

"Were you worried about me?"

"Baka (idiot)…" Mikoto said with a red face. "I…just…didn't want to see you… Doesn't matter! I…owed you one for…what you did…" the girl looked away.

Before Touma could say something, someone yelled. "Touma!"

The pair turned to the precedence of the call. There running like a professional athlete was Peter Parker with his Judgment armband.

"Touma! Are you ok?" Peter asked worried about his friend.

"Only thanks to Misaka"

"You!"

"Misaka? Hey, hello" Peter said relief that even if he arrived late, his friend was ok thanks to that electromaster.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko teleported besides Peter.

"Kuroko?"

"Onee-sama, what happened? We received a call that there were a bunch of thugs attacking some civilian and… THE APE!"

"…Ape?" Touma and Peter repeated at the same time.

"What's your relationship with Onee-sama? What do you want from her? What…? Itai!" Kuroko received a karate chop on the forehead.

"Leave him alone" Mikoto said with a serious tone after properly disciplining her kouhai. "Would you like to be interrogated like that after almost been the victim of the crime?"

"Onee-sama!" the pigtailed cried petting her head. "Are you protecting him? Oh, no! You have feelings for that… Gyaaa!" the girl ended in the floor in a rather compromising position after receiving a very low electric shock.

"Shut up! Don't say those kind of things" Mikoto said with her face as a fire extinguisher. "I-it's just that… Well, he just had a bad experience and… Y-you are Judgment member. This civilian was attacked by 20 thugs and you don't show any concern?"

"Oh… yes" Kuroko coughed, calmed her voice and focused on the "ape". "Excuse me, ape-san… I mean, sir. Could you describe us the situation you were involved? Before, on behalf of Judgment, I apologize for not attending your problem on time" the girl bowed politely in an attitude very different from before. "But, you must understand that, you should have called Anti-Skill as the current time is outside Judgment schedule."

"I know, Peter already told me through the phone" Touma replied.

"I'm glad to hear that" Kuroko said. "Either way, there is the need to attest your incident. Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no, no I just came back from there in the morning."

"What? Are you kidding me? Just got from the hospital and you are already wounded?" Mikoto said.

Touma just scratched the back of his head with a guilty smile.

"Wait a second! Peter-san, is this guy the friend you visited in the morning?" Kuroko asked stunned that her nice comrade was related with that ape. "And Onee-sama, do you happen to know Peter-san?"

"Weeeeell…" both began to say.

"Doesn't' matter. We are going to give you some treatment in the branch office and hear you testimony. May we go?"

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling? Mikoto asked Touma.<p>

"Much better. I feel like I was treated by a real doctor" he turned to Kuroko. "You are really good in this Shirai."

"Of course I am. The Judgment training includes first aid courses" the pigtailed responded.

The whole group had moved to the Judgment 177 Branch Office, where they joined with Kitty and Mii. Kazari wasn't there, much less Ruiko. Touma was sitting in one the couches and Mikoto in another in front of him. While the Judgment members; Kuroko, Kitty, Peter and Mii were sit on one of the several desk chairs of the office.

"So, Kamijou Touma, right?" Mii began to say. "Now that you are all patched up, can you tell us of the events you were involved tonight?"

Touma proceed to tell them everything that happened to him since his encounter with the harasser of the white mask. He found it difficult to describe how the redhead multiplied into tangibles copies of him, but eventually he managed to do it and reached the part when Mikoto saved him.

"Thanks Misaka. Without you I… At least I wouldn't be able to talk with you all right now" Touma gave her a tired but very grateful and kind smile.

"Y-y-you don't have to thank me that much" Mikoto replied blushing heavily, cheeks pink colored. "I owed… you."

"So that masked guy has an ability you have never seen before?" Kuroko asked him taking a mental note to remind herself to ask later about why her beloved Onee-sama owed something to the ape.

"Yeah, he…multiplied. First I thought he was doing something like using the moonlight to play with my eyes, but then I felt how the doubles hit me."

"An ability that let you create perfect tangibles doubles" Mii meditated in high voice. "I have never seen something like that. Nor even in the database."

"Me neither" Mikoto added remembering his last fight.

"I'm going to send this information to Anti-Skill" Mii said sitting in front of one of the computers of the place and switching it on. "They are going to investigate which kind of ability is and catch the suspect."

"They will probably be reluctant to believe your story" Mikoto said putting a finger on her chin. "An ability like that actually breaks the law of conservation of mass."

"Conservation of mass's… law?" Touma asked scratching his head.

"You know… You actually don't know."

"No… I just forgot about it…momentarily" Touma took a mental note. Pay more attention this next semester.

"Ok… How I was saying" Mikoto continued. "If he multiply the mass of his body like that and; besides, the mass of his clothes, this Multi-Man would be breaking one the principles of physics."

"True, as Onee-sama says"

Peter and Kitty just nodded, but…

"…Of co-course!" Touma stammered. "That would totally break all the laws."

Everybody in the room stared at him, sighted and continued the talking.

"Mass can't be created or destroyed. It can only be transformed" Peter voluntarily explained the law to help his lost friend.

"So that esper ability can't exist" Mii said from the PC.

"…" Mikoto didn't answered. She remember how Multi-Man multiplied in front of her. Then when she electrified the army in front of her. The electricity got them. It ended in the same result that it would have been if they were real humans. The difference was that instead of falling to the floor unconscious, they vanished in an odd orange dust.

"Maybe it was a trick"

Everyone turned to Kitty, who until the moment haven't say a word. She had her chair next to Peter's.

"What are you trying to say, Kitty-san" Mikoto asked the girl. She and Kitty already knew each other. One day Kuroko, Kazari and Ruiko invited Kitty to hang out with them a, of course, with Mikoto. They already knew each other for more than three weeks. So they considered each other as a friend.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe he use a skill that tricked you, Kamijou" Kitty told Touma.

"It could that" he agreed.

"Yes, because there's no esper that can break physics' laws" Kuroko said. "And the only beings with special abilities in Academic City are the espers. It must be problematic in your country with all those barbarians with superpowers doing whatever they like. Everyone with masks trying to be heroes or actually performing criminal acts."

Peter and Kitty exchanged a look that luckily passed unnoticed for everyone in the room.

"Of course, in USA the superpowers users aren't controlled or followed as it is in Academic City. SHIELD in the end isn't much help" Peter said. His tone got serious. "However, you shouldn't call them barbarians just like that. They do wear masks, but they have their reasons. Many of them actually are needed by the people. Some of them have saved the entire country. Sometimes the world."

"They risk their lives…" Kitty began to say in a soft voice. "They do their best to help the people the most. And despite that, most times they are chased. Either villains or members of the law. If the villains discover their identities all they family would be in danger. A few of them have died trying to save the people or defeat the villains that want to hurt the in-innocents…" her voice broke. She remembered a horrible lost she suffered a while ago. When the only trace of him she found was Logan's half-destroyed arm **(A/N for the ones who don't know it, Wolverine is dead in the Ultimate Universe. Kitty was the one who found his remains)**.

No one said a word. A silence hanged in the office for an entire minute.

"Excuse me, I shouldn't had behaved nor talked in such a harsh way" Kuroko apologized bowing her head. "Excuse me, Kitty. Excuse me, Peter-san."

"Don't worry" he replied while Kitty just smiled and nodded. Even if Kuroko was referring to every person with superpowers outside Academic City, it was obvious that the people most close to that description were the mutants. At least for what the citizens of Academic City believed.

"Ok, I already sent the information to the Anti-Skill" Mii said suddenly. "They are probably starting the investigation tomorrow."

"Good" Touma said while he had his mind in another place. "In that case I better head home."

"A-are you truly o-ok?" Mikoto asked with her cheeks pink.

"Yeah, it's ok."

"Either way, I'm going with him. We live in the same dorm" Peter said. "Come on, Touma."

"Shouldn't we first walked the girls to their dorms?" Touma asked still more concerned about other people than himself.

"It's ok, hero. Let's go" Peter said cheerful pushing Touma to the door.

"You don't worry" Mii said with her Judgment's that she used to calm civilians. "Tomorrow Anti-Skill will handle properly that esper, self-appointed Multi-Man."

".." Touma silently got out of the office behind Peter. The American was saying something, but Touma had something else in his mind. '_He wasn't a magician, but… Was he really an esper?_'

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>How's everyone? Yep, I haven't update in more than 2 weeks. Several reasons explained at the beginning. Glad to be back in this fanfic. A few things to tell. From now on, at least until vacation, I am not going to update too often (sorry). But, when I update, I will make them quite longer like this last one (maybe not soooo longer). I don't know about you guys, but I actually prefer short chapters in less time than long chapters in long time. For all who are like me, sorry.<p>

Good news, I have established which will the arcs of this story. 2 of them will be completely of my imagination. The others are Index's arcs I chose mostly because they were my personal favorites at least until now. Of course all of them have their changes most focused in the appearance of other Marvel's villains. The others arc will be jumped without Peter intervention, as the Angel Fall Arc.

About this ch… Action, romance, humor and a bit of drama. All in one single chapter. The espers have a tough relationship with the mutants. Of course it isn't as the one that exist underground with the magic side. Multi-Man (my first actual OC character of this fic) is going to appear again but not at least after the Kazakiri Hyouka Arc, which will start in the next chapter. Do you already hate that jerk? Because I do. You are going to hate him even more. I already want Misaka to burn him to the ground. I want to remind you that if you want to have a better idea of his mask, google the words "opera mask" and look for the ones the just cover the surroundings of the eyes. I checked to see if there was any Multi-Man in Marvel Database, but there isn't. However, there is one in the DC universe. Although, he isn't anyone important there. What do you think of Misaka's temporal transformation from tsundere to yandere? I think she will be this way if she ever sees Touma being hurt or about to be hurt.

Even that I have chosen the arcs, ideas and suggestions are as always accepted and wanted. Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out! (Glad to be back)

**Scientific TO ARU trivia**: When Kuroko teleports objects like her iron bars to the guns of the enemy destroying them, she is actually breaking the principle of mass conservation. As you may remember, her bars take the place of the mass that was in the aimed spot. Where did the original mass go? The principle of mass conservation states that mass can't neither be created nor destroyed. Only transformed. Ex: When we burn something it turns to aches. If we burn it even more, the mass only transforms into thinner dust that goes floating to the air. I'm no scientist, just a guy who has a little taste of physics. If there someone who can explain if (in a world where teleporters exist of course) this is possible. I ask him/her to put your answer in the review section so everyone can see it and learn a bit more this day. I believe that Kuroko's technic wouldn't work in real life, but there're always someone with more knowledge than me.


	9. Chapter 9

I had some problems writing this chapter. That why it took me almost the same as last one and this one is shorter. I want to point out I'm bad in summaries. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - The Golem and the God<strong>

"Hey, what happened to you? I mean, again" Peter asked Touma, who was resting his head over his school desk.

"…No-nothing" he said as he went back to sleep.

Two days passed since that night when Touma encountered the still unknown and unfound esper, Multi-Man. No one would believe that something worse could happen in just a night and an entire day, but in Touma's case, things normally turns different.

'Such misfortune.'

First, after a pair of hours after the incident, he found out that he had forgot to do his homework from summer school. And for some misunderstanding, Index bit him. The next day, he took a bit of his time just to hang out for a while with his friends, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce and Peter Parker. In that innocent promenade, he was suddenly tackled by Misaka Mikoto. She asked (force) him to pretend to be her boyfriend to get rid of some stalker called Unabara Mitsuki that was the grandson of her school's principal, who she couldn't just fry to get rid of him.

That was just the beginning. However, because of many reasons, he discovered that Unabara wasn't the real one. He was some magician sent to spy him to recognize if his "group" formed by magicians and espers was an actual threat. This magician called Etzali, used magic to copy Unabara's appearance. Nevertheless, apparently when he met Mikoto, he deeply felt in love with her.

Unfortunately, the magicians all over the world were starting to fear this "Kamijou Faction", which even Touma denied its existence. There was the possibility that they could attack the members of this unreal group. A certain scientific Railgun was also seen as part of this group, even if she didn't know anything about it. That made Etzali change his mind and betray his cabal. He would lie them to protect the girl he fell in love with. He fought against Touma to take down the imaginary leader of this faction, so Mikoto wouldn't be attacked. However, Touma won the fight, but promised him that he would protect the people he cared about. Mikoto was included in this group.

That was all in the day. At night he tried to finally finish his condemned report in a restaurant where he took Index to eat. There the waitress dropped him their food that also contained liquids. His homework was totally ruined. Index suggested him to just recopy the words in another paper, because, even if it was all wet, it was still readable. Touma was planning to do that, however...

Suddenly, a magician (another one) attached them with some weird crossbow that instead of bolts, shot big wind blows. Touma was able to negate the attack and prevent himself and the other people in the place from suffer any damage. It was a relief until...

"Such misfortune" Touma muttered again remembering all those events.

He found out that the wind had shattered all his, already damaged, papers into pieces. For him it felt like seeing your girlfriend of many years suddenly kissing with your brother, no worst, with your own father. The magician managed to kidnap Index and escape with her.

After that, his night became a race and Academy City his speedway. In the end he found Index and rescued her from the magician, but there was something else. Apparently, the magician just wanted some of the knowledge from a one specific of the several grimoires in Index's head. With that information he wanted to save the life of someone important for him, who was cursed.

Touma, when he found out about the situation, he did what he always do. He gave him a hand. Specifically, his right one. To save this girl's life he needed to touch her body with his right hand. However, he needed to leave Academy City, and that is something difficult to achieve even legally. He did that and went to save the girl. After doing that he managed to reach the city where he lived and finally returned home. He received a surprising welcome: Index's teeth on his head. Finally, less than an hour later he was on his way to his first day of the school semester. Without his homework.

Saying that nothing could go worse after being chased by an army of doubles and in less than two days was a complete lie in Kamijou Touma's world.

"Such misfortune" and the teen sank his head on the desk again.

"Hi minna-san" the petite teacher Komoe-sensei greeted the students, who were returning to school after vacation. "Kamijou-chan! The classroom isn't a place to sleep."

"..."

"Kamijou-chan!"

"...What? Oh, sorry I… couldn't sleep very well tonight."

"Really? I'm sorry, Kamijou-chan, you must have been focusing a lot in the homework I sent you" the sensei gave her student a cute, innocent and bright smile.

"Ye-ye-yes!" Touma felt like the devil for lying to the 135 centimeters teacher. The worst was that she would eventually find out the truth.

"Anyway students, besides the welcome, I got an announcement to… Kamijou-chan! Don't bang your head against the desk. I can tell that you will need both if you want to get at least a barely acceptable note this semester" Komoe-sensei proceed. "As I was saying, I got an announcement to tell you, boys and girls."

The class, with the exception of the spiky haired sleeping boy, listened to their sensei carefully.

"We have not one, instead two transferred students coming to our class! It is a boy and a girl. Congratulations, both kitties and perverted wolves! About the boy, some of you already met him in summer school, but most don't know who he is. Please, Parker-chan, do you want to introduce yourself?"

Peter stood up from his desk, which was behind Touma's, and walked towards the blackboard. "Good morning everyone, my name is Peter Parker. I come from New York, USA. I have been staying here for a couple of weeks and started to develop as an esper. I hope we can get along."

The American teen returned to his seat followed by some cheers and giggles from most of the girls. Some were saying phrases like: "He is handsome!", "Kyaa! Look at those arms", "I love his hair" and even a "Y-you can come to-today to me-meet my parents".

Those were the girls, the boys were like: "Come on! Another big rival", "First that spiky haired harem king, now this American?!", "Goodbye, woman population of Academy City!" and some ruder words.

Aogami Pierce, who had already took out of his jealousy attacks on the summer school, only said: "Peter-yan is again getting everyone's attention. Especially from girls... If I didn't like you I would kill you... And that harem king over there."

He talked all the way there with a sincere smile on his face. If he had been there, Tsuchimikado would have said something similar.

"Hey! I'm no harem king" Touma declared a bit annoyed. "I don't have any luck with girls."

"Me neither" Peter said.

Aogami's smile trembled for a brief second, but it maintained its position and curve. "Oh, I'm lying. I will kill you. Both." His smile was still there.

Touma and Peter took mental note of locking their doors that night. And the several next ones.

"By the way, where's Tsuchimikado? Did he also forgot the homework and stayed home?" Touma sank his head in the desk again thinking that it could have been a better idea.

"Don't know" Aogami stretched his arms over his head and leaned over his chair. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Now I will present you the other transferred student" Komoe-sensei was saying. "Don't be shy, you can come in."

The person who entered through the door was someone Touma didn't expect.

"Touma, I'm hungry" Index said in front of the class, besides Komoe-sensei.

Many people began to whisper some things between them and everyone glared at Touma, who seemed to be related to this unexpected character.

"Hey, do you enroll her in? That's okay, but… shouldn't she be in a lower grade?" Peter asked the spiky haired who seemed embarrassed as ever.

While this talk were taking place at the back of the classroom, in the front the sensei wasn't any happy at all. "Sister-chan! You shouldn't be here. You aren't the transferred student."

"But I'm hungry and Touma hasn't left me anything to eat." With those words the unfortunate teen got more glares after the young nun's words.

"Either way, you can't stay here" the little sensei took with her the nun out of the classroom.

With that incident literally all the classroom, except for Peter, were glaring at one of the global representatives of misfortune.

"Such misfortune!"

Then Himegami Aisa came into the classroom and said: "Just to clarify, I'm the transferred student."

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>"That little…" Touma clenched his fist and a vein popped out of his forehead. He was really angry.<p>

"You aren't going to hit her, right?" Peter was walking behind him.

After the event that happened in the class and the opening ceremony began, Touma was able to escape in the search of Index. He knew he shouldn't be missing that event, but for various reasons that include a possible war between two powerful entities, he needed to look for Index. He knew she was roaming freely in his school, but exactly where?

"Of course not! Yeez, I wouldn't lay a finger on her" Touma responded annoyed at the comment.

Peter followed him at the moment he saw him getting away from the place and decided to give him a hand in finding the greedy nun.

"I'm grateful for the help, but you shouldn't be losing the opening ceremony."

"You neither."

"Yeah, but I have been in that kind of event a lot of times, so it doesn't affect me to lose one. While you need to integrate to the class. You're losing this chance for my sake."

"Don't worry about it" was Peter's simple answer. The truth was that he didn't mind too much about integrating with the class, if he was going to return to America eventually.

The talk he had with Kitty made him think a few things he had forgotten. His only motives for his residency in Academy City was his "superhero training". Nothing else. He knew that eventually Tony, when he considered that the Spider-Man had enough training, would make him return to the States. But, Peter didn't know when that playboy with an iron suit would realize that.

Peter didn't have the answer to that, but what he knew was that he didn't want to leave Academy City. It wasn't as he was planning to stay forever in Japan. Even if he was having a good time here, he still missed the people he left in his homeland. His dear Aunt May, his friends Bobby (Iceman) and Johnny (Human Torch), Gwen, M Jane and the other people he knew and was important for him.

However, he felt that there was still some job for Spider-Man in Academy City. As well, Tony forbade him to wear his mask, so he couldn't take the Spider-Man role. But, that didn't mean he couldn't take the role of Peter Parker, Level 2 Sticky Touch user and new member of the Judgment. He smirked, feeling like the main character for the first time without having to put on a mask.

"I think I hear her" Touma approached one of the several doors on the left side of the halfway they were walking by. "That stupid sister."

He could hear some murmurs behind that door. Over the door frame there was a sign that said "Nursery". Even if he could hear them, he didn't get what the girl was saying. Peter, on the other hand, with the help of his superhuman ear, could understand perfectly what Index and another girl were saying.

'They are saying... Hey, that's too tight on the chest... Nice underwear... Why are these girls saying that? Are they...? Oh crap!' Peter saw with fear in his heart how Touma, without thinking, reached out his hand to open the sliding door. 'Touma noooooo!'

Before Spider-Man could make his body react or his mouth conjugate a word, Touma opened the door and rushed into the room.

"Oi, Index, why did you... came to my school?"

In front of the young and hormonal teens, there were two girls half-dressed. One was little, of about thirteen years old. She had green eyes, silver hair, pale white skin and western features. The girl wasn't using her regular nun white habit. She was Index. After recovering from the surprise of Touma's sudden interruption, she gave him a devil-like glare. The other person with Index was a girl they didn't know, who had a really big pair of…

'Better don't think about them' both teens said to themselves at the same time.

The girl seemed to be around their age. Her hair was of a brown darker than Peter's, but not so much. She was using glasses and the uniform from another school. Her cheeks were completely dyed with red, tears were dangerously about to flow from her eyes and her body was trembling for realizing that two boys of her age were seeing her half-dressed.

Apparently, what the girls the girls were doing was changing into one of the several PE uniforms that you could find in the classroom. Why they did that? It was unknown for the boys.

"Touma..." Index said with a more cheerful expression, a gentle smile and closing her eyes. That could have been the face of an angel.

'So why my Spider Sense is is going crazy like in my fights with Venom?' Peter wondered giving a few steps backwards, a sweat coming from his forehead.

"...Again?" Index finished the question.

"I swear that I didn't plan this. It's true! Tell her Pe...ter? Hey! Where are you going?"

In the brief seconds Touma talked with Index, Peter disappeared from his side, leaving him alone to face the young nun with vampire teeth. "Sorry man, I just… I just remembered that I need to do something elsewhere."

"Wait! Don't leave me with… Gyaaaaa!" and Touma felt (again) how Index's vampire-like teeth pierced his head.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Classes finished early, as expected of the first day of the new semester. It was around 1:00 pm and many students were hanging out around the city, instead of staying in their respective schools. A certain Tokiwadai middle school's girl wasn't the exception. Shirai Kuroko, member of the Judgment was inside one of the several public trains that traveled through Academy City following a certain person. This certain person was a terrorist who managed to enter the city in the evening.<p>

"Hey, Peter" the pigtailed talked to her little and advanced pink phone. "We are reaching your position. Do you found a good observation spot?"

"Of course" Peter replied through the line. "She won't be able to see me from where I am, but I will see her perfectly."

"Where are you?"

On the other side of the call, over a building there was a 16 years old boy crouching and looking the train station in front. He was waiting for a specific passenger of the incoming train.

"I am…" he thought a bit about it. There wouldn't be a problem to tell her. They are in the espers' city after all. "I'm on the roof of a four floors building."

"What? How did you get there?" Kuroko asked through the line.

"Remember my ability? S-s-s-sticky touch" Peter had a hard time to get that horrible name from his mouth. "I can climb most kind of surfaces concentrating the electrons of my body to magnetize with them."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. It's a quite useful ability."

"Indeed."

"Just don't damage any structure" the girl warned him. "Every time one of our members damage any public or private property the culprit and also the branch he or she is enlisted with have to fulfill a big report. And don't make me tell you about the economic charges that it will cost us."

"You don't have to worry about that. When have I damage any property? ...Uh."

Peter recalled the reasons that brought him to Academy City while a pretty similar voice to Maria Hill's from SHIELD screamed in his head: "Always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always…!"

"What's that 'uh'?"

"No-nothing… Hahahaha… Hey I must go, the train is arriving. I will report if something happens. Talk you later."

Peter hanged up before Kuroko could say something like "You better don't destroy anything". He saw the train arriving the station and the passengers walking downstairs towards the street. Between that big mass of people he managed to see the suspect. Peter retrieved the photo he received from Mii when she communicated him that he would be going on that mission along Kuroko. In the picture there was a woman with dark skin, blond hair and a rather weird gothic dress. Yeah, it was her.

He retrieved another picture. In this one there was a young woman with black hair and sunglasses. She was wearing a green blouse and black pants. The information he received said that this woman came with the other one. It didn't say that she was also a terrorist, but she sneaked into the city illegally together with the gothic lady, so it was also very important to find her.

However, the cameras just caught her when she was entering the city. Then it didn't matter how many people were looking for her, they just couldn't find her. The higher ups from the Anti-Skill believed that after she just entered, she went into hiding. Either way, the other one had been already localized. So it was obvious which of them arrest first.

"Now let's get down" Peter stood up and looked at the street, which was four floors below him. "Easy."

He went to the left side of the building, which was over an alley, confirmed that there wasn't anyone looking and jumped down. Before he landed, he remembered Kuroko's words and decided to roll so he didn't damage the pavement in the fall.

The plan was simple. Kuroko would follow the terrorist from behind and report her movements to Peter. With that information he needed to reach the place where it was supposed that the gothic lady would go and wait her there. Peter walked into the crowd and mingled with it. A few minutes later he received a text from his partner notifying where he should head next.

Peter rushed towards the street where it was planned to intercept the woman. He moved through the crowd, not without complains of some of the several pedestrians on the road, and got to the place before the terrorist. He decided to get a good view. There was a close building easy for him to climb up. He walked to the side of it and made sure nobody was looking before he began to climb up.

Up there, the teen checked his new web-shooters. He had them hid under a pair of black highly-technological sport gloves that Tony made for this purpose. This web-shooters, also Stark's, were smaller than his regulars and painted black to match with the gloves. Even if Tony asked Peter to not get into troubles, he knew that Spider-Man wouldn't do that if he saw someone in a dangerous situation. So he decide to help him and prepared this kit. With it, as long he wears the gloves, Peter would be able to use his favorite gadgets without anyone noticing he was wearing them. The other people would just see a teenage with black sport gloves. Not a common fashion, but still less eye-catching that a pair of steel bracelets.

Suddenly, after checking everything about his new web-shooters, somebody in the road shot a blue flare towards the sky. It was the evacuation signal for the citizens of Academy City. Kuroko must have done it to confront the terrorist without any civilian interference. As always, that girl think's first of watching after the innocents than the goal of the mission. Good. Soon all the people left the road only leaving the Judgment's girl. Well she and a dark skinned woman, with western features, blond hair and a rather weird gothic dress.

"So this is it" Peter jumped from the building and started to get closer to the pair.

He was ordered that he mustn't interfere in the detention of the suspect, unless she tried to escape. In that case he would have to call for reinforcements and wait for them. Peter tried to protest but nobody listened to him. That was normal, for his comrades and bosses he was just a Level 2 Sticky Touch user. They couldn't know that he was Spider-Man. While Kuroko was well known to be a powerful Level 4 teleporter and melee expert.

When he first entered the city, Peter was able to disguise his crawling ability, which the radioactive spider with the Oz virus gave him, as an esper ability. A guy who could climb wall was nothing out of the ordinary, at least in Academy City. However, he couldn't disguise his other skills, like: his superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, equilibrium and reflexes.

This was mostly because the esper powers were only related to the brain, not to the body. It didn't matter how powerful an esper was. If the esper is hit in the head with a bullet, and the person doesn't do anything to stop it, it is a certain death. While in Peter's case, a few handgun bullets wouldn't be so much trouble. Even if he is shot while sleeping. In summary, much to Peter's chagrin, he needed to stick for everyone else as a guy that can only climb walls... Suddenly, the earth began to shake as in an earthquake.

"Oh crap!"

Peter, immersed in his own thoughts, had forgotten about the fact that his partner was engaging contact with a terrorist, but that wasn't the most important right now. For some unknown reason, in front of Kuroko, who was 50 m from his position, several pieces of materials were forming a...

"What the hell"

There was 5 meters golem in front of his partner. The pieces that conformed the golem were asphalt fragments, metal from the trash cans, glasses from the windows, concrete from the sidewalks and many other materials. Peter saw how the big humanoid figure stood between Kuroko and the gothic lady, preventing her from arresting the suspect.

'Is she… controlling him?' Peter wondered a bit dazed, but snapped out when he saw the monster grabbing the little pigtailed girl with his enormous hand and squeezing her. Kuroko girl screamed in pain.

Peter didn't know what the cause of the golem appearance was, but he knew two things. One: this wasn't any esper power. Two: he needed to help Kuroko. So chose to he ran towards the enemy without more thinking. Kuroko was fighting desperately against the squeeze that was hurting all her body. However, when she saw Peter coming in her help, she yelled: "Peter! Don't come! Call... for... reinforcements! Don't worry about… Aaahhh! I…can't...teleport!"

Kuroko didn't want to see her comrade getting hurt for a reckless act to help her. Although, she was in a rather big predicament. The way that big golem was pressing her body prevented her from teleporting because of the pain, which distract her of doing the right calculations.

"Sure, I call them after saving your ass" Peter said while he dodged the other fist of the golem with an impressive movement. The teen closed his distance with the golem, ran through its legs and jumped to the stone back. Then he leaped to the arm that was holding his comrade. Spider-Man raised his fist.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked dumbfounded at the scene she was witnessing.

"My duty" and Peter punched the enormous hand with almost 80% of his strength.

No need for more. The entire arm explode into pieces. Peter jumped down and grabbed Kuroko's small body. Both felt to the floor and Peter protect her from the remains of the stone arm falling with his own body. He grinded his teeth and wait for the rubbish, but nothing happened.

"Peter, please get off me" Kuroko said with a bit angriness in her tone. However her cheeks were red as a fire extinguisher and she was blushing.

"What? Oh, alright" Peter stood up and gave Kuroko a hand to help her up. It was obvious what happened. Kuroko, seeing herself without pain, concentrated to teleport themselves far from the rock rain.

"Why can't Onee-sama be as bold as him?" Kuroko muttered blushing.

"What do you said?"

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all! No, forget that! Please, could you explain how do you broke that gigantic stone thing with only your fist?"

"I'm… quite athletic…" Peter replied scratching the back of his head.

"A-a-athletic!? Don't try to sell me that…"

"Watch out!" Peter grabbed the girl in his arms and jumped three meters to avoid the incoming fist of the golem. 'Thank you, Spider Sense.'

He landed in the ground with Kuroko in his arms princess-style. "I've had this dream many times with Onee-sama. Why is only happening with him?" the girl muttered blushing.

Peter didn't hear very well what she last muttered, but he chose to leave the topic. "I'm going to fight him. Are you with me?"

"..." Kuroko didn't answered until she saw the golem getting closer to them again. "Alright, but… this talk hasn't end."

Peter nodded and without any warning, ran against the golem, which in some way had regained his missing stone arm. He used his left fist as a hammer, but Peter easily dodged it. He prepared to avoid the next one, but suddenly the golem's right leg was pierced by a lamp post, it lost his footing and fell to the ground face down with a strong BUMP.

"Take this!" Kuroko yelled from the behind touching another lamp post and teleporting it in the middle of the golem's torso nailing it to the ground.

"Good job Shirai" Peter congratulated before he jumped to the head of the stone giant.

"Shut up and defeat him!"

"Aaaaaaallllllllllllll right!" Spider-Man raised his fist. "Hey, Mr. Big Golem. The next time I see you, you are going to be a nice paperweight over my desk. Until then, see you!" And he punched the golem with all his strength.

"What kind of joke is that?" Kuroko said finding rather stupid her partner's joke.

The stone giant shattered completely. Even the concrete was damaged. The stone body cracked and the figure was easily transformed into a big mountain of rubbish. It wasn't difficult but it was finally done. Now was time to find the terrorist.

"She escaped!" Kuroko sighted in frustration.

"Oh crap!" Peter forgot about the gothic lady because he was more concentrated in defeating the golem, who was more able to hurt other people.

What he should have done was to send the small teleporter after that gothic lady. He could have deal with the golem alone without much problem, but the stubborn pigtailed wouldn't have done that. She would have request him to go after the gothic lady while she tried to stop the stone giant.

"Yes, I'm so sorry" Kuroko was talking through her phone reporting their situation. "Okay, Konori-sempai. Yes, we are going to continue our search as well. I already informed you that the suspect appears to have some sort of esper power that allows her to move objects in a specific way."

'That isn't esper' Peter didn't know what kind of thing was that, but it wasn't related to the espers. However, he didn't feel like telling his partner about his real thoughts.

"Peter, let's go!" Kuroko waved at him. "We must find her. Uiharu will tell us her position." She started to walk away and Peter followed her, however... "And after this you are going to be honest with me."

'Better think of a good answer for later' Peter thought while he nodded.

The Judgment members went to look for the enemy.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>Far away from where the pair were looking for her, Sherry Cromwell, magician from the Anglican Church, was walking rather calm. She was in a regular street next to a park, in front of an outdoors restaurant. For some reasons related to a Judgment evacuation signal, the place was empty. It was a perfect spot to plan her next strategy. However, her relax didn't last long because of his partner's arrival.<p>

"Hi Sherry, do you take care of the annoyances?" a high school student with dark brown hair asked her in perfect English.

"Of course. Now, shall we continue with the operation?" Sherry turned her gaze towards him just for brief seconds and talked without any kind of respect in her voice.

The guy in front of her just grinned at her. Uff, how she hated to work with that guy, but it was necessary. Without him what she was planning to do would be way more difficult. She disliked his existence because itself was a direct hit to her church and believes.

When Sherry was about to enter Academy City all by herself, an unknown man who seemed to be around his mid-twenties appeared in front of her and offered her a deal that would help her to reach her objective. Sherry asked him what he wanted in exchange, because it was quite obvious that this man wouldn't risk his life for nothing. He just said that he needed something that was found in the city. In the end, she accepted to ally with this man in order to enter Academy City and fulfill her own wish.

"Could you please take off that costume?" she asked annoyed. She didn't like the feeling of talking with someone using a "mask". And that was this man wearing many since he entered the city.

"You mean this?" the boy appearance suddenly changed into the one of a young black haired European woman with sunglasses. "Is this better? Although, I think this appearance is already caught on camera. But I personally like it."

"I mean all your costumes. I don't see why you wouldn't. There aren't any cameras nor people here except for me and you. And I dislike to talk with a person with such realistic mask."

"Oh, I understand your point" without leaving his grin the character disguised as a woman change her appearance again.

This time finally to his real one. A young man with black long hair, western features, green eyes and an evil smile. He was wearing dark green pants, a light green shirt and under it a mail cloth. In his back he was using a black fur cape of some animal. He was caring in his belt two long golden sticks of 40 cm each similar to a pair of small spears. This suit could be best described as a modern renascence armor.

At this sight Sherry frowned.

"What? Do you still hate just the mere fact of my existence?" the man asked with his characteristic evil smile. "Why don't you just think that my people and your God exist together? Why should your God be the only one?"

Without losing her composure Sherry replied. "Our God from the Bible is the only one for me."

"You do realize that a bunch of old priests were the ones who wrote the Bible, not your precious and all mighty God. Who actually seems to be on vacation since the first century."

Sherry clenched her teeth. 'I need him. I need him... But I want to kill him.' In that moment she could just call Elis and attack him, but it would be useless. The person in front of her was too powerful.

"Either way, I just gave you an idea to tolerate our temporary alliance" continued the man. "Now I should tie up the loose ends you left."

"What do you mean?" Sherry asked with a mixture of concern and angriness.

"(JAP) Come out. I know you are hiding in there" he yelled ignoring his partner.

A girl wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School left from behind a wooden sign that welcomed the people who entered the park. "So you noticed."

"Of course young girl" replied the man. "I just wanted to see if you were going to do something. Apparently no."

"Oh, I will do something" Misaka Mikoto, alias the Railgun said, sparks coming out from her hair.

Until a few minutes ago, she had been walking through the crowded streets of Academy City. She was rather relaxed and was humming a song she heard in a Gekota's commercial the previous week, when suddenly a blue torch lighted up in the clear sky. She recognized it immediately as Judgment's evacuation signal. Mikoto was no Judgment member. It didn't matter how strong she was, she was still considered as an ordinary civilian.

However, when she saw the signal from a far street, she rushed towards the place from where it came. She arrived and the scene left her dumbfounded. A manga-like stone golem was in front of the Judgment member, her kouhai and best friend, Shirai Kuroko. Mikoto was planning to interfere but saw that the Jerk who helped in the fight against Accelerator was there. Mikoto concluded that she could leave her kouhai's safety to him and instead followed the woman who seemed to be responsible of the golem. And all of that lead to this encounter.

She pointed her hands towards the gothic lady and the green dressed man. Electricity was dancing in her fingers. "If you two don't surrender, I will have to use brute force and I tell you, you will really regret later."

Sherry took a defensive position and prepared to summon Elis, her golem. While the man...

"Hahahahaha!" He was laughing as he had just heard a really good joke.

"I'm not kidding!" Mikoto yelled feeling very angry. "I swear I will fry you two."

"Hahahaha! Okay, okay, okay" the man said palming his stomach for the laugh attack. "I can see you are superior to most espers. However, you aren't superior to my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Hey Sherry, sweetie, could you continue the operation by yourself for a while? Use that spell elsewhere. Just remember..." his voice turned deeper. "He is mine."

"I do remember" Sherry said while walking away. She sounded mad and annoyed but in her insides she was trembling of infuriating this character.

"You think I will let you escape!" Mikoto yelled shooting an electric spear from her head.

"Elis!" the gothic lady yelled. Unexpectedly, a giant arm formed from the ground and received Mikoto's electricity. The Railgun prepared to launch another attack when suddenly...

"That was good" the unknown man's voice said those words directly to her ear.

"Kyaa!" the girl couldn't avoid making a short scream, but quickly turned behind releasing many volts of electricity around her as an area attack.

Mikoto kept firing electricity all around her for at least 10 seconds non stopping. When she finally stopped, the girl took a few seconds to catch her breath again and looked around her...

"You're indeed powerful."

Mikoto turned around slowly. Impossible. The man that she just tried to fry was now resting on a table of the outdoors restaurant, which was obviously empty because of the evacuation signal. The man looked calm, seated on a chair with his boots, graceless, over the table. He even had a wine glass in his hand. There was a bottle in the table he probably took from the restaurant in an unknown moment.

"How?" The strongest electromaster was totally speechless. 'It's impossible. When did he...? He was right behind me... Hey! How did he get behind me in the first place?'

"How? Hahahaha! Oh, poor electric girl. Poor mortal" the man mocked interrupting her thoughts.

"Mortal?"

"Do you know something" the man ignored the girl's confusion. "I just realized that… You can be useful." He stood up and walked towards Mikoto. No fear in his face, just an evil grin.

"Are you a…. a teleporter?" Mikoto asked, her body prepared to fight.

"Teleporter? Oh, you mean those espers" the man laughed. "No."

The girl backed away instinctively. Why was she so afraid about him? Using all her will she start to form and electric sphere with her hands. "Back away… I sw-swear. You will really get hurt if I throw y-you this."

However, the man laughed. He unsheathed the golden small spears from his belt and said: "Try."

Mikoto shot the sphere following a lot of lightings directly. The man raised the spears and put them in a blocking position. 'That won't help him' the Railgun thought as the sparks reached the target.

The man received the attack, but unexpectedly he didn't even fall to his knees and less screamed. He just kept blocking the attack with the spears and clenched his teeth until Mikoto stopped her volts' realizing. The man was panting and there was some smoke coming from his body, but he wasn't wounded.

"No… way" Mikoto couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

This guy in green had bared enough lighting to take down 10 men. Of course, that was just a really small part of her real power, but it still shocked her. This situation was completely different from when she normally shot sparks to that Idiot. Mikoto recalled how, in a way she couldn't understand, that spiky haired Idiot canceled all her attacks. It didn't matter how strong they were, the guy stopped them with his bare hand and her rays never damaged him. While this strange man had took on his attack and resisted it.

"Uff… That was good, but…his lightening attacks are stronger" the man said. His smile hadn't gone when he received the attack, but when he talked of this other person an angry expression appeared in his face.

Mikoto backed away again. He kept doing that movement until her back hit the sign in which she hided before. Slowly, she got from her skirt pocket an arcade coin. She maintained between her thumb and index finger of her right hand and point it towards the man.

"Th-th-this… this is my last wa-warning!" she yelled pointing at him her most powerful weapon, the Railgun.

"Hahaha! Your hand is shaking."

"Shut up! You will be lucky if you survive this."

"Lucky, lucky" the man seemed to meditating the word. "Yeah, I'm lucky."

Suddenly the man disappeared from the place where he was and reappeared in front of the girl, who was still aiming her Railgun. Mikoto couldn't even yelled before she felt the strong grip from the man in her neck. She attempted to shot another electric area attack, but something prevented her from doing it. This man putted, grabbing both with his free hand, his spears over the girl's heart. He didn't pierced her skin, he just touched it with them.

Mikoto felt a sensation similar to when she had discussions with her classmate and rival Shokuhou Misaki. 'This is mental control, I must...' She, as always in these cases, used the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field to prevent this, but… 'Why…? Why it isn't working?' She felt how her body wasn't responding anymore.

"This spell takes control of your mortal soul" the man explained.

'My soul? If there are still discussions whether it exist or not… And it shouldn't influence my actions.'

"Wh-who are y-you?"

The man talked to her ear. "I'm Loki... The God."

'God?'

Loki's power pierced her interiors. At first sight it was like Shokuhou's ability, but then she felt a big, really big pain completely different from any she felt before. She had a sensation as her own power was bursting inside her body. This was something different. This was a mental control she had never seen before. An ability that wasn't only attacking her will, it was also harming her physical body. Mikoto fell to her knees and couldn't control her. The poor girl screamed in pain. 'What… is this?' She began to lose all her will and finally her own personality got locked inside her own head.

"Now it's done. It was a good idea to steal this Sorcerer Spears from my dad's private chamber. From now on you will serve me" the God said solemnly. "You are under the commands of..."

Loki was interrupted when suddenly, blood started to come out from Mikoto's right temple. It wasn't caused by a hit or something similar. It was the result of this type of power flowing around her esper body.

"So it was true that your bodies can't handle other types of power. In this case magic" Loki seemed a bit sad, but then he smiled. "I hope you last me enough... Now you are under the commands of Loki the mighty God of Mischief! Say it!"

Mikoto put a knee on the floor in a knight pose and replied: "I serve you, Master Loki." The girl said this solemnly but a sudden burst of blood from her waist almost made her lose balance. "W-which are your commands, Ma-master."

Loki made his hand a fist. "We are going to obtain a certain weapon that I need."

"Master, where is this weapon? Who has it?" even if the girl was under magic mental control, she looked like nothing was happening to her.

The God showed her a picture.

"I know him."

"How lucky I am" Loki was amused. All the troubles he had to go through to get a picture from that boy were worth. He retrieved the photo and stared at it. "Soon...soon...soon… The Imagine Breaker will be mine."

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>I want to thank personally Bestplayer109 for being my Beta Reader for this story.<p>

First of all, I do know that there are is a Thor and Loki in the To Aru universe. I checked the wiki. However this characters aren't actually related to the Nordic Gods. The first one just copied the name and is a girl. The second one apparently is just an old magician. Both from this organization formed after the events of WWIII (somewhere I haven't still reached reading the novels) called GREMLIN.

I have learned other things writting this chapter. I actually suck in writting about feelings. The part of Loki entering Misaka's mind was... Well I wanted to be much better. This is something I must improve with time.

Something I must point out. From now on for Misaka, Touma will be the Idiot (as in the series) and Peter will be the Jerk. I thought that if she doesn't say Touma's name, why she would say Peter's. I have been reading Loki's page on Marvel Wiki (both from Earth 616 and 1610). Those Sorcerer Spears he is wielding are invented by me based on the spear I saw in Avengers the movie.

I wanted Touma appear more in this chapter but in the end I decided to save this part for the next update and upload this sooner.

Either way… Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	10. Chapter 10

It took more than I thought. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's everyone?" Index asked looking around when, after leaving a certain store, the group conformed by Touma, Index and the girl's new friend, Kazakiri Hyouka, didn't manage to see anyone around the place.

"Thi-this is really weird" Kazakiri stammered shyly.

"Nya" Sphynx meowed. The calico cat was inside Index's nun habit, his head above hers in her collar.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Touma wondered patting his head because of Index's last attack. 'Itai! I'm seriously considering filling Index teeth. At least enough so I don't have severe hemorrhages when she bites me.' He prevented this thought of reaching his mouth as he didn't want to enrage the little nun more.

After that difficult incident at school, Touma experienced a very hard time with Index and Komoe-sensei scolding him for...well for nothing. Luckily the teen was soon free from the school and invited that little freeloader he cared so much about to a restaurant. He also invited the nun's new very shy friend to come with them. So the group went to eat and then decided to hang out in one of the underground malls of the city.

However, for one moment Touma lost sight of the girls and went looking for them. He found them in a random cosplay suits store and talked to them from the outside while they were changing in a fitting room. Nothing bad could happen, except for the curtain to break showing a rather interesting sight. Touma saw Index and Kazakiri wearing some kind of Mahou Shoujo's suit. It wouldn't be so bad if it was only that, but unfortunately these costumes were rather slutty. Kazakiri almost cried and Index did what she always does except for eating….. Touma once again was bit.

Something that still left a bad taste in his mouth was that Kazakiri actually seemed to be very afraid from him. Well, she had a few good reasons. One of them was that he a saw her half naked two times already in the same day. However, Touma couldn't avoid feeling a bit hurt for that. But he forgot about that when now, after they just quit the store, they found out there wasn't anybody in sight in that part of the mall.

"I hear something" Index suddenly said looking to all places.

"Me too" Kazakiri added shyly.

"What I don't hear anything." Touma didn't understand what was going on. Why they could hear something that he couldn't.

"Hey, excuse me." Out of nowhere, a girl from the Judgment got Touma's attention.

"Um…yes?"

"Aren't you hearing the message?" The girl seemed confused.

"Message?" Touma was now also confused.

"I have been communicating via telepathy the current situation to everybody in the place so they can evacuate" the Judgment member replied. "Why haven't you done that?"

"Well, I have some kind of…" Touma possessed the Imagine Breaker, a power that negated every special power. Even if it was in his right hand, apparently it still affected when it came to telepathy.

"Unimportant" the girl cut him. "I will just narrate you the current situation. It has been discovered that a terrorist have arrived the place. The Anti-Skill chose to order an evacuation and contain the enemy here. We, the Judgment, are in charge of leading this evacuation. Most people are already out of the place."

"I-in that ca-case we s-should go also" Kazakiri said with her knuckles together under her chin and her arms over her chest. **(A/N typical anime shy girl pose)**

"You are right" Touma agreed and turned around. "Let's go Index."

"I may escort you."

The four people (Touma, Index, Kazakiri and the Judgment girl) turned to the place where the voice came from. It was from the wall. No, actually it was from the girl that had half of her body inside the wall. In a way would scare any person, a girl got from the wall as if she was walking through a waterfall. Everything from above her waist just passed through it. At this sight, Index and Kazakiri gave a short yell. The first one because of her almost null relation with the Science Side and, of course, with the espers. The second, because of her shy and fearful characteristic personality. However, Touma and the Judgment's telepath just looked at this performance with interest. They lived in Academy City, no?

"I may escort you" the newcomer repeated who was wearing a Judgment arm band.

"From which brand are you?" the telepath asked.

"I'm from the 117. My name is Kitty Pryde. Or Pryde Kitty."

"All right, Pryde-san, I leave them to you" and the telepath went off running. Probably to look for more delayers.

"Kitty Pryde-san?" Touma recognized her as one of the girls of the branch where he was taken after his incident with Multi-Man.

"Kamijou Touma? What a coincidence to find you here"

"I think the same" the Japanese boy replied.

"It is weirder because after your fight with that so called Multi-Man, I thought you would be trying to get away from troubles" Kitty said with some concern in her voice. "Now you are almost in the middle of the fight between Anti-Skill and an unknown terrorist."

"Oh, things happen" Touma said scratching the back of his head.

"Touma. Touma. What is she saying about a fight?" Index asked him with a worried expression as she grabbed his sleeve. Then, almost immediately, it turned to anger. "You went again to fight alone?!"

"Index, I was in a rather difficult situation" Touma tried to defended himself. "And actually, I did receive some help."

"...Again?" Kitty gave him an inquisitive.

"Ah… Hahahaha!" Touma attempted to laugh his way off.

"(SIGHT) Doesn't matter. Follow me" Kitty ordered and Touma's group could only obey her.

The Judgment member opened the march in the underground one hallway-like mall. The group walked in silence until…

"Um, excuse me, Pryde" Touma began to say. "How long have you been in Academy City?"

"Ehhhhhhh... Like about… more than…a month" Kitty answered putting her finger under her jaw.

"Huh."

"What's with that 'huh', shounen (teen or lad)?"

"N-nothing. It is just that you remind me to someone else." Touma was obviously thinking about Peter, the guy who arrived to Academy City a pair of weeks ago. He was under the esper development program, but after witnessing his amazing feats in the fight with Accelerator, Touma knew that Peter was far more from what he said.

"Touma, Touma!" Index, who had been strangely quiet for a while, interrupted them. "Does she also talk English? **(ENG)** Hey do you talk English?"

"**(ENG)** Yeah, it's my native language" Kitty said cheerful to find someone who also talked her tongue. "Where are you from?"

"**(ENG)** I was born and raised in St. George's Cathedral, base of the Anglican Chu…mmmmh!"

Touma silently covered Index's mouth with his hand. "**(JAP)** She has a nice story, but shouldn't we get going, theres a terrorist in here right? And, please, could we all talk in a language we all understand at least more than barely?"

"**(JAP)** Oh, you are right, Kamijou-kun" Kitty said without noticing of his successful attempt of changing the topic. "Let's go."

The group conformed by Touma, Index, Kazakiri and Kitty continued walking through the alleys of the mall until they began to see other people evacuating. Finally they saw exit and they could leave the problem of the terrorist to the Anti-Skill.

"Huhuhu. Fouuuuuund you."

Just like last time the four people turned their gaze towards the wall. However, this time there wasn't an esper getting out of the wall with the help of her ability. Instead, what they were seeing was a hideous, disgusting and dismal eyeball looking at them from the stone wall.

"What the hell is this?" Touma.

"Where does this come from?" Kitty.

"Kyaaa!" Kazakiri.

"Nyaaa!" Sphynx.

"This is…" Index looked closely and with interest the object that alarmed so much her companions.

"The Imagine Breaker, The Index Librorum Prohibitorum and the Key to the Imaginary Number District" the "eye" said in an amused feminine voice. "All together in the same place. How lucky I am…" the voice turned annoyed. "And he also."

"Konori-san? I want to report some... irregularity" Kitty, as a good member of Judgment, had taken out her cellphone to communicate the situation to her superiors. "There is like… there is a… uf, this is tough to say. There is a freaking talking eye in the wall saying nonsense… Hey! Don't just assume that I have fever!"

While the Judgment member was having a very uneasy talk with her superior, Index was muttering something about someone transforming a golem into an angel that didn't seemed very close to science.

"Don't tell me… is the terrorist a magician?" Touma asked way more concerned about a potential threat for the little nun.

"I just need to kill one of you and take the Imagine Breaker to him. Let's start the party!" the eye said in a loud voice before it disappeared.

A couple of seconds passed and the group was still in silence until Kitty tried to break the ice. "What was…?"

Suddenly the entire mall started to shake, the lights went out and the entrances were sealed trapping Touma's group and several non-related people. These immediately went panicking, hitting the steel doors that were between them and the outside world.

"Oh, this is bad." Kitty looked nervous and sad. "This-is-bad." She ran to the people trying to calm them down. "Come on, people. Maintain the calm. Breath in, breath out… At least listen to me!"

"Is she new in the Judgment? Yeah, should be." Touma sighted feeling pity for the American girl. "Index, Kazakiri, I want you to hide. I will try to gain some time from the magician."

"No Touma!" Index replied. "You don't know almost anything about magic. Here, I am the one with most knowledge about it. You are just someone who had got some lucky strikes. I will be the one who will face the magician."

"Lucky strikes?" Touma laughed and almost fell to the floor. "Kamijou-san can't get something like that. Hahahaha...ha." His shoulders went down and a depressive aura surrounded him. "I don't feel very good saying that."

"Touma, you will just end again in the hospital."

"That's…true. But that won't make me run away when there are lives in danger."

"Touma!"

"Index, don't be so stubborn!"

Kazakiri tried to put between them. "Um, I don't actually understand the situation. But, can I make a suggestion?"

"NO" Touma and Index yelled at the same time.

Kazakiri lowered almost every part of her body: her head, her shoulders, arms, hair and even her ears looked a bit downer than a second ago.

"I will fight the terrorist and gain sometime so the people can be rescued."

"Which people are you talking about? And, what will you fight?"

The group turned around to find Kitty looking at them with her arms closed and a lecturing gaze.

"What people? Of course I am talking about...them..."

Touma just realized that the at least 25 people who were trapped with them were gone. What happened? They were hitting the sealed door and shouting just a minute ago. Before he could ask, Kitty answered his question.

"Didn't you see me walking through the wall? My ability is... Surface Piercer, Level 4. I can walk through any surface and if I maintain contact with them, I can also transport other people with me."

"So you...?"

"Yes" Kitty replied with a self-satisfaction smile. "Those civilians are already safe outside. It was difficult to calm them and explain this, but I managed to do it. Either way, now's your turn."

And unexpectedly, Kitty put together Index's and Kazakiri's hands. Then she just took their hands with her right and took Touma's with her left one. Without knowing it, she was grabbing the Imagine Breaker.

"Let's…" The girl prepared her legs.

"Wait!" Touma tried to say but...

"Go!" Kitty ran towards the sealed metallic door with all her speed taking the other three with her.

"Really, waiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Touma shouted trying to prevent what was about to happen.

However, the girl didn't listened him and jumped head to the sealed door.

"Don't be afraid, this is just going to feel a little... Augh." As it was expected, Kitty hit her forehead against the metal and bounced falling straight to the floor. Her eyes had whirlwinds and there was a big lump on her face. Luckily she hit her forehead and not her teeth.

"Um... Pryde-san?" Touma looked at the dazed girl on the floor and could help but feel a little blame. "I-I-I tried to warn you."

The Judgment member could have said a lot of things, but right now she wasn't very able to do so.

"Such misfortune. What do we do now...?"

Touma and Index were about to quarrel some more, but, unexpectedly, the sound of footsteps interrupted them. They turned towards the sound and prepared to face the unknown magician, who they assumed was the owner of those footsteps. Kazakiri backed off. They could hear the footsteps from the deepest of the mall, opposite to the sealed doors.

"I am going..." Touma ran.

"No! I will go" Index did the same.

The two just gave just one step before they crossed, crashed and fell to the floor too. Touma ended up in the concrete and Index over him. Sphynx was between them, who shout a loud "Nyaaaaaa!" of protest.

"Index get off me!"

"Touma! I am the one who knows about magic!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, this is unexpected" Peter commented at the sight of a teen and a young nun, one above the other on the floor.

After facing the strange-powered terrorist, the Judgment pair followed a lead that took them to one of the underground mall of the city. The terrorist was going to be confronted by the Anti-Skill in there, so they decided to go and help in everything they could. Now they were watching a rather interesting sight.

"Peter?" Touma and Index asked at the same time.

"Hey, guys. I want to ask you. Why are you in the floor...one over the other?"

"Ara, ara, you are very bold to do those kind of movements in a situation like this" Kuroko, who was besides Peter, said with a mocking smile. "I wonder what Onee-sama would say in this situation."

"She wouldn't say anything. She would just try to fry me."

"Oh, indeed..." Kuroko's smile twitched and a red diabolic aura began to surround her. "You happen to know Onee-sama very well."

For the sake of his survival, Touma decided to not comment anything else. He just stood up with Index.

"What happened?" Peter asked them.

"For several reasons we were left behind and a member of Judgment tried to help us but..." Touma pointed at Kitty's still unconscious body on the floor.

"Kitty!" Peter and Kuroko shout concerned of their comrade being in the floor with a big lump on the forehead.

"Would anyone mind to tell me what happened?" Kuroko asked leaning to check her down comrade.

"She...crashed..." Touma said scratching the back of his head. "...with a wall."

"But how? If she can go through them… Oh, that." Peter understood when Touma pointed his finger to his right hand.

"Pete…? Is that you?" Kitty muttered in her unconsciousness.

"Yes, I am right here Kitts."

"What happened?" she asked blinking her eyes and then closing them again.

"You… crashed" Peter answered with a calm voice.

"Kitty! It was just a hit, but… How many fingers do you see?" Kuroko put two fingers in front of the dazed teen's eyes while she holded her cellphone as a flashlight. "Hey, Ape-sa… I mean Kamijou-san... Let me say this straight. First we rushed here and found you doing bold actions with this...this sister-san. And then we found our friend on the floor unconscious. If there something you want to confess?" The pigtailed grab some steel nails from a band on her leg that was usually covered by her skirt.

"...W-w-w-what are you saying?" Touma stammered backing off. "I told you she crashed with the wall. Peter, you believe me...right?"

The Spider-Man didn't replied, he just raised his hands and made an expression like saying: "I'm brave, not suicidal."

"Bold actions?" Index muttered trying to understand what the pigtailed was talking about. When she did, her cheeks went red, but no one noticed just because of the small amount of light in the place.

"Hey, Shirai, could you teleport Index and Kazakiri out?" Touma asked trying to change the subjects and escape from the pigtailed's rage.

"I will" Kuroko got closer to the mentioned girls and then turned to Peter. "I leave you in charge of the civilian until I return. I don't think Kitty will be able to make too much at least for a few minutes. Take care of her too."

"Don't worry, leave them to me" Peter said with a grin and saluting like a soldier.

Kuroko smiled back, grabbed the girls and teleported with them leaving Peter, Touma and a dazed Kitty inside the dark mall.

"Uf. That could have been worst." Touma sight and turned to his classmate to have some friendly talking. "How is it? I mean in the Judgment"

"The Judgment? It's nice. The people are cool and it feels good to help the people." He said this without too much enthusiasm. If it was similar to what he did back in New York.

"Really? You don't look very enthusiastic." Of course, Touma was a guy more sensible to other people's feelings than his.

"No, I like this" Peter said smiling trying to look more cheered.

Touma looked around and said: "You know… I still don't know what you are."

Peter feared this. If Touma asked him about the true origins of his powers, he would have to lie him. Even if his friend lived very far from where Spider-Man did his business, for Peter it was really hard to just reveal his secret identity.

"Touma…" Peter thought very hard on how to explain. "I…"

"It's okay" Touma cut him smiling. "You are doing this to keep me away from danger, right?"

Peter was speechless. However, Touma continued.

"I can see you aren't an ordinary esper. You came from America a while ago with developed powers. I have seen some of your skills in the fight with Accelerator. I don't know what you are doing here. I mean, in Academy City. But there is something I am completely sure. You aren't here to do bad."

"...So?" Peter wanted to hear what his friend wanted to say.

"It's ok." Touma smiled and delivered a soft punch on Peter's shoulder. "Even if I don't know what you are up, remember that, whenever you have problems, there is a backup for you."

Peter smiled back. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

BRATATATATATATATATATATATA!

BUM! BUM! BUM!

BRATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Bullets and explosion noises echoed in the obscure mall.

"Anti-Skill is facing the terrorist. Im going to help them, wait here with Kitty until Shirai comes back." Peter pointed at the dazed girl on the floor.

"I'm going with you." It wasn't a question, nor a request.

"...You know something about this terrorist, right?" Peter said seriously. "I engaged combat with her an hour ago. She isn't normal."

Touma smiled and looked at her right hand. "Neither do I."

"When Shirai returns she will be angry with me." Peter gulped.

"She is… kind of scary, no?"

"Shirai is most time a kind person and very reliable" Peter talked about the friend he made not so long ago. "But if you get on her bad side, it is a good idea to run."

"Is that so?" Touma wasn't actually any surprised. "What do you think she will be more mad about? Leaving your not-in-her-senses comrade or taking a civilian to a fight in which neither you should take part?"

"…" Peter was speechless and sweat was coming from his forehead. "Both. The. Same… (GULP) Oh my God! I'm gonna end up naked!"

"…?"

"One day, I… made a little mistake" Peter began to tell. "I tackled a guy who looked like he was breaking his entry to some Pizza Store. I thought it was a thief. However, he was the store owner who forgot his keys in there. Yeah, I also putted that face. Maybe I didn't contain myself enough, because the guy had to go to the hospital. And, in the end, there was a pretty big demand in the branch's door. That day, Shirai told me that if I do something like that again, she would teleport all my cloth away leaving me in underwear on the middle of the street."

"Oh" was the only thing Touma could say before…

BUM! Another explosion. The teens looked at each other, nodded and ran to the battlefield. They went through the obscure halls of the mall. At his left and right, there were several empty dark stores that normally would be full of people and happy chat at these hours.

"Hey, Touma, I want to check something." Peter suddenly stopped to say that.

"Is it important? We have to run."

"Touch me with your right hand" the American said. "You know, with that Imagine Breaker of your."

"Why?" Touma asked puzzled.

"Just do it. As you said we don't have much time."

Touma just shrugged and did what he was told. Peter then touched the wall with his palm. "Hum, I can't" he muttered. "I can't paste myself to the surfaces, but…"

The teen punched the wall with his superhuman strength and it cracked almost like a glass.

"Whaaa!" Touma couldn't help it but shout.

"Interesting" Peter said with a voice similar to Rich Richards when he was starting a new experiment.

"W-what?"

"Whether the Imagine Breaker is in contact with me I can't paste my body to surfaces" Peter said looking at his friend's right hand. "However, I don't lose my other abilities. At least my strength

."

"My Imagine Breaker can negate every supernatural power" Touma explained. "It doesn't matter if it is esper…, magic or even God's miracles."

"Magic and God's miracles, huh" Peter repeated with inquisitive eyes. "Is that what we are dealing with?"

"...Ye-ah" Touma responded scratching the back of his head.

"...Okay" Peter didn't give it more thought. Magic wasn't something impossible in his mind. He knew Thor and Doctor Strange after all. "I don't know how goes magic, but espers powers comes from brain calculations, right?"

Touma nodded and he continued.

"Most of my abilities are restricted to my body. My own altered body is the reason why I can destroy that wall with my bare fists. In the end, my only special power I have is my wall crawling. It is reasonable that the contact with your right hand prevents me from pasting my body to the surfaces, but not slow me down or make me weak…." He stopped talking when he saw the black haired boy's expression. It was the same that Peter saw that he used in most of Komoe-sensei's classes. "Touma are you understanding me?"

"Of course. Hahahaha!" Touma nodded a few times and stretched his body.

"(SIGH)… What I was saying was…" A huge explosion cut his words. "Doesn't matter. Anti-Skill is in troubles"

The teens proceed to continue his march towards the battlefield. In the way, the sound of explosions got louder. Some yells from the Anti-Skill members could be heard. Eventually, they arrived to the place and found the Anti-Skill taking cover and without firing. Some of them were injured. A few meter after them there was a big rock golem.

"Omai! (You or Hey)!" A female Anti-Skill leaning with his weapon on the floor shouted them. "Don't get closer! It is really dangerous to be here. Why didn't you, civilians weren't evacuated?"

The group had been trying his best to stop the big rock golem, but unfortunately their efforts were null because of the toughness of its skin.

"Actually I'm from the Judgment" Peter confirmed showing his armband. "Yomikawa-sensei? Oh, you are a member of the Anti-Skill."

"No way, Parker? Kamijou?" Yomikawa recognized her students. The old Japanese spiky haired and the American who recently arrived.

"Peter, let's go" Touma hurried his ally.

"I know." And with those words, the teens walked towards the golem. They went through the rows of Anti-Skills, ignoring Yomikawa's calls.

"The Imagine Breaker and… that boy." Behind the golem, commanding it, there was a blonde haired and dark skinned woman with a weird looking gothic dress. She pointed to Peter. "I have investigated about the Imagine Breaker, but I don't know what you are boy. How did you destroyed my Elis barehanded?"

Peter smiled. "Skills. Now, Touma!"

With an out-of-nowhere coordination, the friends began the attack and ran towards the enemy like the brave heroes they were. They didn't listen the calls of the Anti-Skills. They didn't ask for reinforcements. They, together, faced the enemy alone.

"Elis!" The woman flourished a chopstick like a wand in their direction. The golem followed the other of her master and raised its fist to crush the incoming duo.

However, at Peter's sign, the pair split in different directions and dodged the powerful attack. Touma went to the right and Peter to the left.

"Elis! Crush the other boy. We can't hurt the Imagine Breaker" the terrorist said waving her chopstick.

The golem attempted to crush the American teen; but, before the attack came, Peter rolled straight forward and the fist missed by a huge gap. Both teens were know behind the golem's position and very close to the terrorist controlling it. She, was in a difficult situation. If she ordered Elis to protect her from the Imagine Breaker and that other boy with bothersome abilities, she would lose her cover and the Anti-Skill would be able to shoot her.

"Dammit. Elis…!"

"Hey, cosplayer" Peter yelled at her from the distance.

She turned around and felt surprised that the teens didn't do anything to her. They were just a few meters in front of her.

"Hey! Magician! Do you want me?" Touma yelled her. "If it's that… Come for me."

And with those words, the teens ran away leaving the Anti-Skill squad and the magician behind.

"Those... Elis!" She moved her chopstick and the golem followed her through the dark hallway of the underground mall. She followed the pair until they were pretty far from the Anti-Skills, deep into the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It doesn't matter how much you run, Imagine Breaker" Sherry Cromwell woman said amused. Her big golem behind her waiting for orders.

"I'm not escaping" Touma said taking a battle posture. The plan was successful. They completely managed to take away the enemy from the Anti-Skill forces. So now both could give everything they had without witnesses. "Now, you tell me, what do you want here? Are you also here for Index?"

"First of all, my name is Sherry Cromwell, from the Anglican Church. Second, what I look here is war. War between the Science and the Magic Side."

"Are you from the Anglican Church? …A war?!" Touma was speechless.

"Science and… Magic Side?" Peter wondered ignoring what his friend said about Index. Why would this terrorist be behind that innocent nun? Whatever, if Touma was protecting her, he would help him.

"I just need to kill one of them" Sherry continued. "However, the Imagine Breaker is needed, so I can't kill you. Speak now! Where is the Index Librorum Prohibitorum and the Key to the Imaginary Number District?"

"The Key of the Imaginary Number District?" Touma asked confused. "The eye was you, right?"

'The eye mentioned the Imagine Breaker, Index and that Imaginary whatever. There was just me (Imagine Breaker), Index (Index Librorum Prohibitorum) and... Kazakiri.'

"Oi! Are you also looking for Kazakiri?" Kamijou asked Cromwell. "What do you want from her? She is just an innocent girl. She got nothing to do with magic."

"Oh, so you don't know" Sherry said mockingly. "Either way, it doesn't matter. Just tell me where is the little Index and this thing that you call Kazakiri. If you cooperate you won't be hurt. At least until he comes."

"Tell you? Thing? I don't know what Kazakiri has to do with this, but..." Touma clenched his right fist. "I won't let you lay a finger on her... Wait. What to do mean by he? You didn't came alone?"

"The cameras caught somebody else entering the city with her" Peter explained his friend. "However, this person disappeared at the minute and he looked like a woman."

"A cross-dresser (transvestite)?!" Touma shouted stunned.

"Could it be? …Whoa!" Peter jumped to the left to avoid the incoming fist of the golem.

"You sure are fast, kid" Sherry prized him.

"Thanks."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Me too."

"Oh, dear God, you are annoying" Sherry said while she grabbed her head with both hands. "Elis! Shut this kid up!"

At the chopstick command, the golem swung his fist towards Peter. This time he didn't move. He stood in the place like waiting to be crushed. However, before the attack connected, a sudden sound like a glass shattering echoed in the hallway. Sherry expression turned to a stunned one, but before she could articulate a question, Peter talked to her.

"Haven't you realized that I am not alone? I got my backup."

"Hello there." Touma between the golem's fist and Peter's body, holding the enormous rock limb with his bare right hand.

Before Peter was crushed, the Imagine Breaker's boy managed to block the attack with his right hand. Immediately, the entire arm fell apart transforming into nothing more than rubble.

"Now, Peter!" he yelled.

At his friend order, the teen ran to the golem's small legs. The monster didn't do anything as his master was speechless at what she last witnessed.

"Taste this, you big paperweight!" With a powerful whirlwind kick, Peter totally destroyed one of the small legs. At the loss of support, the golem fell to the floor without any resistance. "Finish it!"

Touma leaped and positioned in front of the big rock head. He clenched his right fist. The last attack. The teen landed a huge blow in the collapsed figure's head. The effect was imminent. First there was the sound of a glass being break and then, the golem entire body collapsed to the floor and transformed into a heap made from different materials.

"We did it!" Peter celebrated clashing fists with his friend.

"Now is Cromwell's turn" Touma raised his fist with a smile.

"Don't sing victory so fast… Yeah, I'm going now" Sherry seemed to have muttered something like talking to herself. Whatever was going on with her, she seemed confident despite she had lost her golem.

"We won't let you." Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Peter activated his web-shooters and shot a burst of webs to paste the woman to the wall. However, with just a small movement of the chopstick, a big rock hand raised from the floor and covered her before the webs could reach.

With this unknown synchronization, Touma ran to destroy the rock wall made of magic with his Imagine Breaker. But, unexpectedly, another hand appeared from the floor and grabbed the spiky haired before he could get closer. "Fuck! Release me… NOW!" And he hit the big hand that was about to break his ribs. There was the Imagine Breaker's characteristic sound and then he was free.

"Your…" Touma managed to say panting.

"…turn" Peter jumped over his friend and ran towards the enemy who was still hiding behind the rock arm.

"Elis!" Sherry's voice echoed behind her cover. The entire arm moved and tried to crush Peter, who was running to it. But, as expected, Peter dodged to the left and the arm fell beside him.

"Got you… Eh?" Peter was now looking at the place where Cromwell should have been, but instead there was basket similar to the ones the balloons used, except that this was made of different rock-like materials.

The woman was actually inside this weird basket, which was being dragged into the roof of the underground mall. Unbelievably, some apparently invisible force was piercing it. "Even if you don't tell me, I have already found them. Hahahahaha!" Sherry said laughing of them. "It doesn't matter which of them is. Whether I kill one, it will be enough to incite the war."

The concrete roof was being drilled and Sherry was getting away. "Dammit! She's escaping!" Touma exclaimed worried about Index's and Kazakiri's safety.

"Let's go! Hurry" Peter said and he grabbed the black haired boy.

"She is going through the roof. How are we going to catch her?"

"Like this." Peter raised his right hand towards the bottom of the rock basket, which was getting away through the roof, and thwip! shot a web. He then grabbed Touma with his free arm and like a soldier hanging of a helicopter, they were taken up through the hole. "Now, we just wait a few sec… Why do you look so nervous?"

"...Haven't you realized how are you taking me?" Touma's gaze turned in another direction.

Peter realized then the problem. First he had grabbed his friend by the waist and second, Touma was supporting himself holding Peter's neck. Their faces were actually a bit too close. It was a rather compromising position for the two male teens.

…

…

…

"This never happened!" Both shouted at the same time according to forget this completely awkward moment. And they kept going up to a more difficult fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much to say about this chapter except that it could have been better. I don't know, but I feel like it was a little bad compared to the others. In the next one I am going to focus more and I promise. It will be interesting.

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


End file.
